The Falling Flower
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Karena semua itu ... penuh konspirasi /Alternate Universe/Kingdom/Sasuhina/Chapter 5 update!
1. Beating

**The Falling Flower**

 **|Rated M|Drama, romance, psychological|**

 **©KanaLKentangky ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Didedikasikan untuk teman saya yang mengharapkan remake Benang Merah.]**

 **©BenangMerah remake**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1]**

—" _The beat of this vessel"—_

* * *

"Sasuke kun." Panggil suara kekanakan itu.

Sasuke tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Bahkan hanya berbekal indra pendengaranya, tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menggerakkan otot-otot matanya, ia sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Hanya satu orang di istana ini—yang ia kenali memiliki suara kekanakan dan disertai aksen nyaring khas gadis pada umumnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan calon tunangannya, Sakura Haruno dari negeri yang beraroma musim semi, Negara Haru.

Sudah hampir tiga hari terakhir gadis itu tinggal seistana dengan Sasuke. Ia menginap di paviliun yang berbeda dengan paviliun milik Sasuke. Hanya berselang satu taman bunga yang dialiri anak sungai. Anak sungai itu tak begitu dalam, cenderung dangkal juga tak begitu luas. Bertelanjang kaki sudah cukup menyebrangi sungai itu, plus mendapati sensasi sejuknya air khas pegunungan.

Taman bunga yang selalu dikatai sempit itu, dipenuhi dengan bunga yang beragam. Hampir bunga yang menjadi ciri khas suatu negara mampu tumbuh di Negara Taiyou kemudian dikoleksi di taman ini. Bahkan, bunga sakura yang hanya mampu tumbuh di Haru dapat tumbuh subur di sini.

Tapi, tetap saja, keindahan taman ini tidak bisa menghapus cap area tersempit seistana. Bukan tanpa alasan, bagi yang benar-benar mengerti—jangankan mengerti, pernah berkeliling pun pasti mengatakan taman itu tidak luas. Justru, taman bunga itu termasuk deretan daftar area yang sempit di Istana Uchiwa. Luasnya tak sampai tiga perempat luas taman utama yang terletak setelah gerbang utama. Tak sebanding, karena apa? Luas taman utama nyaris seluas alun-alun kota yang dapat menampung serentetan Gajah Sumatra.

Penempatan paviliun Haruno _Hime_ sebenarnya sempat menuai kontroversi. Beberapa dewan istana sedikit memprotes keputusan Sasuke _Ouji_ yang menempatkan _Hime_ di paviliun yang sedikit jauh dan memisah diri dengan paviliun milik Sasuke.

Penempatan Sakura _Hime_ di paviliun itu dinilai tidak mendukung tujuan kedatangan Sakura _hime,_ yaituuntuk mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke sebelum hari upacara kedewasaan Sasuke yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Hari itu bertepatan dengan pertunangan dua orang yang digadang-gadang jadi penerus kerajaan masing-masing.

Memang taman yang memisahkan kedua paviliun itu dipercayai memiliki luas paling sempit seistana, tapi bukan berarti jarak yang ia buat itu dekat. Justru sebaliknya, malah semakin jauh. Taman ini tidak benar-benar sesempit orang bayangkan. Ini taman yang ada di Istana Uchiwa yang kita bicarakan.

Bisa saja Sakura menempati paviliun yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan paviliun Sasuke tentu tanpa harus menyebrangi anak sungai. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah letaknya yang sedikit ke kaki gunung, dan bangunannya sedikit rusak. Perlu dilakukan renovasi besar-besan, tapi tak kunjung juga karena jarang ada tamu kerajaan yang menginap disana.

Tentu saja, bukan hal yang mustahil bagi pihak biro pemugaran bangunan istana mengerjakan perbaikan paviliun itu dengan waktu singkat. Kurang dari tiga hari bukan hal yang mustahil bagi mereka. Namun, mengingat kondisi fisik Sakura _hime_ yang belum terbiasa dengan dinginnya suhu gunung Negeri Taiyou ditambah, Negeri Taiyou baru saja memasuki musim semi, membuat pihak dewan istana kembali memikirkan saran pangeran kedua mereka.

Tentu mereka tak mau calon tunangan pangeran mereka jatuh sakit pada hari jadi, bukan?

Sebenarnya, dibalik sikap Sasuke yang perhatian terhadap fisik Sakura, ia menyimpan perasaan pribadinya ke gadis _pinkish_ itu. Bukan tanpa alasan—pribadi ia meminta paviliun gadis itu _sedikit_ terpisah dengannya. Beruntung ia bukanlah tipikal orang bodoh yang menyanggah tanpa suatu alasan kuat.

Ia mungkin bisa berbangga sedikit karena kemampuan mengambil peluang dan kemampuan analisisnya setingkat lebih tinggi dibanding kakaknya. Karena kemampuannya itu, ia bisa membuat seribu satu alasan yang kuat dan tanpa meninggalkan rasa curiga.

Walaupun semua yang ia katakan hanyalah kata-kata kosong tak bermakna.

Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Ketika perjamuan kedua sahabat Kerajaan Taiyou.

Ia bertemu Sakura saat dirinya menginjak umur sepuluh tahunan sedangkan gadis itu dua tahun dibawahnya. Sejak awal bertemu Sasuke sudah mengagumi Sakura, begitu juga Sakura. Mana ada gadis yang tak mengagumi nilai tinggi fisik dan kualitas yang dimiliki Sasuke? Tak perlu ditanya lagi.

Bagi Sasuke sendiri, Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Selain pintar, cantik, cerdas, berkemampuan tinggi. Banyak hal yang jarang sekali putri kerajaan yang tak bisa, tapi, bagi Sakura, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Sakura pandai dalam hal ilmu medis, kemampuan yang langka di kalangan putri kerajaan. Kekuatan fisiknya juga tak bisa dikatakan sekelas dengan ikan teri.

Selain itu, ia juga tak seperti putri lain yang pernah dikenalkan pada dirinya. Penjilat. Sakura tak seperti itu. Memang Sakura mengagumi—menyukai Sasuke, setidaknya adat gadis itu lebih terdidik dibanding penjilat. Hanya saja, satuhal yang membuat Sasuke sedikit jengah adalah—

"Sasuke kun."

—Perlakuan Sakura yang terkesan satu arah.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya sekejap. Ia menangkap gadis itu sedang duduk bersimpuh di samping kanan tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, terlihat beberapa helai rambut panjangnya jatuh menutup jalan sinar matahari untuk menyinari wajahnya. Helaian merah muda itu nampak seperti tirai lembut. Sedikit bergoyang karena angin. Tatapan mata khawatir dan panik dilayangkan dari kedua bola mata hijau rumputnya. Mata Sasuke masih jeli menangkap titik-titik keringat yang ia tebak keringat dingin di leher mulus gadis itu. Sasuke juga yakin dengan indra pendengarannya bahwa ia menangkap hembusan nafas yang tak wajar dari sang gadis.

 _Pasti ia akan memintaku kembali ke paviliun._

Sasuke mendengus mengenai tebakannya yang ia yakin seratus persen benar itu. Tanpa menarik konklusi yang rumit saja Sasuke tau apa yang diingankan gadis itu. Jikapun ada kontes kepekaan pria terhadap wanita, mungkin Sasuke bisa mendapat juara lewat kekuatan analisanya.

Tapi, ia bukan tipikal orang yang langsung memberikan sesuatu jika itu bertentangan dengan keinginan hatinya. Tentu saja ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kembali dari Sakura walaupun ia sudah menyadari tanpa perlu bertanya. Ia tidak mau repot.

Persetan dengan ibu dayang istana yang mungkin akan memarahinya.

Ia lebih memilih tidur menghadap langit luas dan beralaskan rumput dibanding duduk mendengarkan gadis itu menunjukkan bakatnya atau minum teh yang bisa membuatnya diabetes saking seringnya. Kembalilah ia ke alam mimpi yang sangat diinginkannya. Mengabaikan suara sayup-sayup milik gadis itu yang mulai membuka kuliah siangnya.

Toh apa salahnya bersantai di taman belakang istana. Taman itu masih termasuk bagian dari istana. Hanya saja letak dan populasi orang yang beraktivitas saja yang membedakan tempat itu dan bagian istana yang lain. Mungkin populasi penjaga istana di tempat ini tidak _sebanyak_ di tempat lain membuat perasaan Sakura sedikit dirundung mendung gelap dan juga—dayang istana selalu melarang untuk ketempat ini.

Justru, untuk Sasuke pribadi, tempat ini bagaikan surga yang diciptakan hanya untuknya. Bahkan tidak banyak—nyaris tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan tempat ini. Karena, sudah mengambil tempat khusus di hati pangeran kedua dari Uchiha.

Keberadaan Sakura disini justru memiliki arti penting. Harusnya, Sakura berbangga hati, bukannya membiarkan hatinya dirundung mendung gelap.

Sasuke bukanlah tipikal orang yang mengumbar rahasia ke orang asing. Bahkan, keluarganya saja tidak mengetahui ada-atau tak adanya tempat yang difavoritkan Uchiha bungsu.

Keberadaan Sakura disini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Sejatinya, tidak ada hubungan khusus diantara mereka. Mereka bukanlah pasangan kekasih yang saling menjalin cinta monyet, apalagi sepasang sahabat karib sejak kecil. Sakura mengenal langsung Sasuke masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Begitu juga Sasuke mengenal Sakura.

Hubungan mereka hanya sedekedar hubungan diplomasi saja. Tapi, mengingat gadis _pinkish_ itu adalah calon tunangannya. Sasuke berfikir untuk memberikan sedikit hal tentangnya. Hitung-hitung untuk mempermudahnya jika kelak gadis itu menjadi permaisurinya. Pikir Sasuke

Tapi, hidup tak akan membuat semuanya mudah.

Malah sebaliknya. Sasuke seperti memakan senjatanya sendiri. Sakura tidak bisa menutup mulutnya barang sejenak.

Memang hambatan kecil sudah ia atasi tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun tenaga—hanya diabaikan. Sialnya, tak lama ia mengenyahkan masalah kecil, ia malah menemukan masalah lain yang mungkin lebih besar dibanding intervensi dari calon tunangannya. Masalah yang lebih besar. Telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup derap langkah yang banyak lewat getaran tanah yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

Sasuke yakin, gadis disampingnya itu belum sadar tentang derap langkah itu—gadis itu masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup mengeluarkan serentetan kata-kata ajakan atau—entah rayuan untuk mengajak—memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke paviliun dan menuruti perintah ibu dayang istana. Ia terus berkomat-kamit tanpa memedulikan ada atau tidaknya tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Sesekali Sasuke membuka matanya dan melirik gadis itu. Matanya menangkap bibir merah muda gadis itu sedikit basah, mungkin karena sesekali gadis itu menjilat bibirnya karena mulai kering. Mungkin bagi remaja seumur Sasuke, akan merasakan gejolak aneh ketika melihat bibir basah gadis itu yang bergerak sensual. Anehnya, Sasuke hanya biasa saja menanggapi rangsang visual seperti itu, cenderung tak tertarik.

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan homoseks, seperti yang dituliskan dibuku?_

Gadis itu masih melangsungkan kuliahnya. Tak peduli mahasiswa yang ia kuliahi sudah benar-benar muak dengan kuliahnya. Sungguh, Sasuke akui, gadis itu—Sakura, Sasuke akui ia memang cantik, wajahnya nyaris semupurna. Tapi, satu hal dari gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman jika berada disampingnya. Sikap ketidakpekaan terhadap sekitar dan sikapnya yang memaksakan kehendak itu sangat Sasuke benci.

Sakura terhenyak mendengar helaan nafas berat calon tunangannya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Otaknya mengira, Sasuke menyerah dan akan menuruti semua kemauannya yang ia katakan itu.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke kun, sudah waktunya kembali bukan? Kau pasti bisa istirahat dengan lebih _nyaman_ dari pada di sini, di luar paviliun," ia menjedah kalimatnya lalu memasang kembali senyuman di bibirnya.

Otaknya mulai membayangkan ia dan Sasuke kembali ke paviliun. Kemudia Sasuke beristirahat di _roka_ dengan berbantalkan pahanya.

 _Pasti menyenangkan._ Dari pada di sini, Sasuke menolak tawaran Sakura dengan dalih tanah dan rumput itu lebih empuk dibanding tubuh manusia.

 _Yang benar saja!_

Sasuke memilih mengabaikan. Ia membungkam mulutnya ketimbang menanggapi pertanyaan retoris gadis itu. Kelopak matanya kembali menutup untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Ia tak peduli lagi mau berapa kali gadis itu menguliahinya, Sasuke hanya ingin istirahat sejenak dari semua kebisingan dan hirup pikuk orang. Sasuke hanya ingin menjauh dari keramaian istana dan istirahat dengan hening. Naasnya, gadis itu sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

Hingga di suatu saat derap langkah itu sudah benar-benar terdengar. Bukan lagi terdengar lewat getaran-getaran tanah yang di rasakan Sasuke tadi. Tapi, suara itu benar-benar terdengar karena udara yang merambatkannya. Bahkan, pengisi sayup-sayup itu bertambah personilnya yaitu teriakan-teriakan sayup "Sasuke _ouji_ sama.. Sakura _hime_ sama.. dimana anda?"

Sakura menyadari suara itu. Setidakpekanya dia, ia pasti sadar dengan suara-suara itu yang seharusnya orang normal bisa dengar—tentu ia masih normal.

Sasuke yang sudah menyadari suara-suara itu lebih awal bangkit dari tidur siangnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi terduduk dengan tumpuan di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menatap sekilas gadis yang dari tadi menemaninya—dalam kebisingan itu. mata hitam abunya menangkap aura kepanikan disekitar gadis _pinkish_ itu.

Tatapan gadis itu membelakangi Sasuke, ia menatap lurus ke arah rombongan dayang-dayang dan pelayan istana yang berlari menuju tempat mereka berdua. Kedua telapak tangannya mencengkram kain gaunnya yang menyelimuti pahanya. Dibalik kerah tinggi pakaian gadis itu, Sasuke bisa melihat leher putihnya basah karena keringat dingin lebih dari waktu lalu. Kedua bahunya terangkat sedikit menegang.

 _Sepertinya gadis kecil satu ini benar-benar ketakutan._

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas. Walaupun terlihat mengancam, suara itu memberikan beberapa dampak positif bagi Sasuke sendiri. Karena suara itu, Sakura sudah benar-benar menghentikan kuliah siangnya. Mulutnya benar-benar terkunci rapat. Ia benar-benar menjadi patung bisu karena kalah dengan rasa khawatir berlebihannya.

"Itu dia, Sasuke _ouji_ sama dan Sakura _hime_ sama!" teriak salah satu dayang ke teman-teman dayangnya.

Setelah mendengar teriakan itu, kepanikan gadis itu semaikin menjadi. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit melotot.

"Sasuke kun, bagaimana ini?!" tanya Sakura gusar. Saking besarnya rasa panik yang ia dapatkan, sampai-sampai mengendalikan nyaris semua syaraf motoriknya. Ia menatap Sasuke lurus penuh perasaan menagih jawaban. Kepalanya ia condongkan karena rasa menagihnya itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, gadis itu menghapus jarak yang sekarang sudah menipis.

Sasuke tetap pada kondisi tenangnya. Ia sudah biasa merasakan pengejaran dayang-dayang dan pelayan istana. Hal itu sudah lumrah baginya.

"Santailah Sakura, kau hanya perlu diam dan jadilah penurut." Jawaban bervolume kecil namun tegas dan terasa mutlak keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Namun, titah absolut itu belum cukup menenangkan hati Sakura. Bagi Sakura, semuanya terasa membingungkan dan pantas untuk dipertanyakan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memutar kembali kepalanya melihat sejauh mana posisi pasukan yang mengejar mereka berdua. Ternyata, bukan jauh lagi namanya. Tapi dekat. Matanya membelalak menyadari fakta itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang ketidakbecusannya mengatur hidup calon tunangannya, bagaimana ketika mereka akan menikah?

Pasti nama baik negerinya dan muka Dinasti Haruno akan benar-benar jatuh karena telah mendidik seorang putri tanpa pendidikan kewanitaan. Pihak Negeri Taiyou pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka, dan selanjutnya, Negeri Haru akan—tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia benar-benar frustasi ketika otaknya memprediksi apa yang selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

Gigitan dibibir bawahnya semakin erat. Mungkin jika diberikan sedikit tekanan saja, bibir itu sudah akan berdarah karena gigitan. Ia memutar kepalanya menatap Sasuke, berharap pujaannya bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari kungkungan frustasi.

"Sasuke kun, bagaimana i—"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh kecil Sakura hingga terjerembab ke rumput. Lengannya mengunci kedua pergelangan kurus milik Sakura di samping tubuh gadis itu. Ia melirik ke gaun mengembang ala eropa abad pertengahan milik gadis dibawahnya sedikit mengembang menutupi tubuh mereka yang saling tumpang tindih. Telinganya menangkap derap kaki itu semakin jelas, tanpa ragu sedikitpun ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang sangat memujanya itu. Ia menggunakan lengan bajunya yang besar untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Bagi Sasuke, posisinya dengan Sakura bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dikonsumsi dayang dan pelayan istana.

Memang benar, apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Menyadari apa yang dilakukan kedua manusia berbeda gender itu dalam posisi yang sedemikian rupa, membuat dayang dan pelayan istana yang semula mengejar penuh nafsu ke tempat kedua manusia itu berdekam menjadi hilang minat. Mereka merasa tak pantas dan hina jika mereka melihat apa yang dilakukan tuan mereka—yah karena mereka hanyalah dayang dan pelayan kelas rendah yang terlalu sungkan untuk menegur tuan mereka.

Satu persatu dari mereka undur diri kembali ke paviliun untuk bekerja, melakukan hal lain. Mereka juga mulai membuat janji pada diri mereka sendiri jika mereka akan menutup mulut tentang kejadian ini. Mengingat seperti apa perangai pangeran kedua negeri ini.

Sasuke tetap tahan pada posisinya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menyerah, membiarkan Sasuke semaunya. Otaknya sudah mengeluarkan asap sedari tadi karena menyadari posisi mereka berdua.

Sakura bukan gadis bodoh yang tak mengetahui tentang biologi. Ia bahkan sudah diajarkan secara gamblang sebelum berangkat ke negeri ini. Karena itu salah satu persiapan sebagai orang yang nanti akan menjadi permaisuri seorang raja. Mengingat pelajaran itu saja sudah membuat mukanya memerah hebat. Apalagi jika.. melakukannya..

Akhirnya semua dayang dan pelayan istana yang tadi mengepung mereka habis tak tersisa. Sasuke menurunkan lengan bajunya untuk mengecek apakah benar-benar sudah sepi. Menyadari bahwa yang ada di tempat ini hanyalah mereka berdua, seketika otot-otot Sasuke yang tadi sedikit menegang mulai rileks. Ia mengalihkan pandang menatap gadis yang ia kurung dibawahnya. Ia menyeringai jelas sekarang mengetahui gadis ini benar-benar _memanas_. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri gadis itu.

"Jadilah berguna dengan menutup mulutmu tentang kejadian ini, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Belum sempat Sakura mengolah peritah Sasuke diotaknya, ia sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan gadis itu lalu melesat pergi melompati pagar tinggi istana. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menjadi patung bermuka merah.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya. Seakan tak ada suatu kejadian yang berarti terjadi sebelumnya. Kejadian tentang dirinya yang—hampir saja, menyentuh seorang putri kerajaan yang cukup tersohor. Baginya, bukanlah hal yang penting untuk didebatkan dengan batinnya.

Apalagi kelakuannya sekarang adalah kabur dari istana? Baginya kelakuan ini hal yang lumrah. Tak pernah ada orang yang mau tersiksa dalam kemewahan. Begitu juga dirinya.

Sasuke sedikit berlari menuruni bukit rendah yang masih dalam kawasan istana. Satu pagar lagi ia akan benar-benar bebas—sesaat dari kurungan yang bernama istana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Mata abunya menangkap barisan saf pagar istana yang menjulang tinggi tanpa penjagaan. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya tak ingin membuang sedikitpun waktu kebebasannya. Semakin cepat ia keluar dari istana, semakin banyak waktunya untuk bebas sebelum ketahuan.

Apalagi mendekati hari pengangkatan kakaknya menjadi raja dan juga hari upacara kedewasaannya yang dilaksanakan besok. Pastinya distrik di Kota Terlarang akan penuh dengan orang-orang wisatawan atau pejabat-pejabat yang diundang untuk menghadiri upacara sakral tersebut—dan kalau ingatannya tidak lupa, nanti malam akan ada festival tahunan kembang api karena penyambutan kedua upacara itu. Tidak mungkin kalau distrik sekarang sepi.

Tentu saja, kondisi itu akan dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk bersembunyi menambah waktu bebasnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat pagar. Ia melepas jubah hitam pekat kerajaannya. Pakaian mewah itu ia sembunyikan di semak belukar terdekat. Ia hanya meninggalkan atasan _kimono_ abu-abu dan _hakama_ merah kehitaman, pakaian yang cukup sederhana untuk rakyat biasa.

Setelah yakin jubahnya disembunyikan dengan sempurna, ia mundur mengambil ancang-ancang. Kaki atletisnya memasang posisi siap lari. Sekali sentakan, kaki panjang itu melangkah dengan jangkahan terjauhnya. Dengan kuatnya ia berlari memanjati dinding tinggi pagar kerajaan. Hanya butuh dua kali langkahan, tangan ramping terlatihnya dapat menggapai puncak pagar. Berbekal tangan itulah Sasuke mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya ke atas pagar. Tak butuh lima detik, tubuhnya sudah ada di atas pagar, ia pun melompati pagar setinggi dua meter lebih itu.

Bunyi debuman kecil terdengar tak lama setelah tubuhnya mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna.

"Tampaknya keahlianmu berkurang ya, _teme_?" Suara cempreng agak berat terdengar mencela pendaratan sempurna Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menepuk beberapa bagian di bajunya yang terkena debu akibat lompatan tadi. Ia menolehkan mukanya sekilas menatap sinis asal suara. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, _dobe_ ," tanggapnya datar.

Asal suara itu— _dobe_ , menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya. Dengan tidak rasionalnya ia menepuk keras bahu Sasuke, "Mewahnya istana sudah melumpuhkah semua insting liarmu ya? Payah sekali kau _teme_!" Ejek _dobe_ tak tanggung-tanggung.

Sasuke masih menatap taham sahabat sejolinya itu— _Dobe._ Ia heran dengan dirinya, kenapa dirinya ini—seorang pangeran bisa-bisanya berteman dengan orang tak tahu adat kelas rendah seperti bocah itu. Bahkan, semua kelakuan pinggiran miliknya berasal dari mahluk kuning yang ia panggil _Dobe_ itu.

"Jika kau disini hanya membuang waktu bebasku, aku tak akan menjamin keselamatanmu lagi, Naruto."

Makhluk kuning itu terhenyak sekejap. Namun tak perlu waktu lama, ia menepuk keras—lagi bahu _Teme-_ nya. Ia tertawa, "Ahahaha, apa-apaan kau? Sensitif sekali? Ku dengar kau punya tunangan? Hmm, siapa? Sa—Sakura _hime?_ Pasti dia secantik namanya," cerocos bocah itu.

Sasuke hanya memutar malas bola matanya. "Jaga mulutmu _Dobe_ , aku tidak mau repot jika kau diharuskanhukum pancung karena melecehkan putri dari negeri asing," kakinya melangkah meninggalkan bocah kuning itu di belakang.

"Lagi pula, dia tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas," kilah Sasuke yang sudah tak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto—bocah kuning itu, hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia menyerah untuk mengambil informasi lebih dalam lagi tentang rumor sang putri asing yang dimaksud—dan lagi, Sasuke terlihat tak suka jika ia mencoba mengungkitnya.

"Yah, terserah kaulah. Lagi pula, mana ada warga sipil yang dihukum pancung hanya karena memuji seorang putri asing?" Tanya Naruto malas sambil membuat sandaran di kepalanya lalu berjalan santai menyusul sahabat arogannya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Baginya, akan sangat membuang tenaga dan waktu jika ia membalas pertanyaan tidak penting Naruto. Mulut Naruto sangat besar, entah punya kunci atau tidak.

Toh ia bukanlah karakter orang yang menimpali setiap perkataan orang yang dicibirkan ke dirinya. Ia lebih suka membalas dengan perbuatan. Ia tipikal orang yang membalas dua kali lipat dari yang ia terima. Tak sebanding memang dan cenderung lebih kejam. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

Entahlah apa yang membuat Naruto dapat bertahan dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak berusaha menimpali ataupun mengomentari sikap dingin Sasuke. Ia malah berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan santainya. Senandung-senandung kecil terdengar sayup-sayup dari mulut besarnya.

Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing untuk membuka obrolan dengan topik yang ia anggap lebih layak. Justru, Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati, merayakan—sejenak—tanpa—kebisingan—Naruto. Walaupun, sebenarnya senandung-senandung itu termasuk kebisingan Naruto, Sasuke menolerirnya.

Sasuke terus memimpin jalan. Ia hafal tempat-tempat ini walaupun tata letak distrik ini seperti labirin. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto buta arah sehingga yang memimpin jalan Sasuke. Bukan seperti itu.

Justru kemampuannya ia dapatkan dari bocah kuning berisik itu. _Nostalgia_.

Untuk ukuran orang yang selalu dipenjara di dalam kerajaan kemampuan itu dianggap langka. Jangankan hafal seluk beluk kota atau distrik, seluk beluk kerajaan saja belum tentu hafal benar. Otak Sasuke merekam dengan jelas tiap-tiap sudut distrik ini. Bahkan, matanya ditutup sekalipun ia masih bisa berkeliling tanpa kehilangan arah ataupun tertabrak. Instingnya seliar hewan, dan tak satupun orang kerajaan yang menyadari bakatnya itu.

Tampan, muda, cerdas, berbakat. Empat kata yang membuat Sasuke sempurna.

Tapi sayang sekali, ia dilahirkan di urutan kedua dari rahim seorang selir.

Terkadang Naruto ingin menertawai kekurangan Sasuke karena dilahirkan di waktu dan oleh orang yang salah. Hanya masalah siapa—yang—melahirkannya berdampak besar ke kehidupannya—Sasuke. Kehidupannya menjadi teramat miris dan menyedihkan. Bahkan lebih menyedihkan dibanding kehidupannya—Naruto yang terlahir sebagai gelandangan.

Mungkin mengetahui kehidupan miris pangeran itu membuat rasa iba Naruto tumbuh dan berkembang.

Otaknya memang pas-pasan, tidak sejenius Sasuke. Ia masih ingat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan bocah gelap itu. Yah, walaupun itu bukanlah kejadian yang enak diingat dan dikenang. Tapi, terlepas dari itu, ia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Sasuke. Karena, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mengubah pola pikirnya tentang orang di kerajaan.

Naruto tak pernah secara gamblang mengatakan alasan mengapa ia mau menemani pangeran yang miskin teman itu. Ia bukanlah orang yang tak peka mengenai sifat benci dikasihani yang telah mendarah daging di tubuh Sasuke. Lagi pula ia juga tak sebodoh itu jika masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Nyawanya bisa melayang jika setan iblis berwujud pangeran itu tahu alasan ia mau berteman dengannya hanya karena belas kasih.

Naruto memasang muka mencemoohnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka sifat arogan Sasuke. Jika kau tidak tahan dengan kerasnya hidup, berhentilah sejenak untuk istirahat. Bukannya berlindung dengan kearoganan yang setinggi langit. Pikir Naruto.

Terkadang, Naruto sangat ingin menghajar punggung sok tegar itu.

Tapi niatan itu selalu menguap karena sebelum ia menghajar Sasuke ia telah dihajar duluan oleh tatapan intimidasinya.

"Naruto—" suara Sasuke memecahkan lamunan sekilas Naruto. Ia menoleh menatap sahabat esnya dengan tatapan minta dihajar.

"—hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding sekarang?" ajak Sasuke yang lebih mirip seperti perintah absolut.

Naruto menganga mendengar ajakan yang menurutnya gila. Sebenarnya tidak, masalah pertandingan adu kekuatan sampai matipun bagi Naruto tidak gila. Tapi, yang membuat ajakan itu gila adalah Sasuke yang mengajak tanding lebih dulu!

Biasanya dirinyalah yang mengajak orang itu duluan-dan seperti biasanya orang itu menolak ajakannya dan disertai alasan yang menohok hati.

Tapi—

Yang kita bicarakan disini Sasuke! Orang yang gengsinya selangit untuk membuat ajakan yang baginya rendahan itu!

"A—apa maksudmu, Sa—sasuke kun?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

Sasuke menatap datar si baka dobe, "Hilangkan _suffix_ menjijikan itu Naruto. Itu membuatku muntah." ucapnya sarkas.

"Kau lihat itu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk seorang pedagang lewat sorot mata.

Naruto menatap ke pedagang pria paruh baya yang sedang menjual barang dagangannya. Pria yang tampak ramah, tak terhitung berapa kali ia tersenyum melayani pelanggannya. Pelanggannya juga merasa puas akan barang dagangannya. Terlihat jelas dengan banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di lapaknya sambil memasang wajah kagum sambil memperhatikan betapa indahnya barang dagangan pria itu.

Apa yang aneh? Pria itu hanya menjual barang dagangannya.

Namun Naruto ragu kalau Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya. Ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang seperti itu. apalagi asumsinya ini diperkuat dengan sikap abnormal Sasuke yang mengajaknya bertanding tadi. Pasti, ada kaitannya dengan pedagang itu—dan pastinya, masalah ini bukan sekedar main-main belaka. Karena tidak mungkin orang seperti Sasuke mempermasalahkan suatu hal yang tidak penting dengan memasang nada aneh.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menelisik barang dagangan pria itu yang mayoritas adalah perhiasan dan cinderamata. Perhiasan yang didominasi terbuat dari batu giok—batu yang cukup mahal pada saat itu dan cukup diakui keindahannya untuk dijadikan perhiasan. Perhiasan itu cukup indah memukau—kilauannya.

 _Eh?_

Seketika Naruto menyeringai sekilas ketika paham maksud Sasuke. Melihatnya Sasuke ikut menyeringai.

"Kau bisa bantu aku _Dobe_? Kerajaan mungkin akan memberikan emas sebagai balas budi."

Naruto tertawa terbahak. Sepentingkah itu masalah kecil yang diperbuat oleh pria itu sampai-sampai Sasuke mengiminginya dengan emas yang selalu ia dambakan.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Ini masalah sepele._

"Kau bercanda? Ini hanyalah masalah kecil Sasuke, kau berlebihan," elak Naruto berusaha mengorek informasi alasan Sasuke sampai sebegitu seriusnya.

"Banyak pedagang diluar kota ini yang berperilaku seperti pak tua itu, kau tahu?" katanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di atas dada.

"Kau bercanda Naruto?" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto seolah ingin mengoyak bocah itu.

"Kau lupa besok hari apa? Hari pengangkatan raja, kota sedang ramai. Banyak kedutaan luar negeri yang berkunjung kesini," Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. "Perbuatan pria itu bisa merusak citra Negara Taiyou di mata mancanegara," cela Sasuke.

Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya. Informasi rumit yang ia dapatkan. Sayang, otaknya tidak sampai.

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kaulah, apa maumu sekarang?" Naruto mengacak rambut kuning jabriknya.

"Curi barang dagangannya lalu kirimkan ke biro pemeriksaan istana. Yang berhasil tanpa ketahuan, dialah yang menang."

"Ada lagi?" Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Dilarang melanggar peraturan. Kecuali, kalau kau bisa membuat permainan ini semakin menarik," seringai Sasuke seakan menantang Naruto untuk memainkan permainan kecil ini.

Naruto tersenyum miring merasa tertantang begitu mendengar kalimat provokasi dari Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu waktu terlewat, ia langsung maju mendekati lapak milik pria itu. Kakinya berjalan mendekat tapi tak singgah ke lapak yang didominasi oleh meja-meja kayu panjang untuk memamerkan dagangannya. Tepat saat pria itu sedang mengarahkan atensinya ke pelanggan yang berada di depan Naruto, dengan cepat jari Naruto meraih sebuah sanggul giok dan beberapa perhiasan kecil yang posisinya di ujung meja—dekat dengan posisinya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan benda itu, ia berjalan menjauhi lapak menyelamatkan diri.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sarkas melihat keberhasilan Naruto dalam mencuri benda pendusta itu. Naruto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang yang khas. Ia menunjukkan barang curiannya ke dalam kedua lengan _kimono_ -nya yang lumayan ketat.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berjalan begitu saja. Mengambil diam-diam tanpa permisi bak cerita rakyat negeri seberang. Sasuke memilih menggunakan cara yang berbeda dan sedikit menantang untuk memenangkan permainan mereka kali ini. Dengan langkah tenang layaknya seorang pembeli biasa, ia masuk ke dalam kerumunan yang berkumpul di lapak. Bahkan sampai mengajak interaksi dengan pedagang itu.

Naruto yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan cara yang Sasuke gunakan. Ia tertawa terbahak meremehkan cara yang menurutnya mirip bunuh diri. Prinsip utama seorang pencuri adalah minimalisir kontak. Justru Sasuke malah memulai kontak dengan si pedagang. Tinggal di istana justru menumpulkan insting hewannya ya? Pikir Naruto.

"Hoi, Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Tangannya terarah menunjuk mukanya seakan mempertanyakan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas tunjukan itu dengan anggukan polosnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya memanggil Naruto untuk mendekat. Setelah mendapat kepastian akan tindakannya Naruto melangkahkan kaki kembali mendekati lapak itu.

"Ini temanku, _jii_ san. Yang tadi kuceritakan kalau dia ingin membeli perhiasan untuk pacarnya," Karang Sasuke dengan lancarnya.

Naruto terbelalak ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang isinya hanyalah kebohongan. Asli bohong. "A—apa-apaan kau Sas—"

Pria itu menyela kalimat Naruto dengan tawa renyahnya, "Tidak usah malu anak muda, wajar anak sepertimu sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya," jedahnya sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar di ujung mata akibat tawa berlebihnya.

"Coba ceritakan seperti apa gadis itu?" tanya pedagang itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Naruto terpaku menatap senyum ramah pedagang itu. Terbesit perasaan tidak tega untuk melaporkan pria itu ke biro pemeriksaan istana—karena ia tahu persis seperti apa pedagang-pedagang yang berakhir di biro pemeriksaan istana.

"A—ah itu.." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kulitnya putih, matan hijau cerah, rambutnya sewarna dengan bunga sakura, _jii_ san," cerocos Sasuke.

Naruto melotot menatap Sasuke. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi sefrontal ini? dan apa-apaan perkataan dustanya tadi? Apa saking muaknya tinggal di istana sampai membuat kepribadiannya berubah.

Lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto tertelan karena tawa terbahak pedagang itu. "Dasar, anak muda. Bagaimana dengan sanggul giok ini? Warna biru kehitaman akan cocok dengan rambut pacarmu itu, nak." Saran pedagang itu ramah.

Naruto menatap sanggul giok itu dengan tatapan tak yakin. Ia tidak memiliki pacar untuk dikirimi barang seperti ini. Untuk apa ia menerimanya? Untuk dipakainya di rumah bordil? Yang benar saja.

Sasuke menyenggol lengan Naruto. Menatapnya seakan mengguruinya tidak baik menatap orang seperti itu tidak sopan.

Naruto heran. Sejak kapan Sasuke sok mengguruinya. Apa katanya? Sopan? Yang benar saja, ia sudah lupa apa itu sopan santun. Percuma saja mengajarinya kaidah-kaidah sopan santun kepadanya. Tidak mempan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyenggol tangannya. Sepertinya orang satu ini adalah titisan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Akhirnya, mau tak mau ia mengikuti alur yang Sasuke ciptakan untuknya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia meraih sanggul giok itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Seketika Sasuke menyenggol tangan kanan Naruto sampai membuat barang yang Naruto curi tadi keluar dari lengannya.

Pedagang itu membeku seketika menyadari bahwa barang dagangannya telah dicuri. Apa lagi barang yang dicuri termasuk barang yang cukup mahal harganya.

"Penjaga, anak ini mencuri!" Teriak Sasuke keras pada sekumpulan penjaga yang kebetulan sedang melewati lapak milik pedagang itu.

Aksinya itu mencuri banyak perhatian tak hanya kalangan penjaga yang sedang lewat ataupun mangkal di sekitar lapak. Tapi juga pembeli dan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sekitar daerah itu ikut teralihkan atensinya ke Naruto. Mereka semua terdiam menyaksikan aksi yang benar-benar jarang terjadi di daerah yang benar-benar ketat penjagaannya. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini penjagaannya semakin ketat karena perayaan besar akan terjadi besok.

"Benar, kau mencuri Nak?!" hardik salah satu penjaga istana yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya lalu mengacungkan bilah mengilap itu ke leher Naruto.

"T—tunggu, i—ini—" Kata-katanya termakan ketika Sasuke menyenggol lengan kirinya sampai memuntahkan kembali barang curian yang disembunyikan di dalam sana.

Penjaga itu menatap benda yang jatuh ke tanah. Lalu tangan besinya itu meraih benda berkilau itu dari tanah. "Benar ini barang daganganmu Pak Tua?" tanya penjaga istana yang kini malah menghardik pedagang itu.

"I—iya." Jawabnya terbata.

"Tangkap bocah ini!" Teriak penjaga istana lalu menarik kasar kedua lengan Naruto untuk ditali.

Naruto bergerak melawan tidak terima. "Hoi, berengsek. Kau seharusnya juga menangkap bocah hitam pekat yang tadi berteriak! Dia juga mencuri barang dagangan Pak Tua itu!" teriak Naruto yang berusaha menyeret Sasuke ke dalam masalah ini.

 _Sialan, bisa-bisanya dia menjadikanku kambing hitam._ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau lihat? Bocah itu kabur karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi seekor kambing hitam!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjukkan Sasuke yang sudah berlari belasan meter kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas berbalik sambil menunjukkan barang yang berhasil ia curi tadi saat perhatian pedagang itu teralihkan karena mencarikan hadiah untuk 'pacar' gadungan Naruto. Tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah jepitan bertahtakan giok merah muda, seakan mengejek para penjaga-penjaga itu.

"I—itu juga daganganku," ungkap pedagang itu ketika matanya menangkap jepitan di tangan Sasuke.

Penjaga itu terbelalak menyadari mangsanya kabur satu. "Tangkap dia!" teriak penjaga itu kepada teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Reflek kawanan penjaga itu berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berlari jauh di depan mereka. Menyadari itu, Sasuke tersenyum miring menyadari rencananya berjalan seperti apa yang ia rencanakan—minus tentag Naruto yang ikut menyeretnya tidak bisa dibilang berhasil. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menyiapkan rencana untuk memperbaiki masalah kecil yang temannya perbuat.

Kaki panjangnya bergerak lincah menghindari padatnya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan utama distrik. Gerak lincahnya terlihat luwes tanpa cela sedikitpun. Tidak sedikitpun badannya menabrak badan orang-orang sedang yang berlalu–lalang di jalan utama distrik. Lain halnya dengan kawanan penjaga yang sedikit kesulitan menerobos padatnya orang dijalan.

Ia berlari menyusuri jalan utama distrik. Jika ingatannya tidak salah disalah gang yang selanjutnya akan membawanya ke distrik lain yang sudah di luar area Kota Terlarang—Kota utama yang paling dekat dengan istana. Dengan lincah kakinya melesat memasuki gang sempit yang dimaksud0.

Sayangnya ingatannya salah, gang ini sudah menjadi jalan buntu. Sebuah tembok besar dan tinggi dibangun menutupi jalanan gang.

 _Sial, sejak kapan tembok ini dibangun._ Sasuke kesal menyalahkan tembok itu. Karena ia yakin ingatannya tidak salah. Sebenarnya yang salah adalah ketidaktahuannya tentang kapan tembok ini dibangun.

Telinganya mulai mendengar sayup-sayup langkah kaki penjaga yang mulai mendekat. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Terlalu banyak memikirkan sebuah pilihan hanya membuang waktunya yang sangat terbatas. Tangan dan kaki cekatannya mulai memanjat dinding itu. Toh tinggi dinding itu tidak seberapa tingginya dengan dinding Istana yang sering ia panjat, jadi tidak masalah baginya.

Ia memanjat dinding tanpa suatu hambatan yang berarti. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia bisa sampai ke puncak tembok dengan mudahnya. Lalu ia langsung meloncat dari puncak tembok tanpa pertimbangan terlebih dahulu.

Alhasil, tubuhnya malah meniban tubuh seseorang yang kebetulan sedang berdiam di tempat itu.

Orang yang tertiban tubuhnya memekik kesakitan. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung yang mengurung seluruh tubuh orang itu. Salah satu tangannya membekap mulut yang mengeluarkan pekikan nyaring. Takut jika suaranya akan terdengar oleh penjaga istana sialan itu. Matanya tertuju menatap tembok yang menjadi penghalangnya dengan para cecunguk istana. Telinganya fokus mendengarkan derap dan sayup-sayup suara penjaga yang sudah sampai di balik tembok sedang mencari keberadaannya.

Setelah telinganya tidak mendengar suara-suara cecunguk itu. Ia yakin penjaga-penjaga itu pergi. Atensinya ia alihkan ke orang yang ia kurung badannya dari tadi.

Tatapan mereka bertemu di satu titik ketika Sasuke memberikan atensinya. Kedua iris yang berlawanan warna saling beradu pandang mempertanyakan kenapa orang ini bisa ada disini. Mereka terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Terlalu malu untuk saling buka suara mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di otak mereka.

Sasuke terpaku dengan iris kelabu itu. Darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir ketika merasakan hembusan nafas orang itu menerpa hangat tangannya tangannya. Terlebih posisinya saat ini berada di posisi yang menguntungkan setiap kaum adam. Ia bisa merasakan tiap gesekan yang orang itu perbuat karena minimnya jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali gesekan-gesekan kecil itu tidak sengaja menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang benar-benar haus akan sentuhan.

Sedangkan orang itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa batang hidungnya. Sesekali meniup pelan poni ratanya yang berderet menutupi dahinya. Sensasi yang aneh tiba-tiba merayapi tubuhnya. Tubunya serasa memanas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia yakin sekali pipinya sudah memerah panas karena terlalu lama menikmati rangsangan yang disebabkan oleh hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke.

"T—tuan?" cicitnya pelan.

Seketika Sasuke sadar dari fantasi liarnya.

Liar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **A/N :**

 **Wkwkwkwk. Ada yang mau nebak si orang itu siapa? Kalo bener saya update cepet *gakjanji *dihajar. Sebenarnya aku lagi libur sih. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **Ceritanya lagi buka review fict yang terlantar. Entah kenapa mendadak baper baca reviewnya yang kecewa karena ini discontinued. Maafkan saya yang terlalu malas dan** _ **moody-**_ **an dalam membuat fict. TT^TT**

 **Makasih yang sudah ng e-fave-foll Benang Merah. Gak tau ada yang menungguin atau mengharapkan itu fik dipublish apa nggak. TT aku aja ada yang fave aja terharu *efek main di fandom minor.**

 **FAQ bisa dilayangkan ke kotak review. Sebisa mungkin saya jawab.**

 **Salam.**

 **Kana**


	2. Drowned

**Disclaimer.** Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **[2]**

—" _I drown because of you."—_

* * *

Hinata melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, mendengus kesal menyadari usahanya selama ini tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Semua waktu dan tenaganya yang ia pertaruhkan sejak tadi terbuang sia-sia. Yang benar saja, dua jam yang ia habiskan di distrik ini hanya membawanya ke jalan buntu yang menurutnya tidak jelas juntrungannya.

 _Mengesalkan_.

Masih jelas di ingatannya kalau jalan ini akan membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju—biro pemeriksaan barang. Hinata yakin sekali ada tikungan setelah jalan ini yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju. Tapi, yang ia temukan malah sebuah tembok besar yang memenuhi badan jalan bukannya pertigaan.

 _Sejak kapan tempat ini berubah?_ Pikir Hinata uring-uringan. Mencari kambing hitam masalahnya.

 _Daripada mencari kambing yang akan dihitamkan, lebih baik memeriksa ingatanmu ini, Hinata. Ingatan itu sudah terlewat sepuluh tahun lamanya dan kau masih percaya kalau akan tetap sama?_

Hinata menyeret langkahnya mendekati tembok jalan. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya berharap dapat mencurahkan rasa lelah yang menggunung ke tumpukan batu dingin itu. Masih dengan raut kusut, Hinata menatap nanar kotak makan yang ada di tangannya.

 _Berikan ini ke otou san sebelum makanannya dingin, ne Hinata._

Pesan ibu terngiang di benak Hinata. Ia teringat akan usahanya dengan sang ibu untuk membuat makanan ini. Dari merelakan hidungnya menghitam karena terkena abu saat meniup tungku agar tetap panas. Mengikhlaskan tangan lentiknya bau amis ikan. Sampai mandi keringat karena mondar-mandir keliling distrik hanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah kotak yang dibuat atas hasil kerja kerasnya dan sang ibu. Kini, ia malah membuang semua usaha dan perjuangannya dengan membiarkan makanan ini dingin karena dirinya tersesat!

Jujur, ia kesal dengan penyakitnya yang—kadang buta arah. Kemana pun ia melangkah selalu berakhir di jalan buntu ini—dan sialnya, bertanya hanya membuat dirinya semakin tersesat seperti di dalam lingkaran setan.

Hinata menghela napas berat. Tangannya bergerak menyeka butiran peluh yang membasahi dahi. Lengan panjang _kimono_ -nya ia gulung ke pertengahan siku. Sungguh, ia merasakan panas luar dalam.

Apa memang, Kota Terlarang sepanas ini? Ataukah ini hanyalah trik dari _Kami_ sama untuk menguji kesabaranku? Pikirnya.

Hinata menghela napas menata pikiran mencoba untuk optimis. Mungkin terbiasa tinggal di kampung halamannya—Seto membuatnya asing dengan suhu di Kota Terlarang yang relatif lebih hangat.

Lalu, masalah tersesat. Mungkin karena ia masih awam dengan Kota terlarang. Ia baru pindah ketempat ini kemarin sore, walaupun sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia pernah menjejaki tanah disini.

Hinata menepuk pipinya. Berusaha memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Ayolah, pasti kantor ayah sudah dekat. Hiburnya.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Hinata mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat menyebalkan itu.

Namun belum genap ia mengambil satu langkah, mendadak langit diatasnya menjadi gelap.

 _Apa mau hujan?_

Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Memastikan keberadaan awan mendung yang mungkin akan mendatangkan hujan. Tapi, yang ia temukan adalah langit di atasnya _benar-benar_ gelap. Selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah beban yang menubruk tubuhnya sampai limbung menghantam tanah.

"A—ah" Hinata merasakan kulitnya bergesekan dengan permukaan tanah yang kasar.

Ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya, namun pemberat tubuhnya menahan semua pergerakannya dan membekap mulutnya.

Mata bulan Hinata terbelalak sempurna ketika menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang sedang menindihnya. Ia hendak mengeluarkan protes ke orang itu. Yang ada orang itu semakin mengeratkan bekapannya ke mulut Hinata.

Keringat dingin mengucur menggantikan peluh yang tadi membanjiri tubuh Hinata. Debaran jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang setiap kali tubuh orang itu bergerak menggesek beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Hinata berjengit berusaha menghindari sentuhan kecil orang itu. Tangannya mendorong perlahan tubuh yang menindihnya. Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang mimpi buruk yang terjadi padanya sepuluh tahun silam.

 _Tenanglah Hinata. Orang ini tidak akan melakukan suatu hal yang buruk. Ia hanya sedang melarikan diri._

Tepat sesuai dugaannya, sesaat kemudian derap langkah berat khas penjaga istana yang sangat ia kenal menggema perlahan. Merambati tanah tempatnya bersandar. Sayup-sayup suara baritone khas pria dewasa terdengar. Suara sayup yang seakan mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Hinata dapat merasakan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti mereka. Terutama orang di atasnya yang masih setia mengawasi dinding ketimbang menatapnya.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Otaknya seakan buntu untuk berfikir. Alhasil ia hanya diam mengikuti alur yang orang itu paksakan kepadanya. Walaupun hatinya kalut karena takut jika tragedi itu terulang kembali.

Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berdoa pada _Kami_ sama.

Masing-masing dari mereka bertahan dalam posisi ditindih dan menindih. Bahkan mereka sempat menahan napas berusaha meminimalkan hawa keberadaan mereka ketika derap langkah itu makin mendekat. Detak jantung mereka bedetum semakin menggila seakan dapat merasakan bahaya yang mereka takutkan semakin mendekat. Sisi satu merasakan ketakutan akan sosok diseberang sana. Sedangkan sisi lain merasa ketakutan akan sosok di atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Yang jelas, mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama; ketakutan.

Akhirnya, ketika orang-orang di seberang tembok telah pergi. Salah satu dari mereka membuang napas lega—setidaknya. Ia mengendurkan semua pertahanannya termasuk bekapan tangannya pada orang yang ia tindih.

Sejatinya, ia bermaksud meminta maaf akan tindakannya yang dirasa kurang sopan ini. Namun niatannya mengambang begitu saja ketika pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dalam posisi yang intim. Teramat intim untuk orang yang baru saja bertemu.

Iris hitam sepekat abu itu melebar ketika mendapati iris kelabu yang menyerangnya dengan sorot ekspresi yang khas. Sorotan aneh seakan menyiratkan rasa takut yang dicampuradukkan dengan tatapan penasaran yang kental. Batu hitam abunya terkunci menatap relief wajah yang baru ia kenali. Merekam setiap lekukan yang membentuk paras _ayu-_ nya.

Otaknya beku seketika. Terbius oleh tatapan intens yang Hinata layangkan. Nafasnya menderu kala ia merasakan kepulan nafas Hinata yang menerpa batang hidungnya. Ia tercekat merasakan sensasi tegang aneh setiap kali tubuh Hinata tak sengaja bergesek dengan tubuh bawahnya yang sensitif. Semerbak wangi lavender benar-benar memenuhi indera penciumannya. Seakan terbius oleh wangi yang jarang ia hirup itu ia menipiskan jarak untuk semakin meresapi aroma yang telah menjandi candu sesaatnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia tenggelam dalam pesona yang orang ini ciptakan.

"T—Tuan?"

Lamunannya pecah seketika.

Tubuhnya bergerak kaku mengenyahkan dirinya dari orang yang ia tindih. Ia mengalihkan padang tak mampu untuk menatap langsung orang itu. Namun di sisi lain ia mencuri-curi pandang mengamati gadis yang ia tindih tadi—dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan perasaan malu yang memenuhi di hatinya.

Merasa telah bebas sepenuhnya Hinata berdiri menata pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu tanah. Membenahi lipatan _kimono_ -nya yang sedikit berantakan. Namun aktivitasnya terhenti ketika matanya menatap horor kotak makan yang ia perjuangkan itu dalam posisi mengerikan; terbalik memuntahkan semua isinya.

"O—oh tidaak!" Pekik Hinata. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia menghampiri tumpukan nasi dan lauk yang sudah tak layak makan. Tangannya bergerak berusaha mengumpulkan makanan-makanan itu agar kembali masuk ke wadahnya.

 _Mungkin masih ada yang selamat_. Pikirnya.

Namun ketika tangannya menyentuh benda-benda itu, Hinata merasakan perih di sekujur telapak tangannya. Ia pun membalikkan tangannya memeriksa apa yang salah di sana. Ia membelalak mendapati luka gores yang lumayan dalam di kedua telapaknya.

Seakan tak peduli, ia tetap mengumpulkan sisa hasil jerih payahnya dengan sang ibu menggunakan tangan kotornya. Ia menggigit bibir menahan setiap sensasi perih serasa ditusuk jarum ketika benda asing itu menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka.

Orang itu diam. Ia memperhatikan bahu kecil Hinata yang berjengit sekali dua kali itu. Mata hitamnya melirik nasi-nasi yang tercecer di tanah-dan entah darimana datangnya, ia merasa bersalah pada gadis yang ia tiban tadi.

Ia berdeham pelan. Berusaha mencuri perhatian Hinata. Sejenak Hinata diam seakan sadar dengan kode yang orang itu kirimkan padanya. Namun rasa kesal-marah-merasa dilecehkan memenuhi relung hatinya. Ego menguasainya jadilah Hinata tak sudi untuk mengacuhkan orang itu.

Sadar akan sikap jual mahal Hinata, orang itu berdeham sekali lagi. "Nona?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas entah kenapa ia semakin kesal dengan orang itu. Tangannya bergerak cekatan membersihkan makanannya. Seakan tak peduli dengan rasa perih yang menggerogoti telapaknya.

Merasak tak diacuhkan untuk kedua kalinya, orang itu menghampiri Hinata. Lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Nona—"

"Apa?!" potong Hinata ketus sambil menatap nyalang orang yang sudah merusak hasil kerja kerasnya.

Mendapati tatapan yang seakan mengajaknya berperang itu membuat orang itu sulit meneguk ludahnya. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Nona. Aku mohon pa—"

"Apa katamu? Pamit?" Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Menganggap orang di depannya ini tidak punya sopan santun. Lempar batu sembunyi tangan?Yang benar saja.

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Kau harus menggantinya _Tuan_ ," ucap Hinata penuh penekanan dan lancar tanpa gagap yang sering menjeratnya.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap sadis seperti ini. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa seperti diatas angin sekarang.

Orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa bingung dengan tuntutan Hinata. "Apa? Aku? Apa yang harus kuganti?" ucapnya polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan retoris itu, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum remeh—dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia akan bermain kotor.

 _Kesempatan bagus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Selamat Hiashi dono, atas kembalinya anda dari Seto."

Hiashi tersenyum tipis mendengar sanjungan dari pria berkacamata itu—Kabuto yang duduk di seberang meja.

Hiashi menelisik penampilan pria yang sudah ia kenal sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. _Kimono_ mewahnya yang membalut rapi tubunya. Senyuman misterius yang terpatri di bibirnya memang benar-benar khas. Tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Kabuto sejak terakhir kali Hiashi melihatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Hiashi berdeham, "Sama-sama Kabuto. Aku senang bisa kembali ke Kota Terlarang setelah lewat sepuluh tahun lamanya," ucap Hiashi diiringi tawa renyahnya.

Kabuto memberi tanda ke pelayan wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya agar melakukan tugasnya. Paham maksud tuannya, pelayan itu berjalan pelan mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Kabuto—diantara dia dan Hiashi lalu menuangkan sake kedalam sloki-sloki kecil yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Silahkan, ini perayaan atas kembalinya anda ke Kota Terlarang, Hiashi dono."

Hiashi mengulas senyum tipis mengambil sesloki kecil untuk menghargai tamunya. "Kau tahu, jika istriku tahu ia akan marah."

Kabuto tertawa pelan, "Istrimu tak ada di sini Hiashi dono, tenang saja." Hiashi tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Ia pun meneguk cairan bening itu sekali teguk tanpa ada perasaan bersalah tumbuh menjalari batinnya karena telah melanggar nasehat istri tercintanya.

Sedangkan yang menghidangkan jamuan hanya menatap Hiashi penuh maksud. Ia berdeham kecil, "Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya sejak insiden itu, Hiashi dono," ia menjedah memicingkan mata ke pria yang ia ajak bicara itu. "Anda tidak melupakannya bukan?" lanjut Kabuto.

Hiashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kabuto. Otaknya melambat memproses tiap kata yang dilontarkan Kabuto padanya. Berkas-berkas ingatannya bertubrukan satu sama lain seakan saling menutupi ingatan kelamnya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengambil sesloki sake yang sudah dituangkan lagi oleh pelayan. Lalu meneguk cairan bening itu perlahan. Berbeda dengan tegukan awal tadi. Ia lebih menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh minuman memabukkan itu. Namun sejatinya, ia lebih fokus meredam perasaan berat yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya ketimbang menikmati sake.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar mengatur emosi yang membuncah di dadanya. "Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya," ia menjedah mengambil napas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hari dimana aku akan kehilangan putriku? Mustahil, Kabuto." Ucapnya lirih.

Suasana beku kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hiashi diam seribu bahasa hanya menatap sloki kayu itu dengan tatapan pilu. Sama halnya dengan Kabuto yang turut membatu karena suasana yang terkonsturk setelah pernyataan pahit Hiashi. Namun, perbedaannya adalah, dengan pongahnya ia memasang senyum miring yang tipis.

Hiashi mengambil sesloki minuman lagi. Suara kayu yang saling beradu, tegukan yang terdengar putus asa, menambah kaku suasana ruangan itu. Hiashi memicingkan matanya melirik Kabuto. Seakan mengajak Kabuto untuk bergabung dalam acara minum yang Kabuto sendiri adakan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia berharap orang ini turut merubah suasana yang telah terlanjur ada.

Namun ajakan baiknya hanya dibalas senyuman lugu dari pria bersurai putih itu, "Anda tahu, apa tujuanku kemari, Hiashi dono?" ia menjedah mengambil secarik perkamen dalam lipatan _kimono_ -nya.

"Untuk mengingatkan anda akan tawaran saya sepuluh tahun lalu." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan perkamen yang telah berada di tangannya.

Hiashi diam tak merespon. Mata kelabunya melirik perkamen itu sekilas. "Kuharap aku tidak perlu mengingatkanmu tentang jawabanku, Kabuto," jawabnya tanpa menaruh minat untuk membuka perkamen itu.

Kabuto membisu. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Lidahnya kelu barang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bingung memilih kata apa yang tepat untuk membalas—mengubah jawaban Hiashi. Sedangkan Hiashi tidak mempermasalahkan sikap apatis Kabuto. Ia mengambil sesloki lagi sakenya lalu meneguknya cepat.

 _Istriku akan membenci ini._ Desisnya ketika mendapati pelayan itu tersenyum ramah seakan menggodanya saat menuangkan sake.

"Tidakkah anda berubah pikiran Hiashi dono?"

Tanpa sengaja Hiashi menaruh slokinya keras. Dengan cepat ia menyambar perkamen dari tangan Kabuto. Membuka lipatan perkamen itu lalu meninggalkan stempelnya tepat di akhir kata yang tertulis disana. Tanpa sekalipun mata atau otaknya berusaha menangkap—memproses kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

"Lihat, ini kah yang kau inginkan?" ia menjedah memperlihatkan perkamen yang sudah dicap oleh stempel khas Hyuuga—marganya. "Tapi maaf saja," ia merobek perkamen itu lalu meremuknya hingga menjadi gumpalan kertas tak berarti.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah Kabuto."

Kabuto hening sejenak mendengar penuturan tegas Hiashi. Matanya menatap detik-detik perkamennya disobek seakan bukan hal yang penting, lalu diremuk sampai berbentuk gumpalan tak jelas. Ia mendecih kesal merasa tak dihargai, "Sebegitu setianya 'kah, anda terhadap keluarga kerajaan, Hiashi dono?" sindir Kabuto.

"Aku bersumpah setia kepada Yang Mulia Selir," ia menjedah, "Bahkan sampai mati _sekalipun_ ,"

Kabuto tersenyum miring, _orang yang keras kepala._ Tawa sarkas yang penuh penghinaan pun lepas dari kandang, "Teramat setia sampai merelakan anak gadismu menjadi tumbal?"

Hiashi kembali diam. Ia menatap nyalang Kabuto. Tangannya mengepal menahan hasrat untuk mencekik orang didepannya.

Seakan tak peka, yang ditatap malah mengirim dengusan merendahkan, "Lihat, rasa setiamu tak lain hanyalah perasaan dusta sepihak," ia mengambil napas. "Apa Yang Mulia Selir menyanjungmu atas pengorbananmu sepuluh tahun lalu? Tidak! Yang ada kau hanya dibuang ke Seto—"

"—bisa kau tutup mulutmu, Kabuto? Hinata adalah korban tragedi dari tragedi! Bukan seorang tumbal!" Hiashi diam sejenak mengatur emosi yang telah mendidih.

"Jika aku tidak mengingat persahabatan kita dahulu sudah jelas kau kutendang dari tempat ini dari tadi."

Ia terkekeh, "Apa? Persahabatan? Aku sudah membuang itu, Hiashi..."

"Kalau kau kesini hanya menuntut jawabanku, jawabanku tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu; aku menolak mengkhianati keluarga kerajaan," Hiashi menjedah. "Jika bukan, silahkan pintu keluar ada dibelakangmu." Hashi mengakhiri kalimatnya tak mencoba menoleransi kata apapun yang mungkin—dan sudah keluar dari mulut ular Kabuto.

Kabuto menatap sinis pria tua yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya. Ia mendengus kesal lalu berbalik membelakangi Hiashi. Ingin hati untuk keluar dari ruangan yang telah membuat hatinya panas. "—dan lagi," langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar Hiashi bersuara.

"Bisa kau tak membawa wanita ini jika kau berkunjung lagi? Istriku takkan menyukai ini," ucap Hiashi penuh sindiran yang khas.

"Seperti aku sudi mengunjungimu," Kabuto tersenyum miring. "Pria yang setia," setelah itu, ia berlalu meninggakan Hiashi sendiri.

Kini Hiashi sendiri sekarang. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Hanyut dalam perasaannya ia mencoba mengatur kembali emosi yang sempat tak terkontrol akibat reuni panas bersama sang sahabat lama. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan sahabat. Hiashi memijat pangkal hidungnya merasakan pening yang menjalari kepalanya. Ia menggertakkan rahangnya menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di sepanjang dahi sampai kebelakang kepala. Denyutan itu semakin menjadi tatkala ingatan lima hari yang lalu terputar dengan sangat lancar.

 _Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, Hyuuga san._

Suara wanita yang sangat ia hormati—Yang Mulia Selir terlintas sekilas bersamaan dengan putaran kaset ingatannya. Masih jelas di otaknya, hari dimana Yang Mulia Selir jauh-jauh dari Kota Terlarang ke Seto—rumahnya hanya untuk memberikan surat perintah. Surat perintah yang pertama setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya wanita kesepian itu memberikan amanatnya terakhir kali. _Nostalgia_.

 _Kau tahu, enam hari lagi Itachi sama akan naik tahta. Momen yang tepat untuk mengulang kembali tragedi sepuluh tahun silam, bukan? Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan permintaanku ini, Hyuuga san._

Hiashi terkekeh ketika mengingat penuturan Yang Mulia Selir. Ia tertawa palsu menertawakan ketidakberdayaan dirinya untuk menolak permintaan selir yang terhormat itu. Namun disisi lain ia merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa di batinnya ketika menyanggupi permintaan itu. Permintaan yang mengingatkannya akan luka lama yang hampir tertutup sempurna oleh waktu. Luka yang menorehkan rasa sakit yang mendalam dan tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Tidak akan pernah ia melupakan tragedi sepuluh tahun lalu walau sampai mati sekalipun.

Masih jelas di ingatannya, hari-hari bak mimpi indah yang sempat ia nikmati. Hari-hari sebelum bencana mengerikan itu datang lalu menghanguskan segalanya hanya meninggalkan jelaga hitam. Hari dimana ia masih sanggup melayani, bersumpah setia kepada sahabatnya, Kaisar Fugaku—suami dari Yang Mulia selir. Hari dimana ia telah membentuk keluarga kecil yang dikaruniai dua anak yang manis dan berbakti kepadanya. Hari dimana ia hidup serasa berjalan dengan ringan di jalan yang lurus tanpa menemukan suatu kelokan yang berarti.

Namun tragedi itu, membangunkannya dari hari-hari penuh mimpi indahnya. Tragedi dimana ia harus memilih antara _kebahagian_ atau _kejayaan_. Antara _cinta_ atau _pengabdian_. Antara _keluarga_ atau _sahabat_.

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan guruh di dalam dirinya agar tak semakin lepas kendali. Nafasnya menderu panas merasakan sesak yang mulai membebani relung hatinya. Sungguh kalau mati dapat menyelesaikan segalanya, ia sudah memilih itu sebelum sepuluh tahun terlewat.

" _Tou_ saaan..."

Suara sayup anak gadisnya terdengar dari ujung _roka_ di depan ruangannya. Ia gelagapan menyembunyikan gejolak emosi yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi. Hatinya takut jika anak gadisnya akan bertanya ada apa gerangan karena melihat dirinya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

Terlebih yang paling ia takutkan adalah jika anak itu merasa penasaran lalu mencari tahu tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun itu hanya karena dirinya.

" _Tou_ san!" seorang gadis bersurai indigo sebahu dengan senyuman lebarnya ia membuka lebar _fusuma_ yang tadi tertutup rapat. Masih dengan senyumannya ia berjalan menghampiri meja tempat _tou_ san-nya duduk sambil menyilang kaki.

"Waktunya makan siang _Tou_ san," ucapnya lalu meletakkan kotak bekal yang terbalut kain rapi.

Hiashi menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang mampu menipu anak gadisnya. Ia meraih kotak tersebut lalu membuka ikatan yang merangkum kotak itu. "Kau benar-benar tepat waktu nak," ucapnya lalu membuka tutup kotak. " _Sushi_? Tumben sekali," ia mengambil sumpit lalu mengambil satu lahapan.

"Yaa, karena ini merayakan kenaikan pangkat ayah ke Kepala Kepolisian Biro Pemeriksaan barang," celoteh gadis itu riang sambil mengumbar senyum.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Hmmm... Bagaimana ya," Hiashi menjedah merasakan rasa umami yang menginvasi ronggannya. Setelah rasa itu tertelan sempurna, ia memasang raut kecewa penuh dusta. Sudut matanya ia melirik ekspresi kecewa yang mulai tumbuh di rupa anaknya.

Ia terkekeh dalam hati, "Apa benar kau yang membuatnya, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada dingin.

"Te—tentu saja, _Tou_ san. Ini buktinya!" ucapnya menunjukkan jemarinya yang penuh perban. Seakan jemari lentik yang dibalut perban itu adalah sebuah hal yang patut dibanggakan.

Namun Hiashi _keukeuh_ menatap tak percaya makanan enak yang tertata rapi di kotak makannya ini adalah jerih payah Hinata.

Melihat raut tak bersahabat yang ditunjukkan ayahnya, Hinata memasang ekspresi besungutnya, "Baiklah kalau _tou_ san tak suka," ia menjedah lalu memberesi—merebut kotak makanan itu dari ayahnya.

"Aku buang saja," ucapnya ketus.

Tawa Hiashi tergelak, "Baiklah, _Tou_ san percaya. Ini enak sekali."

Sejenak Hinata—gadis itu masih memasang ekspresi kesalnya namun berangsur hilang digantikan senyuman bangganya. Ia menyengirkan cengirannya yang khas.

Namun hanya berlangsung sebentar setelah itu ekspresi yang ia pasang berubah seakan mengingat suatu hal. " _Ne_ , _Tou_ san," panggilnya lirih ragu dengan keputusannya.

Hiashi hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat respon tak jelas ayahnya. Jarinya saling tertaut gelisah takut jika ayahnya memasang nada tak bersahabat setelah pertanyaan yang sangat ia dambakan jawabannya terlontar dari mulutnya.

Hinata mencoba mengatur napasnya. _Ayolah, Tou san tak mungkin langsung marah hanya karena aku menanyakan hal itu._

" _T—Tou_ san!" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

Hiashi mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung dengan sikap aneh anaknya. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya pelan.

"A—anu itu, anu.." nyalinya menguap seketika.

Hiashi menatap intens Hinata. Menagih maksud aneh putrinya.

Hinata menggigit bibir, "Ka—kapan _Onii_ san pulang?" lontarnya dengan penuh khawatir dan takut akan respon selanjutnya.

Hiashi diam sejenak. Memroses pertanyaan aneh yang terucap dari bibir putrinya. Sadar akan alasan mengapa anaknya sangat takut untuk menanyakan hal itu, tawa Hiashi tergelak. "Kau hanya menanyakan dia? Kukira apa, Hinata.." Hiashi menyeka air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Ya.. Kupikir _Tou_ san akan marah, mengingat hubungan terakhir _Tou_ san dengan _Onii_ san sedikit merenggang.. dua tahun lalu," ucap Hinata lirih.

Hiashi tercekat, kerongkongannya mendadak kering mengingat masalahnya dengan putra sulungnya tempo lalu. Akar masalanya memang sepele—tentang ujian pegawai negeri yang sangat ingin anaknya dambakan itu. Namun, atas dasar luka lama yang tak pernah ia umbar, dan keinginannya untuk sebisa mungkin menjauh dari kerajaan dan Kota Terlarang, ia menentang keras ambisi anaknya.

Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat ini.

Hiashi menelan ludahnya,agar mengobati kekeringan yang melanda di kerongkonganya, "Sekarang sudah tak apa, Hinata," ucapnya menghibur anak bungsunya itu. "Esok, Itachi sama akan naik tahta, pastinya ujian pegawai negeri akan diadakan besar-besaran di sini, di Kota Terlarang," ia menjeda menarik napas.

"Dan _Tou_ san sudah mengizinkan Neji untuk ikut serta." Hiashi mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan seulas senyum simpul di bibirnya.

Batu bulan Hinata melebar. Senyumnya merekah mendengar persetujuaan yang telah di ucapkan oleh ayahnya. Perasaan bahagia merebak memenuhi relung dadanya. Ia merasa senang dan penuh syukur akhirnya setelah menabung rindu selama dua tahun lamanya akan terbayar lunas esok hari. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kakak rambut panjangnya.

"Benarkah? Aku harus bersiap! Besok masak apa ya? Sushi? Sashimi? Teriyaki? Ramen?" Hinata mulai meracau sendiri. Hiashi hanya diam memperhatikan anak gadisnya yang sedang semangat-semangatnya membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kedatangan kakaknya

"Oh—oh hadiah! Hadiah jika _Onii_ san lulus tes! Aku harus membelinya!" ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

Hiashi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Ia menuangkan teh hijau panas kesukaannya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata tadi.

" _Tou_ san! Bolehkah aku pergi berkeliling kota mencari hadiah untuk _Onii_ san?" dengan binar penuh harapnya ia meminta izin kepada ayahnya tercinta.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

Setelah izin diberikan, tanpa menunggu waktu yang terlewat Hinata melesat meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya untuk pergi mencari hadiah yang tepat.

Kini Hiashi sendiri lagi. Mata yang sewarna dengan Hinata itu menatap kepergiannya yang pergi bak angin. Masih dengan senyum tipis yang khas, Hiashi menatap kotak makan yang isinya telah habis disantap.

 _Benar-benar bukan masakanmu ataupun Hinata._ Batinnya. Hiashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata tadi, namun ia sangat yakin makanan yang ia santap tadi bukan buatan istrinya maupun Hinata. Entahlah, ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan siapa yang buat siapa. Asalkan putrinya bahagia ia rela walaupun hidup dalam jurang yang penuh dusta.

Hiashi mendesah pelan. Setidaknya beban hari berat dipundaknya sedikit menguap ketika melihat senyum manis putrinya—setidaknya. Netranya menatap gumpalan perkamen yang ia sobek itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersyukur merobek perkamen itu.

Dengan senyum meremehkan yang khas ia meraih perkamen itu lalu menyusun potongan-potongan kertas itu menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh kembali.

 _Benar-benar bodoh._ Pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke sama," suara itu menghenyakkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke asal suara—seorang pria jangkung bermasker itu berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu, Kakashi," ucapnya datar.

Pria itu—Kakashi menegakkan badannya, menatap orang yang sudah ia layani sejak kecil. Mulutnya diam menunggu titah apa yang akan pangeran ini kirimkan padanya.

Tak menunggu waktu terbuang Sasuke pun angkat bicara, "Bebaskan Naruto, lalu tahan pedagang itu sebisa mungkin. Aku akan menemuinya nanti malam."

Begitu mendengar perintah yang terkesan absolut itu, Kakashi membungkukkan badannya tanda mengerti, "Baik Sasuke sama." Ia menjedah, "Kuharap anda tidak pulang terlalu _larut_." Setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan tuannya sendiri berdiri di halaman.

Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati mendengar permintaan pengawalnya yang terasa mirip ibu-ibu rumah tangga itu. _Terlalu larut?_ Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin akan pulang malam. Toh ketika urusannya dengan gadis aneh itu tuntas, ia langsung melesat ke Juugo—temannya untuk mengambil pedang yang sudah ia pesan hampir sebulan yang lalu. Selepas itu, ia akan ke perbatasan menenangkan diri disana.

 _Rencana yang indah_.

Tapi.. setelah menit demi menit yang terlewat, kenapa gadis yang menjadi sumber masalahnya ini tidak muncul-muncul menampakkan batang hidungnya? Membuat kesal saja. Tidak tahukah gadis itu kalau Sasuke ini hampir mirip gelandangan karena berdiri di depan pagar Biro Pemeriksaan Istana dengan tatapan setengah linglung? Tidak. Tidak tahulah jawabannya.

Yang benar saja menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke tempat dimana ia dengan mudahnya akan dikenali. Itu sama saja mendatangi perangkap tikus. Demi menghindari masuk ke tempat yang penuh jebakan itu saja Sasuke bersusah payah memanggil Kakashi yang kebetulan suaranya ia tangkap dari balik pagar.

Ia mendengus kesal. Jujur dari semua hal yang ada di dunia ini ia paling kesal kalau disuruh menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas juntrungannya—ya.. semacam gadis itu yang selalu membuat perasaanya berdebar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas dan juga entah setan dari neraka mana yang datang lalu mengirim gambar-gambar penuh sensor setiap kali dirinya berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Intinya Sasuke tidak suka—dan ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau gadis itu muncul ia akan—

"Tuan!" Yah, suara yang ia harapkan itu muncul juga.

Dengan ekspresi datar sedatar papan cucian Sasuke menatap gadis yang berdiri di sisi kirinya. Gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan senyum manis yang membulatkan wajahnya—dan senyuman itulah yang Sasuke tidak suka darinya. Karena senyuman itulah awal dari perasaan aneh itu muncul.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu mendekat menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan anehnya. Namun sayangnya pikiran dan tatapan Sasuke tidak berada di tempatnya. Entah sudah melalang buana sampai mana.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sasuke diam membatu menyadari jarak yang ada diantaranya dan gadis itu sudah menipis. Netra Sasuke terpusat pada ekspresi khawatir yang gadis itu tujukan padanya. Kulit putih seputih susu itu terlihat sedikit memerah efek pancaran sinar matahari yang lumayan menyengat. Bibir merah muda alami itu terlihat sedikit basah. Bekas gigitan kecil yang tertinggal di gumpalan daging itu dan cukup mampu membangkitkan hasrat terpendam Sasuke. Wangi lavender yang ia benci itu mendadak memenuhi indera penciumannya, seakan merayunya untuk kembali menikmati aroma itu.

"Tuan?"

Sasuke terhenyak dari fantasi anehnya. Ia mundur selangkah menjauhi gadis itu. Ia merasakan gejolak aneh setiap kali berada di dekat gadis yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui namanya. Gejolak aneh dan fantasi yang menurutnya kotor itu ber- _seliwer-_ an seakan menggodanya untuk menyentuh—menjamahi gadis yang jauh lebih muda daripadanya.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu kalau itu wajar untuk remaja tanggung seperti dirinya.

"A—aku tidak apa," jawabnya. _Sial! Sejak kapan dia jadi gagap begini?!_ Sasuke menutup hidungnya memblokade wangi lavender yang masih semerbak di hidungnya.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran begitu melihat reflek Sasuke yang menutupi hidungnya. _Apa aku bau?_ Pikirnya. Seingatnya ia sudah mandi. Ia mengangkat lengannya sibuk menciumi _kimono_ yang ia kenakan itu, memeriksa bau-bauan aneh yang mungkin melekat di tubuhnya.

Dari sudut matanya Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang harus ia waspadai gerak-geriknya. Masih dengan hidung tertutup Sasuke buka suara, "Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Sekarang kita sudah impas bukan? Aku sudah membelikanmu sushi untuk pengganti kotak makanmu yang jatuh tadi—"

"—Belum," gadis itu memotongnya cepat. "Aku punya satu permintaan—"

"—Apa lagi, _Nona_? Tak cukupkah aku membelikanmu sushi?!" Sasuke balas memotong perkataan Gadis itu setengah berteriak.

"Tenang dulu, Tuan," ucapnya kalem. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengantarkanku ke toko senjata? Bagaimana? Kau tahu bukan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap heran gadis di depannya ini. _Kenapa gadis ini seperti esper yang tau kemana tujuanku selanjutnya._ Batinnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan memaksamu membayar kali ini," rayunya lagi.

Sasuke diam mempertimbangkan permintaan gadis ini. Memang kenyataan yang ia ucapkan tadi mendukung keputusannya untuk menolak mentah-mentah permintaan aneh gadis ini. Namun, disisi lain hati nuraninya seakan menolak untuk meninggalkan gadis ini sendiri. Terlebih kalau tebakannya benar, gadis ini masih awam dengan seluk-beluk Kota Terlarang yang terkenal akan kriminalitasnya. Cukup berbahaya untuk ukuran gadis kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang daerah hitam kota ini.

Katakanlah Sasuke sebenarnya khawatir akan keselamatannya. Namun terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya.

Sasuke pun mendesah berat berdoa semoga ia tidak menyesali keputusan ini, "Baiklah.." Sontak senyuman gadis itu merekah mendengar ucapan setuju Sasuke. Ia bergerak mengeleminasi jarak yang ada diantaranya dan Sasuke, niat hati ingin memeluk—ataupun menyalami bentuk rasa terima kasihnya namun geraknya terhenti ketika merasakan dorongan telapak tangan di dahinya.

"Dengan satu syarat," Sasuke menjedah menatap intimidasi gadis itu. "Jangan mendekat kurang dari satu meter dariku." Ucapnya absolut.

Gadis itu memasang raut tak sukanya. "Tapi—" bantahannya terhentik ketika menatap raut intimidasi—setengah memaksa yang Sasuke layangkan padanya. "Baiklah.." ia pun menundukkan kepala menuruti kata Sasuke.

Senyum Sasuke terulas sedikit, "Baguslah." Ucapnya dingin lalu melangkahkan kaki dengan arogannya memandu jalan untuk gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendecih kesal—walaupun hal itu keluar dari karakternya. Ia mendadak kesal dengan syarat aneh yang diajukan oleh pria itu. Syarat itu yang seakan menganggapnya seperti hewan parasit—virus yang layak untuk dihindari. _Apa-apaan itu?_

Tak mau ketinggalan jauh, dengan berat hati ia menyusul langkah panjang Sasuke. "Tuan, siapa namamu?" tanyanya setengah berteriak karena jarak yang cukup jauh diantara mereka.

"Apa itu penting?" Sasuke melirik kebelakang sekilas menatapnya.

"Yah.. Penting! Masa aku harus memanggilmu Tuan terus—"

"Itu tidak buruk," potong Sasuke cepat.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi, itu buruk bagiku!" ia menjedah, "Namaku Hinata—Hyuuga Hinata, sekarang giliranmu," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Ia meneruskan langkahnya sambil mengulas senyum miring yang gadis itu—Hinata tidak ketahui.

Sedangkan yang ia dustai itu masih menyimpan perasaan kesal yang menggumpal di hatinya, "Tuan, siapa namamu?" ia mengulang pertanyaanya kembali.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, melirik gadis yang setia menunggu rangkaian kata miliknya—dan entah kenapa Sasuke ingin tertawa ketika melihat ekpresi lucu yang penuh rasa penasaran yang Hinata pasang itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, "Namaku Tuan, puas?" ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik melanjutkan jalannya sambil menyeringai tipis. Teramat tipis.

"Tuaaan!"

Yak, sepertinya Hinata harus banyak puasa marah.

.

.

.

Cahaya merah saga yang tadi mewarnai langit kini telah digantikan oleh gelapnya malam yang bertabur cahaya terang bintang. Bunyi jangkrik yang mengerik menyanyikan alunan melodi untuk menyambut datangnya musim panas di Taiyou. Semilir angin dingin malam berdesis pelan menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Hinata.

Batu bulannya berbinar ketika melihat cahaya-cahaya kuning keemasan terbang melayang-layang di udara. Terbang melayang dalam sebuah kumpulan, terkadang secara individualis hinggap ke helaian rumput tinggi ataupun menyentuh permukaan air yang mirip kaca. Senyum terulas di bibir ranumnya, indera penciumannya penuh dengan wangi basa dan bau rumput khas musim panas yang kental. Sungguh baginya ini kali pertamanya ia menikmati suasana yang cukup menyenangkan hatinya.

Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat berusaha menggapai cahaya kuning keemasan yang ia kagumi itu. Terkadang ia memutar tubuhnya seakan menari-nari bersama ratusan cahaya berpendar itu ataupun berlari mengejar kawanan yang dengan bebasnya terbang kesana kemari.

Ia berbalik menatap orang yang tengah duduk bersila di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah banyak menggugurkan kelopaknya. Senyumnya terulas ketika mendapati orang itu masih setia berdiam disana tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Dengan langkah kecilnya Hinata berlari menghampiri orang yang seharian ini ia panggil _tuan_ itu.

Sasuke terhenyak dari lamunannya ketika menyadari gadis yang ia amati sedari tadi berlari menghampirinya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu seiring jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis itu—Hinata semakin lama semakin berkurang. Namun karena ego menguasainya, ia berusaha mempertahankan raut _stoic_ yang selalu ia pasang itu.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura melayang diterbangkan angin malam. Sesekali kelopak itu menyentuh helaian lembut milik Hinata yang terurai bebas. Adapun beberapa kelopak yang menempel terjerat oleh surainya. Terlihat betapa kontrasnya warna merah muda bunga sakura bersentuhan dengan warna indigo gelap miliknya. Seketika netra Sasuke terpusat padanya—Hinata.

Terbesit pikiran untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah perpisahan yang sempat ia _curi_ tadi.

Terhanyut dalam fantasinya sampai membuat Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Hinata telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya—dan tanpa permisi ia mengambil satu tempat kosong di sisi kirinya. Ia mendesah lega, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kota Terlarang seindah ini," ucapnya senang lalu menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatapnya. Namun fokusnya teralih sempurna pada beberapa kelopak yang tersangkut helaian indigonya. Tangannya terangkat mengambil kelopak demi kelopak yang terjerat itu. Sesekali mencuri sentuh merasakan betapa halusnya helaian indigonya.

Hinata terpaku akan aksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. ia berdeham kecil, "Ah ya, aku hampir lupa," ia buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya ia menatap lurus iris yang berbeda warna dengan miliknya. Ia membungkuk tanda hormat, "Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, _Tuan._ " Ucapnya sopan namun memiliki penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Setelah itu mulutnya membuka cengiran yang melepaskan tawanya.

Sasuke diam membisu tak membalas ucapan terima kasihnya—ataupun membalas tawa Hinata. Otaknya beku seakan kehilangan dunianya hanya karena mendengar gelak tawa Hinata. Tawa biasa namun mampu mencairkan hati Sasuke yang nyaris beku karena tinggal di dalam istana.

"Kau tahu tuan?" Hinata kembali duduk di sampingnya. Mata kelabunya menerawang jauh menatap kumpulan cahaya yang tadi ia kejar. "Aku sempat takut untuk kembali ke tempat ini—Kota Terlarang," ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke masih kehilangan suaranya, namun ia mendapatkan kembali dunianya sekarang. Ia menatap wajah oriental gadis itu yang sebagian tertutup oleh helaian panjang indigonya.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat aku berumur empat tahun aku sempat tinggal disini," Hinata menjedah mengambil napas berat. "Itu bukan kenangan yang indah," ia tercekat merasakan kerongkongannya mendadak kering.

Hinata tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia memilih bungkam memendam trauma masa kecilnya daripada berkoar namun tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Lagipula ia tak merasakan sebuah keharusan kalau pria ini harus tahu masa lalunya.

Sasuke ikut terbawa suasana. Ia mengalihkan pandangnya ikut menatap cahaya keemasan yang sudah terlalu sering ia nikmati itu. Namun kali ini rasanya berbeda ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain.

"Tempat tinggalku juga bukanlah tempat yang indah," kata itu tiba-tiba lolos dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata terhenyak menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Penuh tipu daya, dusta, kelicikan orang. Tempat yang lebih mengerikan dibanding neraka," Sasuke menjedah mengambil napas, "Tempat dimana aku tidak bisa membedakan mana kawan mana lawan," lanjut Sasuke getir.

"Satu-satunya tempat aku bisa beristirahat melepas lelah hanyalah tempat ini."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya menatap Hinata. Mata abunya menerawang jauh menyelami warna kelabu yang terpoles di iris Hinata, "Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur karena masih bisa memasang senyum, Hinata," ucapnya pelan.

"Karena jika sekali aku tersenyum tulus, mereka akan memanfaatkanku."

Hinata terpaku mendengar ucapan pelan Sasuke. Ucapan yang berisi seribu satu kepahitan disana. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pelan surai hitam pekat yang membingkai wajahnya, lalu turun mengikuti garis rahang tegas yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan berakhir menangkup pipinya mengangkat ujung bibir tipis Sasuke seakan membuat segaris senyuman di bibir kaku itu.

Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan ujung bibir Sasuke. "Kau bisa tersenyum tulus kepadaku, Tuan," ia menjedah "Aku tak akan memanfaatkan kebaikanmu," ucapnya pelan sambil mengulas senyum tulus—senyuman paling tulus yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

Kelopak mata Sasuke memanas melihat senyuman yang telah mencairkan hati bekunya. Darahnya berdesir di sepanjang nadinya setiap kali kedua irisnya bertatap dengan kedua iris itu. Napasnya mendadak sesak terasa berat ketika wangi lavender tubuh Hinata tercium di hidungnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang meresapi wangi yang telah ia resmikan sebagai candunya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kebingungan melandanya ketika perasaan aneh ini perlahan menguasainya hatinya. Perasaan berdebar namun sekaligus terasa hangat dan membahagiakan. Mirip sebuah hasrat terpendam yang telah diciptakan namun tak pernah terasah dengan baik.

Sasuke tak mengenal lama Hinata dengan baik. Ia baru mengenalnya sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun jam demi jam yang telah mereka lewatkan bersama cukup mampu meyakinkan hati Sasuke untuk mempercayakan—

-separuh jiwanya kepada Hinata.

Keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah ia buat. Ia tersenyum miring menyadari itu.

Tapi, tak bisakah sekali saja ia bersikap bodoh hanya karena Hinata?

Telapak tangan Sasuke balas menangkup dagu Hinata. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir yang telah berkali-kali membangkitkan gairah liarnya. Merasakan betapa halus dan lembab kulit tipis yang menyelimuti daging kenyal itu.

Hinata terpaku merasakan sentuhan pelan dibibirnya. Sentuhan pelan yang terasa mengocok perut bawahnya, "Tuan—"

"Shhh—" Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata, "Tak dapatkah kau dengar ini?" Ia menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata lalu mengarahkannya tepat di dada kiri Sasuke, tepat di atas jantung Sasuke yang berdetum-detum.

Hinata membisu merasakan debaran yang sama—seirama dengan debaran di jantungnya sendiri, "Rasanya begitu sesak," ucap Sasuke parau.

"Tu—" ucapannya terhenti ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.

Hinata menutup matanya merasakan sengatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Sentuhan pelan itu secara bertahap berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang selama empat belas tahun ia hidup tak pernah ia rasakan. Lumatan kecil yang terasa manis di seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh kecil Hinata sampai limbung menyentuh tanah. Mengurung tubuh tak seberapanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke meninggalkan beberapa lumatan kecil sampai ia melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka. Mata abunya menatap intens merekam setiap _inchi_ garis dan lekukan wajah yang membentuk wajah gadis yang baru saja ia klaim itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku tak pernah percaya pada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama ataupun benang merah sekalipun," Sasuke menjedah menghembuskan nafas pendek menatap wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis, "Tapi kau—kau yang mengubah pemikiranku," setelah kata itu terucap, ia kembali menautkan bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang kaya akan lumatan-lumatan panas.

Hinata terkesiap merasakan benda menggeliat menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Wangi _mint_ semerbak memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tangannya turun meremas _kimono_ yang membalut tubuh kekar pria di atasnya. Ia mendesah kecil ketika merasakan sentuhan pelan yang menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya. Dari bahu turun ke pinggang rampingnya lalu berakhir meremas pinggulnya.

Ciuman itu turun perlahan ke perpotongan lehernya. Hinata bisa merasakan terpaan napas hangat milik pria itu menerpa kulit telanjangnya. Perlahan fabrik _kimono-_ nya tertarik ke bawah meloloskan bahu mulus yang mereka bungus tadi.

Desahan kembali lolos ketika sebuah kecupan tanda kepemilikan berhasil tercetak di bahu Hinata. Remasannya pada _kimono_ pria itu semakin mengerat ketika ia merasakan sentuhan seduktif lain menjamahi pinggulnya lalu bergerak ke atas ke puncak dadanya.

Sejujurnya, hal yang sama pernah terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Tahun dimana rasa traumanya terjadi pertama kali. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan besarnya, mengapa ia tidak merasa ketakutan sedikitpun akan pria yang melakukan hal itu sekarang.

Sasuke melepaskan kembali tautan mereka. Napasnya terengah, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Hinata mengusap pelan pipi tembamnya, "Hinata," ia menjedah mengatur napasnya. "Jika ada saat dimana kita terikat kembali—"

"—Saat itulah aku akan menyebutkan namaku lalu membawamu pergi bersamaku." Sasuke mengakhiri janjinya dengan kecupan pelan di kening Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya kembali. Merasakan kehangatan yang merebak di hatinya. Diam-diam ia menuliskan janji sepihak itu jauh di dalam hatiya. Teramat jauh sampai tak ada satu pun yang tahu kecuali Tuhan. Otaknya merekam tiap sentuhan hangat yang pria itu tinggalkan untuknya. Mengingat setiap waktu yang ia habiskan bersama pria itu. Berharap mimpi indah ini tak akan berakhir.

Namun saat kedua kelopaknya terbuka, ia tak menemukan siapapun kecuali sebuah jepitan giok yang tertimbun kelopak Sakura.

 **A/N:**

 **Jujur chapter ini perjuangannya paling berat dari semua fanfiksi yang pernah saya buat.**

 **Pertama, perjuangan melawan writers block yang enegnya seperti mau boker tapi gak bisa. Seperti mau muntah tapi perut kosong. Seperti mau kentut tapi tu angin jatuh cinta sama usus. Menjijikkan? Memang. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu aku tidak menyepelekan kalian karena update lama TT. Bahkan demi membuat fik ini lanjut daku rela jadi maso.**

 **Dan ada beberapa alasan yang tabu untuk dipublikasikan… hehehe /kayak ada aja. Oya fyi, chapter ini bener-bener tantangan buatku.**

 **Pertama, karena kebiasa di fandom upil bahasa yang tak pakai ya bahasa slang, sengak gitu. Karena udah terbiasa dan agak pw sama penulisan gitu agak susah buat ngetik ini berhubung ini fik temanya** _ **historical fiction**_ **, aku kudu pake kata dramatis dan sebaku mungkin juga dan juga tuntutan genre. Yakali ff kayak ini bahasanya sengak emang kayak manga *tama. Dan juga lagi, SH** _ **scene**_ **-nya itulah yang paling susah kubuat. Karena hatiku menuntut bagian itu harus perfek jadilah lama.**

 **Kedua, karena di chap ini ada—banyak—banget informasi yang tak bocorkan disini. Dan semua itu adalah** _ **main**_ **konflik di fanfiksi ini /duh. Seberusaha mungkin aku membuatnya agar nggak** _ **plot hole**_ **:'') Dan fyi lagi, kelemahanku itu juga dalam ngasih informasi gak** _ **properly**_ **. Kuchisake onna adalah contoh nyatanya. Wadaw.**

 **Sebelum A/N ini makin panjang aku mau jelasin poin penting di chap ini :**

 **1\. Hinata anak Hiashi dan dia punya kakak. Kakaknya Neji :]**

 **2\. Hiashi pernah jadi abdinya Kaisar Fugaku, raja sebelum yang sekarang.**

 **3\. Ada tragedi 10 tahun lalu yang jadi poin penting di fanfik ini. Apa tragedinya?** _ **i hope i can tell you in next chap. If i can and want wkwk**_

 **4\. Hinata, Hiashi terlibat dalam tragedi itu.**

 **Dan juga aku mau buat episode spesial chapter ini soalnya ada 2 (mungkin) scene yang nggak kuceritakan. Ada yang mau?**

 **Dan sepertinya aku gak mau lanjut di ffn…**

 **Sama anu.. maaf kalo fanfiksi ini panjaaaaaangggg baaanget dan banyak banget intronya—** _ **you know**_ **aku merasa ini** _ **style**_ **-ku nulis memang panjang-panjang hehe.**

 **FAQ**

 **|Hinata rakyat jelata? Sudah kuceritakan :]|Sasu bakal nikah sama saku? Dunno|Sasu bakal jadian sama Hina? Semoga|Lanjutan kalo SH ketemuan? Entah|Hinata karakternya gimana? Ya.. keras kepala? Baik, berbakti kepada ortu? Chap ini kubuat dia** _ **marry sue**_ **padahal aku gak suka** _ **marry sue**_ **-_- Mungkin di chap mendatang aku mau buat dia jadi** _ **bitchy**_ **|Ini fik SS? Yakali .-.|**

 **Salam**

 **Kentang**


	3. Tightly

**Disclaimer**. Masashi Kishimoto punya.

Music theme: Yiruma—Loanna

* * *

 **[3]**

—" _Hold me tightly."—_

* * *

Naruto terdiam untuk saat yang lama. Teramat lama sampai ia lupa kapan kali pertama ia mendaratkan seluruh tubuhnya di dahan pohon ini. Tiba-tiba saja punggungnya menempel di batang pohon— bersandar—sambil menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan terangnya itu.

Semilir angin malam bertiup pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai anak rambut Naruto yang tidak ikut terikat oleh _headband_ yang ia kenakan. Sebagiannya menyusup ke lipatan-lipatan longgar _kimono_ yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Sensasi dingin menusuk dapat Naruto rasakan ketika angin malam itu membelai kulitnya yang lembab akibat keringat dingin.

Selama delapan belas tahun hidup, Naruto tidak pernah menyukai hal melankolis. Seperti merenung, meratapi nasib sambil melihat langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Tidak! Maaf saja, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia sangat membenci bahkan menghindari hal-hal melankolis. Menurutnya, tidak ada esensinya melakukan hal yang sangat membuang-buang waktu.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia mencoba, ternyata tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan _._ Justru, ia malah merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak akan ia temukan dalam keramaian yang sangat ia sukai.

Mata biru lautnya menerawang jauh ke hamparan hijau padang rumput yang hijau, menatap lekat-lekat cahaya kuning keemasan yang terbang menyebar ke penjuru padang rumput. Nyanyian jangkrik yang saling bersahutan itu seperti musik yang syahdu di telinga Naruto. Hari ini hari terakhir musim semi. Namun tetap saja dingin walaupun hangatnya musim panas telah menyapa.

Naruto mendesahkan napas berat. Berusaha melepaskan sisa-sisa residu yang membebani tubuhnya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Naruto. Ia ditangkap ke Biro Kepolisian dan baru bisa keluar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Penangkapannya memanglah tidak begitu menguras fisik seperti tersangka lain yang dibawa ke sana. Tidak ada siksaan, hanya penahanan sementara karena akhirnya Kakashi mengeluarkannya dari ruang tahanan. Tapi, penangkapan sepele itu benar-benar membawa masalah serius pada perasaan Naruto.

Jujur, ia lebih memilih dibawa ke tempat penahanan manapun! Asalkan jangan Biro Kepolisian Kota Terlarang. Ia sangat tidak mau menginjakkan kaki ke tempat jahanam itu lagi.

 _Ia diingatkan kembali pada tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu kematian ibunya._

Naruto memang bukan tipikal orang yang perasa. Cenderung cuek dan tak mau tahu tentang apa yang orang pikirkan akan dirinya. Hinaan, cacian, bahkan kecaman saja tidak berpengaruh pada otaknya. Tidak mau ambil pusing tentang suatu hal secara serius. Dia adalah tipikal orang supel yang sangat identik dengan keceriaan.

Tapi, sesupel-supelnya dia dan setidakpedulinya dia terhadap suatu hal, bisa apa dia kalau dihadapkan dengan trauma masa lalunya?

Naruto tetaplah seperti manusia pada dasarnya. Memiliki trauma pada suatu hal, memiliki rasa takut jika kejadian itu kembali terjadi lagi di kehidupannya.

Ini semua karena tragedi sepuluh tahun silam. Tragedi yang diawali dengan kudeta yang dilancarkan oleh Madara Uchiha untuk mengambil tahta kakaknya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Untuk memancing sebuah kudeta besar, pastinya dibutuhkan massa yang banyak. Maka, untuk mencari massa—kambing hitam—yang besar, Madara Uchiha mulai menggaet masyarakat kelas bawah untuk menjadi balanya. Dengan iming-iming uang dan tanah garapan, mereka berhasil menjadikan masyarakat kelas bawah sebagai pasukan _pribadi-_ nyauntuk menggulingkan tahta Fugaku.

Keluarga Naruto yang saat itu dalam keadaan sulit. Jelas mendapatkan tawaran menggiurkan dari manusia gila kuasa itu. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang ayah Naruto langsung sepakat untuk mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Madara.

Bodohnya mereka adalah, tidak mungkin Madara yang notabenenya orang penting akan sebaik itu pada seseorang—bukan—sekelompok orang yang bahkan tidak jelas keahlian dan sumber dayanya. Pikirkan saja, apa yang dapat diambil dari kawanan masyarakat kelas bawah. Uang? Jelas tidak, sebagian besar dari mereka hanyalah berprofesi sebagai petani miskin. Sumber daya manusia? Banyak yang belum bisa baca tulis. Sekalipun bisa, mereka hanya mengerti huruf-huruf dasar kanji, ataupun hiragana.

Mereka bukanlah pasukan yang bisa diandalkan untuk menggulingkan sebuah kerajaan. Jelas, mereka hanya digunakan sebagai umpan kotor Madara.

Awalnya mereka diperlakukan dengan baik. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka diperlakukan selayaknya hewan. Mereka disiksa, diberi makanan yang beracun, ditempatkan di lingkungan yang buruk serba kekurangan. Pria dilatih militer secara keras dan tanpa pengamanan yang jelas. Alhasil banyak yang mati karena terserang kolera dan penyakit mematikan lainnya. Sedangkan wanita dan anak-anak dijadikan objek pemuas nafsu atau disiksa perlahan-lahan sampai setengah mati.

Mereka dibuat sedemikian rupa hanya agar masyarakat Taiyou yang lain berpikir bahwa kepemimpinan Kaisar Fugaku tidak becus. Terlihat ketimpangan sosial yang jelas antara si kaya dan si miskin. Sehingga menimbulkan kudeta dari pihak masyarakat sendiri.

 _Mereka dijadikan pasukan pribadi dalam kata lain: sebagai ceriminan pemerintahan Fugaku yang gagal._

Ia merancang sebuah kudeta dengan alami. Membiarkan rakyat kelas menengah keatas melihat, membiarkan rakyat bersuara, membiarkan rakyat yang memutuskan pantaskah Kaisar Fugaku tetap berkuasa. Sehingga yang terlihat bukan dialah yang menggulingkan. Tapi rakyat Taiyou sendiri.

 _Licik sekali_.

Naruto sampai sekarang tidak tahu apakah ayahnya masih hidup atau tidak. Ayahnya hilang dan tak kembali setelah kepergiannya untuk mengikuti pelatihan tentara yang dijalankan oleh Madara. Sedangkan ia dan ibunya disiksa perlahan, diberikan makanan yang tidak bersih, ditempatkan di tempat yang tidak layak huni, dan yang paling parah adalah ibunya dilacuri.

 _Benar-benar mengenaskan._

Beruntung mereka sempat merasakan kebebasan setelah merasakan penyiksaan keji itu selama dua tahun lamanya. Naruto dan ibunya sempat kabur lalu lari ke Kota Terlarang (ibukota) untuk meminta perlindungan pamannya yang kebetulan menjabat di kerajaan.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Madara tak akan membiarkan satu ekor tikus pun lolos dari perangkapnya. Ia tidak ingin tikus-tikus kecilnya berubah menjadi hewan peliharaan yang menyerang tuannya sendiri. _Jika ia menolak untuk setia, maka ia harus mati._ Alhasil, Naruto dan ibunya kembali tertangkap karena dijebak oleh pamannya sendiri yang telah disuap oleh Madara.

Kerabat busuknya itu memilih setia pada Madara. Ia menyerahkan ibu Naruto ke pihak Madara demi sepetak tanah di wilayah Kano, wilayah yang terkenal akan kesuburannya.

 _Ironis._ Ironis sekali.

Jujur, itu bukan pengalaman yang enak untuk dikenang. Apalagi untuk diingat. Jelas hanya sakit hati yang ia rasakan setiap kilasan-kilasan memori itu kembali terputar di otaknya.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengatakan ia baik-baik saja jika ingatan akan kematian ibunyalah yang terputar? Jangankan terputar kembali, itu lebih mirip seperti bayang-bayang mimpi buruknya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat naruto masih mau mengingat hal itu karena saat itulah ia bertemu dua orang yang penting baginya. Sasuke dan _gadis itu_.

Sasuke memang orang yang penting bagi Naruto sendiri. Ia seperti saudaranya—pengganti—keluarganya yang hilang. Mengajarkan Naruto banyak hal walaupun itu semua tidak ia katakan secara gamblang. Sedangkan _gadis itu_? Gadis yang bahkan ia tidak tahu seperti apa rupanya sekarang? Naruto kadang merasa lucu kalau menganggap gadis itu penting baginya.

Bahkan saat itu ia masih tujuh tahun dan gadis itu baru sekitar tiga—atau—empat tahun! Teramat lucu jika ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada anak ingusan seperti gadis itu!

 _Tapi itulah kenyataannya_.

Naruto sampai sekarang tidak mengerti benang apa yang menariknya waktu itu. Ia hanya sedang linglung mengemper di pinggir jalan, ibunya ditangkap oleh pasukan pribadi Madara dan ia diusir dari rumah kerabatnya.

Kaki kecilnya yang hanya beralaskan sandal jerami tipis terseret melewati jalanan ramai Kota Terlarang. Ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Terlebih, Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Apakah ia harus mencari bantuan? Memanggil penjaga istana? Mencari Madara untuk mengembalikan ibunya? Hey yang benar saja … Madara tidak mungkin mau rengekan dari anak ingusan seperti Naruto. Tidak penting.

Tapi bukan berati Naruto tidak melakukannya. Jelas. Pastinya. Naruto ini anak nakal, teramat nakal. Ia pasti menempuh seribu satu cara untuk mengambil kembali ibunya. Walaupun secara teknis bukan Naruto sendiri yang melakukannya.

 _Ia dibantu oleh gadis itu._

Naruto tidak tahu dari mana asalnya gadis itu. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan ramai Kota Terlarang. Berjalan tanpa arah tanpa tujuan, melawan arus orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, kemudian jatuh karena tubuh kurus keringnya tertabrak tubuh-tubuh lain yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dibandingnya. Ia persis seperti gelandangan yang sering berdekam di pinggir jalan sambil mengadahkan tangan, meminta-minta.

Tak satu pun yang peduli padanya. Tak satu pun. Entah itu orang yang berlalu-lalang, yang menabrak tubuh kurusnya, atau pun penjaga istana. Mereka sama sekali tak peduli padanya. Mata mereka hanya bergulir cepat ketika melihat onggokan tubuh Naruto di jalan. Mereka tidak peduli seakan Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk diurusi. Masih lebih banyak gelandangan yang lebih pantas diurus ketimbang mengurusi satu anak kecil yang sekarat.

Tapi gadis itu datang menghampiri Naruto sambil membawa sebuah permen apel padanya dan berkata padanya, "apa _Nii_ -san mau?"

Naruto mungkin terlihat bodoh dan mengatakan kalau ia mengalami yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama—sayangnya, dia memang bodoh dan tidak rasional—maka, hal tersebut sangatlah mungkin terjadi. Naas, rasa tidak pekanya itu membuat ia baru sadar setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Ketika ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

 _Bodoh._

Dia gadis yang aneh menurut Naruto. Mana ada anak umur empat tahun sudah bisa jalan-jalan sendiri keliling Kota Terlarang yang luas itu. Kenyataannya adalah gadis itu memang sendirian berkeliling kota terlarang—dan—yang paling aneh adalah: dia tahu seluk beluk istana.

Naruto tahu itu karena gadis itu lah yang menolong Naruto untuk mencari ibunya. Dia yang memberikan jalan pada Naruto untuk masuk ke istana tanpa diketahui penjaga istana. Dia yang mencarikan jalan unuk sampai ke paviliun pribadi Madara. Dia juga yang pada akhirnya tertangkap dengan Naruto dan di tahan bersama ibunya di Biro Kepolisian.

Rasanya sia-sia ketika Naruto sudah susah payah mencari ibunya malah berakhir ikut tertangkap bersama—bahkan—sampai ikut menyeret satu orang yang tak bersalah.

Perasaan bersalah melingkupi hati Naruto. Dia menyesal meminta tolong gadis itu sampai menyeretnya masuk ke masalahnya. Naruto teramat menyesal lagi ketika melihat ibunya dan gadis itu tertinggal di belakang, tertangkap pasukan Madara sedangkan ia sempat berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

Ibunya mati di tempat. Sedangkan gadis itu di bawa pergi oleh salah satu pemimpin pasukan itu.

Naruto memang terpukul saat itu. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri proses kematian ibu tersayangnya. Kilasan-kilasan memori itu sudah menjadi mimpi buruk yang selalu menggentayanginya.

Tapi di sisi lain ia sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada harapan kalau gadis itu tidak mati setelah kudeta itu selesai. Karena dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Naruto melihat gadis itu pergi ke Seto dengan kapal.

Tidak ada yang diingat lagi oleh otak Naruto tentang keberadaan gadis itu. Tidak ada lagi. Kecuali rambut ungu gelap pendeknya dan mata kelabu yang selalu membius alam bawah sadarnya. Ah ya, satu ada lagi marganya—

"—Tuan? Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Suara itu memecahkan lamunan panjang Naruto. Sontak ia menatap orang yang seakan memanggil dirinya, menunduk menatap bawah pohon tempatnya berdiam.

Gerak mata yang awalnya cepat itu mendadak berhenti. Terhenti karena merasakan _déjà vu_ yang begitu kuat. _Déjà vu_ yang mengingatkannya dengan sosok—sosok—yang _baru saja_ ia pikirkan itu.

 _Sosok yang ia kenali sepuluh tahun silam_.

Surai gelap yang terasa familiar terbang melayang terhembus oleh lembutnya angin. Sedikit berkilau karena sinar keperakan bulanlah yang menyinari. Kedua iris yang sewarna bulan menatapnya polos, membuatnya semakin hanyut akan pesona alami yang gadis itu buat. Senyuman manisnya yang malu-malu itu, benar-benar mirip yang ada bayangannya. Sangat mirip dengan _gadis itu_.

"Bisakah anda membantu saya, Tuan? Saya kehilangan arah dan tidak bisa pulang. Rumah saya di kediaman Hyuuga."

 _Hyuuga. Itu marga milik-nya._

Tidak salah lagi … dia … dia adalah ….

"Ah, maaf tuan, karena begitu lancang sampai tidak memperkenalkan nama saya. Saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

 _Hyuuga Hinata._ Cinta pertama Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari kantor Biro Kepolisian dengan raut datar tanpa beban sedikit pun, walaupun masalah yang baru saja ia tangani ini tergolong kasus yang cukup berat. Mengenai surat berita penyelundupan batu opal yang dimiliki Negeri Kan'an. Beruntungnya, perlombaan konyol yang ia lakukan tadi pagi ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang ada di tingkat mancanegara ini.

Awalnya ia hanya menyadari tentang barang dagangan pak tua itu tidak seperti perhiasan dari batu giok pada umumnya. Terlihat lebih transparan walaupun tidak kentara. Sekilas pandang ia sudah tahu kalau pak tua itu hanya menipu pembelinya dengan mengatakan ini perhiasan giok.

Ternyata dugaannya benar, perhiasaan itu memanglah bukan giok. Tapi dari batu opal. Usut punya usut, ketahuanlah kalau batu-batu opal yang menyusun perhiasan itu milik Negeri Kan'an dan pak tua itu adalah salah satu dari sepuluh orang penyelundup batu opal yang sedang dicari-cari Negeri Kan'an.

Ia menyelundupkan batu opal ke Taiyou lalu diolah menjadi perhiasan dan dijual dengan embel-embel "dari batu giok" agar mendapatkan keuntungan lebih. Saat ini batu giok memang sedang marak-maraknya di kalangan masyarakat Taiyou. Harganya pun jauh di atas opal yang dianggap hanya batu biasa.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah menyadari akan hal tersebut—alasan penyelundupan batu—sejak pak tua itu mengakui perhiasannya bukan dari batu giok namun dari batu opal milik Kan'an. Namun ia lebih memilih menunggu—mengulur waktu sedikit—demi mendapatkan informasi yang lebih pasti, tidak sekedar hipotesa. Setelah ia mendapat apa yang ia mau dan apa yang ia butuhkan, barulah ia menghubungi Kan'an perihal tertangkapnya buronan penyelundup nakal itu agar masalah segera selesai sampai tuntas.

 _Selain itu … juga untuk membayar lunas barang yang ia curi tadi._

Malam sudah hampir mencapai pertengahannya, tapi Sasuke masih di Biro Kepolisian. Ia belum memiliki niat untuk kembali ke istana. Dibandingkan pulang ke istana lalu bertemu Sakura—tunangan cerewetnya itu—ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang biro. Untuk sekedar membuang waktunya dalam ketenangan.

Di sana terdapat kolam ikan yang cukup besar, dan banyak ikan koi berenang-renang kolam itu. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya melepas penat yang sudah menumpuk selama sebulanan ini. Tapi langkahnya mendadak berhenti ketika netra pekatnya menangkap sesosok pria yang sudah lebih dulu menetap di sana. Sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenali itu sudah berdiri tegap menghadap kolam dengan tangan yang saling terangkum di belakang tubuhnya.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya dan berjalan menghampiri pria itu, pria yang bakal jadi raja besok.

"Kau gugup?" ia menjedah menunggu orang itu menoleh padanya, " _Nii_ -sama?" ucapnya setelah wajah yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu menoleh menatapnya dengan raut datar yang khas.

"Ah, maaf, _Yang Mulia_ ," ralatnya dengan penekanan yang dipenuhi nada sindiran yang kentara.

Sayangnya sindiran halus itu hanya seperti debu kecil yang tak penting baginya. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan. Tetaplah datar seperti tadi. Yang ada malah ia membuang muka dan kembali menatap tenangnya air kolam.

Sasuke mungkin bukanlah saudara kandung darinya. Mereka dilahirkan oleh rahim yang berbeda namun penghasil sel semen yang sama. Tapi selama enam belas tahun Sasuke hidup di istana bersamanya sudah cukup membuat Sasuke hapal tindak-tanduk orang itu. Mulai dari kebiasaannya sampai arti dari setiap ekspresi yang kakaknya itu buat walaupun jelas-jelas hanya ekspresi datarlah yang tercipta.

Jika ia sampai seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang serius akan ia bicarakan, dan Sasuke sangat tahu benar akan fakta itu. Tanpa menunggu perintah atau suruhan pun, Sasuke akan sesegera mungkin menyambangi kakaknya.

"Ada apa, _Nii_ -sama?"

Dia diam tak menjawab. Kakaknya itu masih memilih bungkam sambil menatap air kolam yang bergerak pelan dan dinamis mengikuti gerakan ikan koi yang berenang-renang itu.

Sejatinya Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap diamnya itu. Toh sudah kebiasaannya tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke ada. Memang mereka bersaudara—beda ibu—tapi itu bukan berarti hubungan mereka akan terjalin erat selayaknya saudara pada umumnya.

 _Mereka tak pernah saling menyayangi. Tapi mereka juga tak saling membunuh satu sama lain_.

Sasuke dilahirkan dari rahim seorang wanita muda di desa terpencil. Bagaikan kembang desa, ibunya adalah seorang wanita muda yang terkenal akan kecantikan, keanggunan, serta kemahirannya dalam memainkan alat musik. Ia dikenal perempuan baik-baik. Mulai dari etikanya sampai bagaimana ia bertutur kata. Tapi, pandangan itu berubah ketika Sasuke lahir ke dunia.

 _Ibunya dikatai sebagai seorang pelacur muda yang nakal._

Saat itu ia hanyalah anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya menyimpan banyak tanya kenapa orang-orang mengatai ibunya sebagai wanita murahan, mengatainya sebagai anak haram, mendiskriminasi dirinya dan ibunya.

Ia selalu meneriaki orang-orang yang mengatai ibunya jalang. Tak jarang ia mengajak berkelahi anak-anak yang mencacinya anak haram—anak kotor. Ia tak tanggung-tanggung berteriak di muka umum menegaskan kalau ia dan ibunya tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak tahu, karena ialah ibunya menderita. Saat itu ia hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak mengerti bagaimana pandangan manusia terbentuk.

Benar-benar rumit.

Sampai ketika orang itu datang, Kaisar Fugaku sendiri datang mengunjungi desa kecil tempat Sasuke dan ibunya tinggal. Ia datang tanpa arak-arakkan. Hanya ditemani oleh seorang ajudannya. Teramat sederhana. Bahkan tak satupun orang di desa yang tahu kalau itu raja mereka.

 _Ia datang untuk menjemput Mikoto dan Sasuke agar mereka berdua tinggal di istana._

Saat itu Sasuke berumur empat tahun dan ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang raja ataupun tahta. Jangankan mengerti, apalagi berharap untuk menjadi anak raja saja tak pernah terlintas di otaknya. Maka ketika ditanya apakah ia mau tinggal di istana, ia hanya mengajukan satu pertanyaan, "apakah aku dan ibuku akan hidup bebas tanpa cacian?" dan pertanyaannya itu jelas dijawab "ya" oleh Fugaku sendiri.

Jelas untuk ukuran anak kecil ia langsung meng-iya-kan saja tawaran itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Mikoto tidak pernah ingin kembali ke istana. Ia pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat mengerikan itu sebagai dayang istana di sana. Ia bekerja di sana sebagai kepala juru masak di dapur kerajaan. Ia bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ia jujur, tidak menjilat untuk _naik_ ke atas, tidak sekalipun bermain kotor agar ia bisa memiliki _kuasa._

Yang namanya orang baik pastinya tidak akan bertahan lama di tempat yang mengerikan seperti istana. Ia ditendang dari istana dengan cara yang tidak terhormat: dianggap sebagai pelacur yang menggoda raja—walaupun—rajalah yang menjadi tersangka di sini.

Naas, yang namanya raja tetaplah raja. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang harus ia tanggung tetaplah tak berarti apa-apa di mata hukum yang ia buat saat itu. Kekuasaan absolut sangat mendominasi pada saat itu.

Mereka belum mengenal yang namanya demokrasi atau apapun itu namanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menumbangkan kuasa raja walaupun berbekal kudeta di sana-sini. Apalagi pemberontakan kecil dari seorang buruh dapur yang rendahan.

 _Fugaku jelas tidak mengakui perbuatannya karena ia sudah terikat dengan wanita lain—sekalipun—ia sangat mencintai Mikoto._

Mikoto pun pulang ke kampung halamannya dalam keadaan mengandung. Ia mendapat cacian, hinaan, dan bahkan sempat diusir dari desa tempatnya tinggal. Sedangkan Fugaku tetap pada tempatnya. Hidup—terlihat—tenang bersama permaisuri yang tidak ia cintai itu, mencintainya walaupun wajah Mikoto lah yang dibayangannya, ikut membesarkan putra mahkota tunggalnya tanpa tahu ia memiliki putra yang lain.

Hal itu terus bertahan sampai ketika wanita itu menutup matanya. Setelah itu, ia menemui Mikoto agar ia mau memaafkannya dan kembali kepadanya, di istana.

 _Sungguh berengsek pria ini._

Mikoto jelas enggan untuk kembali ke tempat jahanam itu. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di tempat yang hanya mengingatkan kembali traumanya. Tapi bisa apa dia jika ia sebenarnya masih merindukan pria yang berlutut memohon maaf padanya ini? Bisa apa dia jika anaknya menginginkan tempat itu? Alhasil ia dan Sasuke menerima ajakan Fugaku agar kembali ke istana.

Ia pun menduduki selir. Namun posisinya menggantikan posisi permaisuri yang telah meninggal. Ia menerima banyak penghormatan. Mulai dari dewan menteri sampai orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya. Mereka semua bertekuk lutut, beretika baik dan sopan kepadanya, hanya untuk secuil perhatian dan sebuah kursi yang bertahta.

Ia sangat tahu itu. Sangat. Sepuluh tahun menjadi bekerja di istana sudah membuatnya tahu benar tentang akal bulus manusia. Namun itu tak menjamin anaknya tahu apapun tentang itu. Sasuke buta akan kelicikan manusia. Ia adalah anak yang polos dan tak mengerti apapun tentang akal bulus ataupun kelicikan itu.

Bermula dari orang-orang yang awalnya berlaku kasar pada dirinya, langsung berubah drastis ketika mengetahui kalau ia anak raja. Sekalinya baru mengenal Sasuke pun hanya menyanjung di depan saja. Tapi mengumpat di belakangnya, merutuk untuk apa menghormati anak pungut sepertinya.

Kakak beda ibunya tak menganggap dirinya. Kakaknya membenci dirinya. Memandang rendah dirinya. Menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang memanfaatkan kematian ibunya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Untuk mendapatkan kembali tempat yang mungkin bisa menggeser tempatnya sendiri.

 _Sasuke tidak pernah bermaksud demikian. Ia hanya tidak ingin ia dan ibunya kembali tersiksa dalam cacian dan hinaan orang._

Ibunya sering menghilang. Posisinya yang menggantikan permaisuri benar-benar menyita waktunya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu memang masih menyempatkan diri untuk menemani anaknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menemui ibunya sesering apapun ketika ia masih di desa. Ia tidak bisa meminta ibunya membacakan cerita dongeng yang sangat ia sukai itu. Ia juga tak bisa meminta terus-terusan ibunya untuk tetap tinggal disini, menemaninya tidur sambil membelai rambutnya.

 _Ibunya datang ketika ia sudah terlelap dan pulang di saat ia belum terbangun. Apa yang ia bisa harapkan?_

Sedangkan orang yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan padanya? Sifatnya tak seindah yang Sasuke bayangkan pertama kali. Dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang pengasih dan penyayang seperti ibunya. Selayaknya diktator, ia mendidik Sasuke dengan otoritas yang ketat. Ia melarang Sasuke ini itu. Melarang Sasuke untuk menjadi manja. Melarang Sasuke untuk menangis. Memaksakan apapun yang ia kehendaki untuk Sasuke.

 _Tapi, dibalik itu semua, dialah yang berpikir inilah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, anaknya. Karena ia tahu, anak senaif dan sepolos Sasuke, tidak akan bertahan hidup lama di istana._

Terjadinya tragedi itu hanya menambah penderitaan Sasuke. Ayahnya tewas karena peristiwa itu. perasaan getir meliputi hatinya ketika ia tahu bahwa pria itulah yang paling ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Rasanya sakit ketika ia mengetahui orang yang paling keras padanya adalah orang yang paling sayang padanya. Tapi lebih sakit lagi ketika ia tidak bisa menangisi kepergian pria itu.

 _Ia tidak menangis saat pemakaman ayahnya._

Ibunya memilih meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di istana. Ia sangat mencintai Fugaku terlepas dari semua masalah dan konflik yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Baginya, tinggal di tempat itu hanya membuat hidupnya tidak tenang, dan selalu dibayangi oleh mimpi buruk akan hilangnya Fugaku dari kehidupannya. Ia memilih mundur dari medan perebutan kekuasaan dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada kedua anak-anaknya.

 _Walaupun sejatinya ia adalah dalang di balik semua drama opera ini._

Mau tidak mau Sasuke tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya itu. Jujur, Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai orang yang satu itu. Ia selalu berpikir dia adalah orang yang arogan dan terlalu ambisius. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri membenci Sasuke karena ia datang seperti ingin mengambil semua yang ia miliki, perhatian ayahnya, kuasanya, tahtanya. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Tapi karena tragedi itulah—kematian ayah mereka dan hilangnya eksistensi seorang ibu—yang telah merubah hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Itachi. Mereka memang tidak saling menyayangi. Tapi kenyataan mereka tak lagi saling membunuh itu benar adanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi tak lagi menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh yang harus dihancurkan.

Kondisi paska tragedi itu benar-benar tidak kondusif. Kudeta yang dilancarkan Madara Uchiha benar-benar menghancurkan pemerintahan yang telah berdiri. Mundurnya Mikoto dari kursi permaisuri membuat dewan menteri terpecah menjadi tiga kelompok. Pertama, kubu yang menginginkan Itachi naik tahta. Kedua, yang menginginkan Sasuke yang naik tahta. Ketiga, kubu yang menginginkan pergantian dinasti dan reformasi besar-besaran pada tubuh kerajaan.

Awalnya mereka memang saling membunuh—berebut tahta yang ayah mereka tinggalkan—tapi entah angin dari mana telah berhembus dan mengubah isi otak mereka. Sasuke memilih mendukung Itachi sebagai penerus resmi di Taiyou. Ia mendukung kakaknya yang menjabat di kursi raja dengan peresmian sepuluh tahun mendatang. Sedangkan ia sudah puas sebagai tangan kanannya yang hanya menyelesaikan urusan-urusan minor.

 _Terdengar desas-desus bahwa: ini semua terjadi setelah kunjungan kedua putra mahkota itu ke kuil milik Mikoto._

Sasuke terkekeh singkat. Ingatan-ingatan lamanya kembali terputar di otaknya. Rasanya sungguh menggelikan ketika mengingat bagaimana penyelesaian masalah itu terjadi. Benar-benar sangat tidak rasional—baginya.

Itachi melirik adik—berengseknya—itu, "Kenapa? Kau sudah gila, sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

"Tidak …" Sasuke berkilah "aku hanya mengingat bagaimana kita mengembalikan negeri ini."

"Kau menganggapnya lucu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu menggeleng singkat. "Tidak juga, tidak terasa sudah lewat sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi."

"Ya … kau benar," desah Itachi pelan.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sama-sama menatap permukaan air kolam yang tak beriak itu. Kepulan asap napas mereka masih terlihat samar-samar. Tanda bahwa udara di luar tubuh mereka lebih dingin ketimbang yang ada di dalam. Suara jangkrik yang mengeriklah yang mengisi suara di antara mereka. Saling bersahutan seakan mencemooh mereka yang saling membisu walaupun banyak yang ingin diutarakan.

Sasuke menarik napas, ia mendadak merasa telah membuang banyak waktunya. "Kurasa aku harus—"

"—Sasuke." Ia memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Kau tahu besok hari apa?"

Kedua alis tipis Sasukesaling bertautan. Apa ia mencoba melawak di sini?

"Apa maksudmu, _Nii_ -sama?"

"Aku tadi menemui _Haha_ -ue," Itachi mengambil sebuah perkamen rapi yang tersegel oleh cap dalam jubahnya, "Ia memberikanku ini."

Sasuke mengambil perkamen itu dan mulai membuka segelnya. "Tadi sore saat kau pergi, Hyuuga-sama menemuiku dan memberikanku sesuatu yang lebih mencengangkan lagi," Itachi mengambil perkamen lain yang lebih kusut dibanding yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengambil perkamen yang baru saja Itachi berikan padanya. Sebuah perkamen yang seperti habis diremuk. Pupilnya sedikit melebar ketika membaca satu baris pertama yang tertulis di kertas kusut itu. Serangkaian kata yang membuatnya berharap kalau isi kertas ini hanya lelucon konyol yang tidak berarti.

Detum dadanya mulai berpacu seakan sedang bermain misteri. Dengan terburu ia membaca kertas pertama yang belum sama sekali ia baca. Sontak jantungnya terasa tertohok ketika membaca isi perkamen itu.

"Kaget?" Itachi menyeringai, "Aku juga, ternyata dewan menteri membohongi kita, mereka menyetujui pengampunan- _nya_."

"Nii-sama, ini—"

"—Benar Sasuke, _dia_ kembali. _Dia_ kembali dengan kudeta- _nya_ seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Dunia Sasuke seakan runtuh seketika. Kejadian itu sudah menjadi trauma seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya pada hidupnya. Tangannya terasa lemas, kertas yang ia pegang jatuh menyentuh tanah, memperlihatkan tulisan yang membuat dirinya merasa putus asa.

 _Surat Perintah Pengampunan Masa Tahanan Madara Uchiha._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan."

Bibir Naruto terlengkung ke bawah sempurna. Perasaannya mendadak berat dan terasa mendongkol karena alasan yang sangat amat jelas.

Ia tak suka ini. Ia sangat tidak suka bila gadis ini—gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini—memanggilnya dengan nama "tuan".

 _Oh, ayolah, ia punya nama, kau tahu._

"Tuan? Tuan siapa ya? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Naruto cuek dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan kepala yang terangkat ke atas sedikit.

 _Apa kau merajuk, Naruto?_

Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat respon Naruto yang ia anggap sangat kekanakan. "Oh, ayolah, Hinata! Ini tidak adil!" Jerit Naruto berlebihan ketika melihat tawa lepas Hinata yang seakan senang sekali menjahilinya.

Apakah semua perempuan senakal ini? Kenapa mereka senang sekali menggoda dan mempermainkan hati pria?! Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

 _Seperti kau sering bertemu banyak perempuan saja, Naruto_ ….

"Maaf Naruto-kun … aku hanya bercanda."

Naruto refleks mendecih. Benar kan jeritan hatinya? Semua perempuan memanglah nakal dan senang sekali mempermainkan hati pria!

Naruto memijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut, lalu menyibak helaian kuning menyalanya yang menempel di dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Bersama gadis ini entah mengapa membuatnya frustasi dalam sekejap. Frustasi karena gemas pada sikap usil gadis itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Kau harus memanggilku Naruto, aku tidak menerima penolakan" ia menjedah sejenak menelan ludah keringnya, "Kita adalah t—teman bukan?" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

Teman? Apa kau yakin Naruto? Apa kau ikhlas mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah teman bagimu?

 _Tidak._

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tangannya meremas-remas ujung _kimono_ -nya sampai kusut. "T—tapi aku masih belum mengingatmu Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dengan mimik muka yang ikut memberikan dampak pada hati Naruto.

"… aku … tidak mengingatmu sama sekali …"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Naruto cepat. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya sendiri. Merangkum kedua belah telapak tangan itu menjadi satu dalam genggamannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar kembali tercengirkan di bibirnya. Entah itu untuk menghibur gadis di depannya ataukah hanya untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedikit tertohok karena mendapat penolakan halus itu.

"Aku akan membantumu mengingatku kembali, oke?"

 _Menyakitkan._

Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, mengajak Hinata untuk mengikatan sebuah janji dengannya. Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia merasakan dilema antara menerima ajakan itu atau tidak. Semua ini terasa membingungkan dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja mengenal Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kenapa ia merasa kalau ia sudah mengenal pria ini lebih dari yang ia ingat saat ini.

Ia tak mengerti. _Benar-benar tidak mengerti._

Ia tidak yakin kalau ia mengidap semacam hilang ingatan atau apa. Ia ingat betul kalau ia pernah tinggal di tempat ini—Kota Terlarang—sebelumnya. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berumur sekitar empat tahunan.

Tidak ada yang spesial di ingatannya tentang masa-masa itu. Semua terlihat putih dan kosong di pikirannya. Tidak ada kata Naruto ataupun siluet seorang anak berambut pirang dibenaknya.

Hinata berusaha menggali ingatannya kembali. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang pernah mengaku sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Naruto terlalu berharga bagi Hinata yang hampir setengah hidupnya dirundung sepi tanpa seorang teman.

Tapi setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat kembali tentang Naruto, masa kecilnya, ataupun kenangan tentang kota ini, mendadak semua yang ada di ingatannya … terasa … berhamburan … tercerai-berai, saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Tidak saling melengkapi. Hanya menimbulkan banyak spekulasi dan ketidakjelasan.

 _Semua ini terasa rumpang baginya._

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak seketika. Ia telah kembali dari dunianya dan mendapati jari kelingking Naruto masih mengambang meminta kesediaannya. Tawa garing tak sengaja keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia pun membalas acungan kelingking itu dengan gerak patah-patahnya yang ketara.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Segaris senyum tipis terukir di bibir Hinata.

Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain. Saling melekati rupa satu sama lain. Saling mengartikan ekspresi yang ada pada rupa itu tanpa mau merendahkan gengsi dengan bertanya langsung.

Naruto mengerti. Kenapa ia bisa menyukai gadis ini dalam sekali pandang. Sikap dan etiketnya memang terlihat tanpa cela. Wajahnya juga di atas rata-rata perempuan Taiyou kebanyakan. Itu semua membuat gadis ini—Hinata—terlihat sempurna dari aspek manapun.

 _Tapi bukan itulah yang Naruto suka dari gadis itu._

"A—aku harus pergi sekarang," suara itu terdengar lirih dan terbata. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah, bibir bawahnya terlihat habis digigit pelan olehnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Bahkan tubuhnya terlihat kaku saat berbalik memunggungi Naruto untuk meninggalkannya.

… _meninggalkannya lagi_?

"—tunggu, Hinata," Naruto menarik tangannya secepat mungkin. Ia menarik tangan itu sampai limbung menabrak tubuhnya, mendekatkan dahi berponi itu ke bibir tipisnya sendiri.

 _Ia mengecupnya._

"Aku … tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

Setelah kata itu terucap, Naruto pergi secepat angin meninggalkan Hinata yang memasang tanda tanya besar di pikirannya. Memasang tanda tanya besar dengan segala kegugupan yang ada.

 _Aku tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **AN/**

Pertama. Maafkan saya yang nggak bisa update ASAP. Maafkan daku mz, mb. Saya masih pelajar dimana nyaris sepertiga waktu sehari saya alokasin pada kehidupan sekolah yang …. Asdfghjkl;l

Kedua. Maafkan saya yang buat fanfik ini terasa membosankan. Masalah politik yang ruwet dan cinta segi—entahlah ku ndak tau—yang rasanya wth dan wtf banget. Jadi ya … nikmati saja

Doakan aja chap depan bisa up bulan depan. Jujur, kerangka udah siap, tinggal ketik. Cuma mood sama waktu yang butuh dihajar biar dateng. Btw, musik theme-nya aku suka banget /gak nanya. Lagunya Yiruma memang top cerr…. Hehheh.

Sekian dari saya, silahkan tanyakan ke kotak review jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan.

Salam.


	4. Apart

**Disclaimer.** Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **[4]**

—" _Torn apart_ "—

* * *

Pria berambut panjang itu baru keluar dari balik barisan pohon-pohon lebat hutan. Selembar handuk yang cukup tebal masih tersampir di bahunya sebagai formalitas belaka. Helaian panjang sewarna _ebony_ itu terlihat basah—saling menyatu satu sama lain—bahkan rembesan airnya turut membasahi _kimono_ putih tulang yang membalut tubuh atletisnya itu, memberikan sensasi lembab di kulit sekitar tengkuk ke bawah—ke pertengahan pinggangnya.

"Sudah selesai mandinya, Neji?"

Neji terhenyak sejenak ketika pertanyaan retoris itu terdengar di telinganya. Bukan karena bingung akan-menjawab-apa, melainkan ia terhenyak karena sedang mengingat suatu hal krusial yang sempat terlupakan sedikit.

 _Di mana aku menyimpannya tadi …._

Setelah ingat pun ia masih saja tetap bungkam, membiarkan si penanya setia menunggu harapan palsu darinya. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di antara kedua orang yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Satu perempuan—yang menanyainya barusan—dan satu lagi pria berambut mangkok hitam rapi yang sedang makan daging buruan dengan nikmatnya.

"Hoi, jawab aku, dasar banci!"

Urat di pelipis Neji mendadak berkedut ketika kata sakral itu terucap dengan lancarnya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan, Tenten?"

Kedua alis Tenten saling bertaut dan dahinya berkerut tanda emosinya sudah terpancing karena balasan-tanya itu. "Cuek sekali," ia menjedah sejenak mengambil napas, "kuingatkan sekali lagi pada, _kau_ — _Neji_ —bahwa: _kau_ harus berterima kasih pada- _ku_ karena sudah mau menjaga barang-barang rongsok- _mu_ itu!" balasnya ketus dengan penekanan di setiap indikasi subjek yang tertera.

Neji hanya memutar malas bola matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan ofensif itu. Jujur, ia tidak mau mengakui kalau sejatinya ia harus berterima kasih pada orang itu. Orang itu sudah menemaninya berkelana dua tahun lamanya. Bahkan ia sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut bersama Neji tak lama setelah pengusirannya dari klan terhormat itu.

Ya … kata seharusnya ada karena timbulnya suatu yang menyimpang jalur bukan? Neji terlalu angkuh untuk mengucap terima kasih padanya. Entahlah. Tak ada bukti kongkrit yang menyatakan alasan di balik sikap menyebalkannya itu. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah: Neji bukanlah orang yang seperti itu _sebenarnya._

Bola mata sewarna kayu itu melirik Neji sekilas. Pria menyebalkan itu sedang mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mencari suatu benda yang sepertinya tertimbun di dasar tas yang menggembung itu. Tenten menatapnya dengan raut tak suka. Ia tahu benar benda apa yang sedang dicari Neji itu. Oh, perlukah ia mengulang bahwa ia telah bersama—hidup bertahan bersama—pria itu selama dua tahun lamanya?

"Kau masih menyimpan benda bulukan itu, Neji?" ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang, "dia saja mungkin sudah lupa pernah memberikan ikat kepala itu," setidaknya kali ini ucapannya tak terdengar seperti menghina—setidaknya—tapi dibandingkan penghinaan, ucapannya lebih seperti mengasihani orang yang ia panggil Neji itu.

Kasihan ….

Neji setia pada sikap pasifnya. Ia tetap saja enggan untuk membalas perkataan ofensif yang diucapkan oleh Tenten terus-menerus. Baginya, dibanding membuang waktu untuk berdebat dengan manusia yang satu itu, jelas ia lebih memilih benda kesayangannya itu—ikat kepala—yang ia cari-cari dari tadi.

Neji pun akhirnya berhasil menemukan ikat kepalanya. Sebuah ikat kepala yang cukup panjang berwarna hitam pudar sudah berada di tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, segaris senyuman terukir tipis di bibirnnya. Tak ingin terlalu lama membuang waktu, Neji langsung memakai ikat kepala itu tepat di dahinya—menutupi tanda silang yang diapit oleh dua garis melengkung tipis yang berwarna hijau pudar.

Tenten memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali mengambil potongan daging panggang yang berada di atas api unggun sambil meniup panasnya pelan-pelan, "kau masih mau memakainya?" orang ini selalu saja berhasil membuat Tenten terheran-heran dengan sifatnya yang terlalu setia, "pasti untuk menjual barang itu kau harus membayar pembelinya, Neji …."

Apalah yang dia katakan tidak berarti bagi Neji. Sekalipun itu ditujukan untuk menghina barang _kesayangannya_ ini. Neji bukanlah tipikal orang yang memperhatikan apa-orang-bilang-mengenai-dirinya. Ia tidak peduli, bahkan terhadap kata-kata Tenten sekalipun. Ia tetap saja mengikatkan benda yang dibilang _bulukan_ itu di dahinya. Setelah itu pun, ia tak menunjukkan tindak-tanduk bakal membalikkan pernyataan yang _menghina_ barangnya itu. Ia malah duduk santai di samping Lee—pria lain yang berada di sana—sambil mengambil potongan daging yang sedang dimasak itu.

Lee hanya menatap datar interaksi kedua temannya itu. Bohong jika ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Tenten rasakan saat ini. Terkadang ia merasa kesal dengan tabiat Neji yang seakan mengabaikan teman-teman disekitarnya—ayolah, Neji sejatinya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu—tapi di sisi lain ia juga mengakui bahwa ia juga merasa bosan mendengar ocehan tak berarti milik perempuan itu.

Menurutnya, Tenten hanya membuang waktu dan tenaganya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Ia tahu benar teman di sampingnya ini seperti apa. Kepalanya ini bahkan lebih keras dibandingkan batu, buat apa menasehati orang yang satu itu? Ayah kandungnya sendiri saja berani ia tentang, apalagi teman kacangan seperti ia dan Tenten? Mengajak orang itu berdebat hanya membuat lelah saja.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa siapa yang memberikan itu pada Neji? Senjata-senjata itu sudah membuat otakmu tumpul, ya?"

Tenten berhenti mengunyah. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat seakan sirkuit di otaknya baru saja tersambung secara sempurna menghantarkan impuls data. Ia pun menepuk dahinya, "kenapa aku bisa lupa, Hinata-chan, bukan—dan—hey! Apa maksudmu otak tumpul itu, ha?"

 _Ya … dia mulai menyembur lagi._

"Hei … akukan cuma bertanya," kilah Lee sambil mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya, "kau saja yang memang merasa seperti itu."

Tusuk yang digunakan untuk memanggang daging itu patah dalam genggaman Tenten. Mata coklatnya mendadak menatap nyalang pria berbaju ketat itu. "Apa kau bilang …?" desisnya pelan.

"Yang mana? Yang 'otakmu tumpul' atau 'kau memang merasa seperti itu'?"

"Ulangi …."

"Haah?" telinga Lee disfungsi mendadak, "yang mana? Otak tump—" dan kata-katanya tertelan kembali akibat bogem mentah yang dilayangkan Tenten barusan.

Lee pun terjengkang sedangkan Tenten malah berteriak, "APA KAU BILANG, BERENGSEK!" teriakan Tenten melengking sampai naik dua oktaf. Tangannya mengepal dan terus saja melempar pukulan keras yang bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Lee.

Neji hanya mendesah berat. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terjebak dengan kedua orang aneh ini.

 _Jika bukan karena dua tahun lalu, ia pasti tidak akan terjebak bersama mereka ini._

Tenggorokan Neji mendadak kering ketika ingatan itu terlintas di otaknya. Ingatan akan kemurkaan ayahnya yang berakhir pelarian irasionalnya ini.

Ya. Benar-benar irasional menurutnya. Terkadang ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu kekanakan sampai memutuskan kabur dan keluar dari klan hanya karena sang ayah melarang keras dirinya untuk menjadi pejabat pemerintahan. Sungguh labil.

Saat itu ia baru berumur belasan tahun—delapan belas—mentalitasnya terlalu labil. Terlebih ia adalah tipikal orang yang terlalu ambisius, keras kepala, dan terkadang keegoisan menutup akal pikirannya.

Ia seorang jenius. Teramat jenius. Ayahnya seorang petinggi klan—dan pernah menjabat dalam pemerintahan saat rezim yang sebelumnya—jelas jika ia mendapatkan tempat yang strategis untuk mengasah kejeniusannya itu.

Ia mempelajari segalanya, entah yang memang seharusnya ia pelajari dan yang tidak. Otaknya ini dirancang selayaknya sebuah kain tebal yang kering, mampu menyerap genangan air kecil bahkan besar sekalipun. Sekalipun genangan itu masih menyisakan air, ia tidak akan pergi sampai kain itu mengering dan kembali menyerap air kembali.

Mata pelajaran sekelas kalkulus, bahasa asing dan klasik, serta sejarah memang sudah seharusnya ia pelajari saat itu. Tapi, otaknya yang haus akan ilmu itu menyerap pelajaran yang melebihi tingkat seharusnya. Ia diam-diam mempelajari ajaran-ajaran klasik maupun neo-klasik, hukum dan tata pemerintahan, serta filsafat secara mendalam.

Ia mempelajari itu semua. Dengan bakat yang ia miliki itu semakin mendorongnya untuk mendapatkan lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Tak heran jika ia menjadi lulusan terbaik serta termuda akademi. Lulus saat berumur 15 tahun.

Ilmu yang ia pelajari itu mengukir perlahan cita-citanya sebagai pegawai pemerintahan dalam hatinya. Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, setelah lulus ia mengutarakan niatannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ayahnya hanya terdiam ketika niatan itu terucap. Sedangkan ibunya? Sama sekali tak mengatakan semangat ataupun dukungan secara eksplisit. Ia malah menyarankan dirinya untuk menunda tiga tahun lagi—ketika ia sudah berumur delapan belas—saat ia sudah legal secara negara untuk mendaftarkan dirinya.

" _Bukankah Neji masih berumur lima belas tahun? Masih ada tiga tahun untuk mempelajari hal lain bukan?"_

Awalnya ia hanya mengiyakan. Ia bahkan sependapat, itu—ide ibunya—adalah ide bagus dan sama sekali bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan. Maka, Ia kembali mendekamkan diri dalam lautan ilmu yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia kembali ke akademi lagi. Namun bukan sebagai pelajar, tapi sebagai tim riset pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan. Ia mendalami kembali ilmu-ilmunya, menelaah kembali teori-teori yang selama ini ia pelajari, menuliskan banyak sekali manuskrip serta esai untuk diarsipkan.

Ia lakukan itu semua untuk mempersiapkan dirinya masuk ke ujian pegawai negeri saat ia berumur delapan belas tahun kelak, saat ia dapat diterima secara legal. Memperbaiki kembali dirinya agar ia pantas dan dapat diterima dengan pintu terbuka oleh ranah politik itu. Ia lakukan itu semua tak semata-mata ia suka dan ingin. Tapi juga karena ia menghargai keinginan orang tua tersayangnya.

 _Sayangnya, tanpa ia sadari, alasan itu hanyalah untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari tempat yang ia inginkan._

Pada saat yang sama, ayahnya mengajarkan ia berdagang, menempa besi, bertani, serta keahlian-keahlian tukang lainnya. Ia dibuat sibuk dan secara tidak langsung terlalihkan pada tempat lain.

 _Tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun pada dirinya._

Suatu malam, ketika ia pulang larut setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di akademi, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan ayah dengan ibunya. Percakapan yang menjadi mengubah hidupnya dan mengulanginya dari awal lagi.

" _Kita tidak bisa terus menerus membohonginya, Hiashi!"_

" _Tidak … kita tidak membohonginya Hitomi, sama sekali tidak …."_

" _Tidak membohongi? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan membawanya pergi berdagang sampai ke sawah itu?!"_

" _Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan perkamen busuk itu! Aku tidak membohonginya dengan apapun itu! Aku hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya agar ia lupa dengan mimpi—"_

"— _Lupa? Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau selama ini ia masih saja menggandrungi ilmu-ilmu itu? dengan harapan suatu saat nanti ia bisa pergi mendaftar ke ujian itu?"_

 _Tak ada sahutan, Hiashi terdiam. Mulutnya seakan tersumpal kain._

" _Kita sama saja memberinya harapan palsu … larang saja dia … Hiashi," ibu itu mulai terisak, "oh Neji … anakku … anakku yang malang … kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana nak …?"_

 _Neji membatu seketika. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya bersikap sedemikan rupa hanya karena mimpi besarnya ini? Kenapa hal ini sampai bisa membuat ibunya meratap pilu seperti itu? Kenapa ayahnya bersikeras mengalihkannya dari apa yang ia inginkan?_

 _Ia memikirkan itu semua. Memikirkan segala kerumitan itu sampai tidak sadar ketika ayahnya membuka fusuma tepat di depan rupanya._

" _Ne—neji?"_

" _Ne—neji?!"_

"Neji!"

Neji tersentak seketika. Setetes air keluar dari pelupuk matanya menuruni pipi tirusnya. Dengan tergesa ia mengusap kasar bekas aliran cairan bening itu sampai kering.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Tenten dengan raut khawatirnya.

Mendengar kalimat retoris itu Lee mendecak, "apa kau buta? Dia jelas tidak baik-baik saja—" kalimatnya mendadak terhenti ketika mahluk yang satu-satunya bergender perempuan itu memandangnya tajam, "—apa? Aku salah?"

Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya malas mencemooh ketidakpekaan teman pancinya itu, "kau tak apa, Neji?" ulangnya lagi.

Neji hanya menggeleng. Ia menepis pelan sebelah tangan Tenten yang ada di bahunya, "aku tak apa," jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

Tenten masih menatap Neji dengan raut khawatir. Dibandingkan Lee, ia jauh lebih mengenal siapa Neji sebenarnya. Ia sudah mengenali pria ini sejak kecil— _mereka ini teman sepermainan_ —jelaslah jika ia tahu benar seluk beluk tentang pria yang kerap kali menutup isi hati serta apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan.

 _Maka, kejadian dua tahun lalu yang dialami Neji pun juga bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya._

Ia mendengus pelan, lalu sebelah tangannya merogoh kantong celana selututnya. "Kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan ini," selembar kertas telah terapit di kedua jemari lentik Tenten, "saat kau mandi, ada burung pengirim surat datang dan memberikan ini."

Bola mata kelabu itu memicing menatap selembar kertas yang agak kusut itu. Napasnya tercekat, kerongkongannya mendadak mengering, ia menatap horor lembaran kertas itu. Terutama ketika ia menangkap ikatan tali berstempel tersemat di surat itu.

 _Tanpa diberi tahu pun Neji sudah tahu dari siapa surat itu datang._

Terbesit perasaan ragu untuk mengambil surat itu. Rasa ragu yang dipenuhi oleh kedefensifanlah yang memenuhi hatinya. Jujur, dia bukanlah orang yang selalu merasa ragu. Bahkan memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari rumah—dari klan—saja tak dipikir dua kali.

Tapi, jika sudah berurusan dengan ini—dengan- _nya_ —selalu saja membuat Neji ragu.

Tenten tidaklah termasuk tipikal orang yang sabaran. Justru sebaliknya, ia adalah perempuan kasar dann jarang sekali terlihat sabar dalam kondisi-kondisi tertentu. Ia juga tak menampik kalau ia selalu merasakan kejengkelan tiap melihat sikap labil yang Neji lancarkan itu. Satu-satunya alasan ia menahan diri adalah karena ia tak ingin membuat Neji merasa tertekan.

 _Pria itu sudah cukup banyak tertekan._

Tapi, jika begini akhirnya, mana bisa ia mempertahankan sikap sabarannya yang memang tak tercipta tebal itu?! Tenten memijit pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut. _Oh Kami,_ kenapa memikirkan pria yang satu ini selalu membuat tensi darahnya naik seketika?!

Ia sudah tidak tahan, decakan keras lolos dari mulutnya dan dengan paksa, ia menarik lengan Neji dan membuka telapaknya untuk memberikan kertas menyebalkan itu kembali ke empunya.

"Lupakanlah masa lalu, Neji! Putuskan saat ini juga! Terlepas dari yang sudah-sudah!" ucapnya dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu kekanakan seperti itu sampai tega meninggalkan ayahmu selama dua tahun lamanya?!"

Tak ada jawaban. Neji masih menutup mulutnya, seakan kata-kata itu bukanlah kalimat tanya yang perlu jawaban yang jelas.

"Kau tahu? Kau bukan lagi seorang remaja labil seperti dua tahun lalu, yang pergi dari rumah hanya karena impiannya tak direstui," Tenten meletakkan kedua tanggannya di bahu Neji, memberikan sedikit cengkraman di sana agar pria itu mau mengerti, "ia sangat menyayangimu, _bodoh_."

"Ia memintamu pulang ... pulang ke Taiyou sekarang juga ..."

Neji terdiam. Batu perak sewarna bulannya menatap Tenten tak percaya. Lidahnya kelu, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia telah kehilangan semua kata-katanya. _Benar-benar kehilangan._

Segaris senyuman terulas di bibir Tenten. Tangannya bergerak dari bahu ke garis rahang Neji yang tegas. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan tulang pipinya yang tirus.

Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Neji semakin tertekan atau labil. Ia benar-benar tak peduli … karena ia sudah muak dengan segala sikap defensif itu. Terlebih … ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Neji yang masih saja tersiksa dengan masa lalunya sendiri. Tersiksa dan sama sekali tak berdaya untuk menghadapi- _nya_.

"Aku akan setia berada di sampingmu, bukankah begitu, Neji?" ucapnya retoris, seraya memeluk tubuh kekar itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam sudah sampai kepertengahannya. Bulatan perak berpendar menggantung besar di langit gelap yang penuh kerlipan cahaya bintang. Awan kabut gunung yang biasanya bermukim di puncaknya itu memberat perlahan dan mulai turun, bahkan sampai ke kakinya.

Semua sudah jatuh terlelap di alam mimpi masing-masing. Tak satupun yang mencoba untuk terjaga secara cuma-cuma. Hanya yang berkepentinganlah yang masih dengan sanggupnya tetap terjaga sampai pertengahan malam ini. Namun, untuk kali ini, ada sekelompok orang yang rela agar tidak terlelap tidur malam ini.

Empat orang pembawa tandu dan dua orang pengawal terlihat bergerak melewati jalan setapak yang membelah hutan di utara Taiyou. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat untuk ukuran sebuah tandu. Bergerak cepat seakan ada ada yang mengejar di belakang mereka.

Dua orang pengawal itu menenteng lentera untuk menerangi mereka ketika memasuki hutan Taiyou yang terkenal gelap. Masing masing dari mereka juga membawa senjata di belakang tubuh mereka, karena yang mereka kawal bukanlah orang sembarangan.

 _Seorang pemimpin klan._

Mereka berenam—serta orang yang ada dalam tandu—masih bergerak walaupun mereka sudah keluar dari jalan setapak. Mereka bergerak naik turun melewati gundukan tanah hutan yang tidak rata, berbelok ke kanan lalu kekiri ketika menemukan persimpangan, melewati sungai yang dangkal, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah _minka_ tua yang di kelilingi pagar kayu yang tingginya mencapai dada orang dewasa, serta terdapat lima orang tentara kerajaan berdiri di setiap arah.

Satu dari dua orang pengawal itu memberikan lencana ke tentara kerajaan yang berdiri di pintu masuk _minka_ itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, tentara itu mempersilahkan agar tandu itu memasuki wilayah _minka_.

Rombongan kecil itu memasuki _minka_ ketika pintu gerbang kayu itu dibuka. Tandu di turunkan perlahan setelah sampai di pekarangan _minka_ yang cukup luas. Salah satu pengawal membuka pintu tandu itu lalu keluarlah seorang pria muda dengan yukata biru beraksen ombak tipis di lengannya.

Seorang pria awal dua puluh tahunan turun dengan elegannya dari tandu. Rambut perak berombaknya terlihat berkilau di tempa sinar rembulan. Tubuh tegap atletis yang membentuknya itu berdiri tegap ketika seorang pria paruh baya datang menyambutnya. Mata biru bening miliknya menyorot tajam pria paruh baya itu. Dengan segaris senyuman tipis, ia membungkuk tanda hormat pada pria itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi menatap curiga pemuda yang membungkuk dengan hormat iru. Namun ia bukanlah orang yang terlalu congkak untuk sekedar memberi penghormatan formal. Demi misi ini—demi Yang Mulia Selir—ia akan rela, membungkuk dengan hormat pada cecunguk sialan ini.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau yang datang, Toneri-san."

Toneri—pria berambut perak itu—masih dengan senyuman tipisnya. Sorot matanya tetaplah tajam, seakan mencurigai balik pria bau tanah itu.

"Ya, Otou-sama telah wafat dua bulan lalu, dan saya diangkat sebagai penerus klan."

 _Anak yang sopan,_ cibir Hiashi dalam hati. "Kuharap Ootsutsuki menunjukkan itikad baik kali ini."

"Tentu saja, Hyuuga-sama," _tentu saja._

Hiashi pun berbalik. Ia berjalan memasuki _minka_ tua itu. Sedangkan Toneri hanya diam dan mengikuti pria tua itu dari belakang.

Mereka berdua memasuki _minka_ dalam diam. Tak ada yang berusaha berbasa-basi. Karena mereka tahu, hubungan di antara mereka bukanlah hubungan yang layak untuk mengadakan sebuah basa-basi konyol belaka.

 _Karena hanya saling curigalah yang tepat untuk mengisi hubungan itu._

Mereka telah melewati _genkan._ Melepas alas kaki sekenanya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian dalam rumah. Mereka berhenti ketika sebuah _fusuma_ menghalangi jalan mereka. Hiashi yang ada di depan menggeser pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Toneri—yang notabenenya lebih muda—memasuki terlebih dahulu ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dan nampak seperti kamar-kamar tidur biasa. _Futon_ putih bersih terhampar di belakang ruangan, di depannya berdiri meja kayu berkaki rendah yang memanggul beberapa gulungan perkamen. Tiga bantal duduk terdapat di sana. Satu yang berada di kanan meja, sedangkan dua yang ada di depan meja berhadapan dengan letak _futon._ Terlihat biasa memang, tapi satu hal yang membuat kamar itu menjadi tidak biasa. Kipas merah-hitam besar tergambar di _washi fusuma_ belakang ruangan. Sebuah kipas besar yang melambangkan sebuah klan.

 _Klan uchiha, dinasti yang membangun Taiyou._

Dua orang manusia berlainan jenis kelamin itu telah menunggu kedatangan Mereka. Seorang wanita yang seumur dengan Hiashi itu duduk dengan anggunnya di atas _futon_ kamar. _Kimono_ merah sederhana yang ia kenakan itu menjuntai sampai ke lantai kayu _minka._ Rambut hitam legamnya tersanggul rapi di belakang kepalanya oleh sebuah _kanzashi_ yang sewarna dengan _kimono-_ nya. Di sisi kirinya – tepatnya di kiri meja, duduklah seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Toneri. Rambutnya sewarna dengan milik wanita itu. Garis rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung, dan senyuman ramah tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Mikoto Uchiha, Yang Mulia Selir yang kini menjabat sebagai pengganti raja sementara, dan Itachi Uchiha, anak angkatnya – anak dari Permaisuri yang telah wafat dahulu, pewaris tahta Kerajaan Taiyou, sudah duduk menunggu kedatangan duo pemimpin klan besar itu.

Hiashi dan Toneri pun bersujud memberi hormat kepada wanita itu. Lalu duduk menempati bantal yang masih kosong. Hiashi memasang senyum tanda penghormatan. Sebaliknya, Toneri memasang senyum miring sedikit menghina Itachi yang ada di seberangnya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, Mikoto-sama," ucap Hiashi dengan penuh rasa memohon.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Umurnya yang hampir mencapai setengah abad itu sama sekali tak membuatnya terlihat tua. Bahkan terlihat cantik dan awet muda dan berwibawa selayaknya ibu di pertengahan umurnya.

"Tidak masalah, Hiashi-san, aku tidak keberatan," ia menjedah sejenak mengambil napas, "lagipula aku yang meminta waktu kalian, bukan—"

"—langsung saja, Mikoto-san," potong Toneri tanpa pikir panjang.

Bola mata kelabu milik Hiashi terbelalak kaget, ia menatap nyalang pria yang jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya dan _mungkin_ , seumur anak sulungnya itu.

 _Berani-beraninya dia … terhadap Yang Mulia Selir seperti itu …._

"Tidak apa, Hiashi-san," ucap Mikoto seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hiashi, "lagipula … Toneri-san masih muda, wajar jika ia berbuat salah, dan lagi …" ia kembali menjedah menarik napas panjang yang tidak kentara, "… ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berbasa-basi ..."

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Teramat hening sampai tak ada satupun yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan itu. Tak satupun, tak terkecuali Toneri yang tadi dengan congkaknya menyerobot kata Yang Mulia Selir.

Tangan Mikoto terkepal, meremas _kimono_ -nya perlahan _._ Jemari lentiknya terlihat sedikit bergetar, seakan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya yang hilang perlahan.

Itachi menatap sendu orang yang telah mengasuhnya lebih dari sepuluh tahunan ini. Ia sangat mengenal wanita ini. Bahkan jauh sebelum wanita itu datang ke istana dengan membawa anak. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita itu begitu mengetahui berita bahwa orang yang paling ia benci itu kembali ke tengah-tengah masyarakat. Kembali dengan segala potensi penghancurnya serta membawa jauh lebih banyak kekhawatiran di hatinya.

Wanita itu selalu seorang diri. Saat ia ditendang dari istana dengan tidak terhormatnya, ia sendirian. Di masa-masa ia nyaris tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan jabang bayi di kandungannya, ia tetap saja sendirian. Bahkan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan kembali orang terkasihnya, kekuasaan, dan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan, ia kembali sendiri karena orang terkasihnya justru direnggut nyawanya dengan sadisnya.

Ia selalu sendiri. Berjuang sendirian. Bahkan keputusannya untuk mengambil alih tahta pengganti seorang raja ia lakukan sendiri. Ia melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin – ia tidak ingin lagi apa yang ditinggali suaminya dijarah, diekploitasi oleh pihak-pihak yang merenggut nyawa suaminya, dan kini, ia harus berjuang kembali untuk melawan orang itu – orang jahat itu.

" _Haha-ue,_ biar aku saja—"

"—Tidak Itachi, _tidak_ , aku saja," suaranya terdengar tercekat, dan matanya mulai sembab,"aku tak apa" ucapnya lirih, "aku harus mempertahankan wibawaku di depan mereka, bukan?"

 _Ironi._

Itachi diam saja. Pria itu menelan kembali kata-katanya bersama ludah kering yang mengumpul di mulutnya tadi. Dalam hatinya masih menumpuk rasa tidak terima jika wanita itu—wanita yang ia anggap seperti ibu sendiri—harus memulai ini semua harus berjuang kembali di garis depan demi mengalahkan manusia bengis itu.

Tapi, setidakterimanya dia, ia harus tetap terima dan mengijinkan apa yang wanita itu inginkan. _Karena dengan itulah—memenuhi ambisinya—wanita itu akan bahagia._

Mikoto mengambil napas lagi, berusaha menengangkan dirinya. Menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Kemudian bibirnya pun mengulas segaris senyuman. Senyuman pahit.

"Kumohon pada kalian, Hyuuga-sama, Ootsutsuki-sama, _sekali lagi_ , pinjamkan aku kekuatan kedua klan kalian untuk menumpas habis Madara Uchiha."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah berganti hari. Namun langit masihlah gelap dan bulan belum turun dari peraduannya. Burung hantu yang hanya keluar di kala malam meraja itu masih menikmati perburuannya. Kerikan jangkrik terdengar sayup-sayup bernyanyi di hutan. Kerlipan kunang-kunang sudah terlihat jarang—tak sebanyak tadi—dan mulai meredup karena beberapa jam lagi fajar akan menyingsing.

Hari mungkin telah berganti, tapi ketiga orang itu masihlah tetap setia duduk di ruangan itu walaupun telah kehilangan satau anggotanya, seorang pria muda berambut perak. Ia sudah pulang ke kediamannya sedari tadi lamanya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tak satupun yang berusaha berbasa-basi, menghilangkan ketegangan yang tercipta di ruangan ini. Pria paruh baya itu sejatinya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Ia juga sudah berpamitan secara resmi bersamaan dengan kepulangan Ootsutsuki itu. Tapi, tak berselang lama, ia malah kembali ke _minka_ ini lalu bersimpuh membungkuk hormat pada wanita yang ada di belakang meja.

Mikoto mungkin bukanlah pemimpin yang baik. Ia adalah seorang wanita—mahluk yang mengandalkan perasaan ketimbang logika—jelas di saat-saat seperti ini, saat di mana ia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk suatu hal yang bahkan kemungkinan keberhasilannya kurang dari setengah persen itu membuat perasaannya kalut serta bimbang. Terlebih, sikap aneh pria ini semakin menjerumuskannya dalam kebingungan.

Ia sangat mengenal pria ini. Hiashi bukanlah tipikal orang yang mempermasalahkan sesuatu hal kecil yang tidak penting. Ia adalah loyalis yang paling setia, paling mengerti apa yang tuannya kehendaki, sehingga sangat tidak mungkin jika ia datang dengan keadaan seperti ini dengan membawa alasan kosong belaka.

Sayangnya, kebimbangan serta kekalutan itu sudah terlanjur meliputi isi hatinya. Mikoto terkesan labil sekarang. Ia merasakan banyak ketidakyakinan mulai mengisi perasaannya hanya karena melihat sikap abnormal yang pria itu.

Pria ini satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai untuk keberhasilan rencanya. Jika pria itu sendiri merasa tidak yakin, pada siapa seharusnya Mikoto percayai?

"Hiashi-san—"

"—maafkan saya, Mikoto-sama, kita tidak seharusnya mempercayai _Klan Siluman_ itu!" serunya lantang sambil terus membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hiashi-san!" ucap Mikoto dengan tegas, buku-buku tangannya mengeras, memutih karena mengepal dengan erat, "jika bukan karena rencana ini, kau sudah kupenjarakan saat ini juga!" eramnya kesal.

Hiashi terperangah kaget akan ucapan Mikoto barusan. "Klan itu—Ootsutsuki—tidak dapat kita prediksi pergerakannya, Mikoto-sama. Mereka bukanlah bagian dari kita—Taiyou—mereka itu dari Taiping, negara independen yang memiliki kepentingan tersendiri. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan, Mikoto-sama!"

Amarah mulai menyulut perasaan Mikoto yang memang tidak stabil itu, "hentikan itu, Hiashi!" ia menjedah, "Ootsutsuki adalah kerabat jauh dari Uchiha, ia kerabat dari Itachi dan mereka satu-satunya klan terkuat yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk menghancurkan Madara!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau berseru seperti itu dihadapan Itachi …."

"Mikoto-sama, bukan begitu maksud saya …" ia menjedah kembali menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi, "… anda hanya perlu bergantung pada saya—Klan Hyuuga—kita tidak membutuhkan—"

"—Tidak, Hiashi, tidak …" napasnya mulai tercekat bahunya naik-turun tak beraturan "… kalian tidak bisa menumpas itu sendirian … Madara itu licik! Kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan … kita juga tidak bisa hanya berpangku pada satu kekuatan! Kita tidak bisa, Hiashi … tidak bisa …"

"—Mikoto-sama!"

"—Maaf menyela, Hiashi-san," Itachi pun angkat bicara untuk menengahi perdebatan ini, "kami sudah mengonfirmasi tentang kepercayaan Klan Ootsutsuki, dan aku yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan menghianati rencana ini."

Hiashi sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, raut tidak percayalah yang ia pasang di wajahnya saat ini, "apa anda yakin, Itachi-sama?"

"Yakin sekali, kami sudah menyelidikinya selama sebulanan ini."

"Kita masih tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang benar-benar mereka rencanakan, Itachi-sama, kita _benar-benar tidak tahu_."

"Sama halnya dengan kami yang juga _tidak benar-benar_ tahu isi hatimu, bukan?"

Hiashi sedikit tercekat. Ia tidak memikirkan sampai ke detail yang itu. Kenyataan bahwa masih ada peluang dirinya untuk menghianati Mikoto serta Itachi sama itu benar-benar memukul keras egonya.

Ia terhenyak. Keadaan ini benar-benar masih abu-abu. Tidak ada yang jelas siapa lawan siapa kawan. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi esok. Jangankan esok, teman jadi lawan maupun sebaliknya saja dapat terjadi dalam hitungan detik saja.

Hiashi menelan ludah kecutnya, "anda tak perlu meragukan saya, saya loyalis setia anda, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama," ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

Mikoto masih menatap Hiashi sangsi. Emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung dan tidak berdaya dengan semua ketidakpastian yang dihadapkan padanya. Bahunya masih naik-turun tak beraturan, tanda bahwa emosinya masih memuncak dan belum ada tanda akan surut.

Tenggorokan Hiashi merasa kering. Ia benar-benar merasa keputusannya dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia mengutarakan pendapatnya ini. _Tak seharusnya._

"Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi Yang Mulia," ulangnya lagi dalam posisi yang sama.

Mikoto hanya diam tak berbicara. Ia masih setia pada puncak amarah serta emosinya yang sedang labil. Menyadari akan hal itu, Itachi mengambil alih peran Mikoto.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Hiashi-san," dan pria itu segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu sendirian di ruangan itu.

Bahu Mikoto merosot seketika. Napasnya yang tadi memburu itu mulai lepas dalam satu hembusan. Ia benar-benar merasa putus harapan dan semakin tidak yakin dengan semua yang ia putuskan dan rencanakan selama setengah tahunan ini.

" _Haha-ue_!" Itachi menyeru dan dengan sigap ia memegangi tubuh wanita itu yang hampir limbung membentur lantai kayu ruangan.

" _Haha-ue_ …" ucapnya lirih dan membekap erat tubuh rapuh wanita yang membesarkannya lebih dari separuh umurnya itu, "aku akan berada di samping _Haha_ ... selalu …."

"Itachi …" suara itu jauh lebih lerih dibanding suaranya, "maafkan _Haha_ karena menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini …"

"Maafkan Haha ..." suaranya tercekat, napasnya kembali tersendat, dan bahunya mulai naik turun tak beraturan, "... aku tidak pantas menjadi sosok _Haha_ untukmu, Itachi ..."

"Aku sudah menjerumuskanmu pada masalah ini ... dan bahkan ... aku mungkin akan membawamu mati bersamaku pula."

Itachi hanya diam. Ia tidak mampu membalas perkataan ibu asuhnya itu. Pikirannya seakan kosong. Amarah yang dari dulu ia tahan mulai merebak memenuhi setiap sisi hatinya.

Jika ditanya apakah ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini, ia jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Ia cenderung membenci semua masalah yang secara tidak langsung dibebankan pada punggungnya ini.

Masalah ini … jelas-jelas mengambil sebagian harapan hidupnya untuk tenang dan bebas dari intrik licik manapun.

Tapi, bisa apa dia? Ia tidak tega meninggalkan wanita itu berjuang di jalan ini sendirian, tanpa ada yang menemani. Setiap kali ia berpikir untuk menyerah berdiri di samping wanita itu, bayangan akan kasih sayang wanita itu saat ia kecil selalu saja datang menghalanginya, menarik kembali pikiran itu. Ia terlalu sayang pada orang yang telah mengasuhnya lebih dari setengah hidupnya. Bahkan rasa kasih sayangnya itu melebihi rasa sayang pada ibu kandungnya sendiri yang telah meninggalkannya lama.

"Apakah … apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahui akan rencana ini?" suara yang lirih itu kembali terdengar.

"Tidak …" ia menjedah sejenak, "Sasuke tidak tahu rencana ini, ia hanya tahu kalau Madara akan keluar dari sel tahanan."

Mikoto menghembuskan napas panjangnya, "syukurlah …."

Itachi kembali diam. Ia masih mendekap tubuh rapuh ibu angkatnya itu.

"Berajanjilah padaku satu hal itachi," ucapnya pelan, Itachi terhenyak dan menatap wajah wanita itu dari atas.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membiarkan Sasuke mati bagaimanapun juga keadannya …."

"… karena hanya Sasuke lah harapan kita satu-satunya untuk mengambil alih tahta jika kita terbunuh esok."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N

Somehow, aku harus menjelaskan sejauh apa alur ini, tentang fanfik ini, dan nge-rant dikit. Maaf kalau malah jadi manjang-manjangin words. Ini fanfik sebenarnya adalah cita-cita pribadiku untuk membuat fanfik dengan bumbu politik di archieve sasuhina yang udah terlalu banyak lemonan. Istilah lainnya, bosen.

 **Lalu, kenapa rate M? Masih save gini juga.** Karena politik itu terlalu berat untuk dimasukkan ke rating T apalagi K. Gini deh, orang mau ikut pemilu minimal 17 tahun kan? Umur yang udah bisa dianggap dewasa. Jadi, bahasan politik itu bukanlah konsumsi – sebagian remaja dan jelas bukan untuk anak-anak.

 **Apakah ada lemon/lime-nya?** Nggak menjanjikan seperti lapak-lapak yang lain.

 **Ini fict tentang apa?** Poin utamanya untuk saat ini ya tragedi 10 tahun lalu. Karena itu yang dimasalahin sampe sekarang. Madara – biang keroknya, dapet surat pengampunan masa tahanan, jelas dia bisa balik dan yang di khawatirin Mikoto sama Itachi adalah dia balik dan bikin kudeta lagi.

 **Minimal berapa chapter?** Hmm … belasan atau mungkin puluhan yang jelas ngga sampe ratusan. Ending masih belum terlihat.

 **Update sebulan sekali**. I hope so, jujur, SMA is really … ucking hard and getting tired of all those responsibility. Maaf kalau ngaret /bungkuk.

 **Jangan lupa ff mu yang lain**. Nggak lupa, cuman … pending dulu ya, ini harus diutamain karena ff ini, terlalu berat untuk di pending sampe tiga bulanan :'')

 **Hinata-chan jadi cast utama**? Jelas.

 **Apa Naruto menjadi penghambat hubungan Sasuhina?** :).

 **Madara adalah musuh mereka sebenarnya?** Untuk saat ini iya.

 **Apa ini cinta segitiga?** Ini _reverse harem_ sebenarnya, di mana hinata akan dikelilingi banyak pria yang memiliki motif yang berbeda untuk tetap berada di sampingnya.

 **Gak ada interaksinya dengan abang saskey**. Iya ya, kapan adanya? Tunggu ya kawans.

 **Kenapa Hinata bisa lupa sama Naruto?** Simply, trauma.

 **Senpai, pairnya Sasuhina kan?** Jelas.

 **Fict ini fokusnya ke cinta atau politik?** Dua-duanya, untuk saat ini masih fokus ke politik dulu karena masalah tragedi 10 tahun lalu blm kelar. Akan nada saatnya Sasuhina terus yang dibahas. Jadi … nikmatin dulu, oke :).

 **Apakah nanti ada perang?** _Technically_ , :]

 **Apa Hinata rakyat jelata?** Nggak, bapaknya dulu pernah kerja di pemerintahan.

Udah ya, segitu dulu. Yang mau tanya apa aja silahkan kirim ke kotak review. Bakal dijawab (selama itu bukan spoiler). Terima kasih, yang sudah like dan follow. Lumayan buat pelepas stress.

Salam.

Kana


	5. Sound

**Disclaimer.** Masashi Kishimoto.

Music Theme :

Stuck in Love—Lasse Lindh (The Lonely and Great God OST).

Nocturne in C—sharp minor—Frederick Chopin.

* * *

 **[5]**

—" _Sound of wind"—_

* * *

Sasuke terbiasa memendam perasaannya. Ia selalu menyimpan rapat-rapat tanpa seseorang pun yang tahu. Bahkan terhadap ibu yang melahirkannya ke dunia pun Sasuke menutup perasaannya.

Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana kerasnya masa kecil yang sudah ia lalui. Tumbuh di lingkungan yang penuh stereotip dan struktur masyarakat yang kompleks, memberikan trauma tersendiri Sasuke.

Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Apapun yang Sasuke lakukan dan sekeras apapun usaha Sasuke untuk menghapus semua kesan kotor yang melekat padanya, mereka akan selalu ada untuk menghinanya, merendahkannya tanpa pikir panjang.

" _Sasuke? Oh, anak yang kurang ajar itu? Ibunya pelacur, bukan?"_

" _Pelacur—ah! Iya!—sembilan tahun yang lalu ia kembali ke desa ini dengan keadaan mengandung!"_

" _Kudengar ia diperkosa …."_

" _Tidak! Kau salah! Dia itu … menggoda Putra Mahkota agar mau bercinta dengannya."_

Sasuke hanya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk mengurusi omong kosong seperti itu. Ia lebih suka membenamkan diri dalam tumpukan buku-buku yang ia senangi, menguras seluruh tenaganya dalam arena pacuan kuda, ataupun mengasah kemampuan bela dirinya.

Sasuke tidak akan berbicara jika itu diperlukan. Ucapannya irit, tanpa basa-basi, dan langsung tepat sasaran. Terlalu jujur dan sering kali menyakitkan hati lawan bicaranya.

Semasa kecil Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak teman. Anak-anak lain seusianya memilih untuk menyingkir. Entah sakit hati karena ucapan sadis Sasuke, ataupun karena orang tua merekalah yang sengaja menjauhkan anak-anak mereka dari Sasuke. Hanya Orochimaru- _sensei_ —gurunya semasa di bangku sekolah—yang menganggapnya seperti halnya manusia pada umumnya.

Pria muka ular itu terlalu jenius. Sifatnya yang agak nyentrik itu membuat dirinya sedikit dikucilkan oleh masyarakat sekitar. Senasib? Entahlah. Mungkin itu faktor terbesar mengapa ia mau mengangkat Sasuke sebagai murid kesayangannya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu peduli kalau pada akhirnya ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Orochimaru- _sensei_ sudah lebih dari cukup dan bagi Sasuke, ibunya adalah segalanya. Dunianya.

Namun, semenjak orang itu, orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya datang, dunia kecilnya yang indah mendadak berubah menjadi neraka. Neraka jahanam yang lebih kejam.

" _Lihat … dia anak dari selir raja."_

" _Selir? Aa … wanita menggoda Yang Mulia Raja untuk menyetubuhinya?"_

" _Pastinya, ibunya adalah pelayan di paviliun Yang Mulia Raja dulu."_

" _Pantas saja … dia sering bertemu Yang Mulia Raja … benar-benar perempuan yang kotor."_

" _Haha ... dan lagi, desas-desusnya anak itu agak kelainan jiwa—dia tidak punya sopan santun—lihat saja cara dia memandang Dewan Fraksi kemarin, terlalu dingin dan datar untuk anak seumur dia, kurang ajar sekali!"_

" _Benar, dia seperti tidak punya ekspresi … apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak seorang pelacur? Dia hanya seorang pangeran, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Putra Mahkota Itachi-sama_. _"_

Sasuke tidak terbiasa untuk mengatur emosinya. Ia marah; ia kesal. Ia membenci semua orang yang menghina ibunya tanpa tahu seberapa berat beban yang ditanggung wanita berparas lembut itu.

Ingin sekali Sasuke mengajak ibunya untuk melarikan diri dari dunia kejam yang penuh intrik dan nafsu licik ini. Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli jika harus meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang ditawarkan di istana. Ia tidak masalah kalau harus kembali ke rumah mereka berdua dulu tinggal yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut rumah.

 _Sasuke tidak peduli._ Selama mereka bersama—selama mereka bisa menjauh dari dunia kejam itu—Sasuke rela untuk membuang semua materi yang memang menjadi miliknya.

Namun, semua rencana itu pupus seketika melihat senyuman tipis ibunya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

 _Ibunya tersipu malu ketika orang itu memberikan cintanya._

Ibunya tersenyum. Walaupun ia dihina di tempat itu, dan _dia bahagia_ , Sekalipun tidak ada yang menerimanya di sana kecuali orang itu. Orang yang mengajaknya untuk tinggal di dunia ini. Orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya.

Senyuman serta kebahagiaan ibunya hanya milik orang itu. Membawa lari ibunya dari tempat ini hanya menambah luka di wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan susah payah. Sasuke jelas tidak mau membuat ibunya merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini. Ia ingin ibunya bahagia, walaupun ia akan berakhir menjadi pelengkap derita.

Sasuke pun belajar, bahwa untuk mempertahankan posisi ibunya di istana ia mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, harus berusaha keras mengambil hati orang itu. Menciptakan sebuah atensi besar di lingkungan penuh intrik ini, dan memaksa semua orang untuk mengakui dirinya yang secara tidak langsung mengakui keberadaan ibunya juga.

Saat itu pun dia bertekad, mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk kebahagiaan sang ibu. Memperkuat posisi wanita itu dengan menggeser kursi putra mahkota yang bukan miliknya.

Tumpukan perkamen, barisan kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti, serta ilmu-ilmu yang saat itu dianggap sulit untuk dipelajari anak seusianya, sudah menjadi makanan bagi Sasuke. Berkuda, memanah, serta bela diri ia pelajari dengan sekuat tenaga, walupun tubuh kecilnya lah yang menjadi taruhan.

Selama ibunya bisa tersenyum—selama ibunya bisa bahagia—ia akan menyimpan rapat-rapat semua deritanya sendirian. Seorang diri.

Buah dari kerja kerasnya selama ini akhirnya terbayar lunas. Dalam tiga tahun ia berhasil membalikkan citra "Anak Pelacur" yang melekat di dirinya menjadi "Calon Lain Penerus Raja".

Banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong mendeklarasikan kesetiaannya tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka semua berpikir bahwa posisi Sasuke yang hanya berstatus pangeran lebih mumpuni dibandingkan putra mahkota yang terkenal pesakitan itu. Lagipula, demi harta dan kuasa, menjadi penjilat sekali dua kali mungkin tidak ada masalahnya, pikir mereka enteng.

Sasuke sebenarnya tahu akan kelicikan mereka tapi ia hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka berbuat semaunya. Selama itu berguna untuknya, selama belum merugikannya, Sasuke tidak akan mengambil langkah yang berarti untuk mengusir penjilat itu dari sepatunya.

Fakta bahwa Sasuke memang membutuhkan dukungan serta sokongan dari mereka jelas tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Merekalah yang memuluskan jalan Sasuke dan Sasuke harus akui bahwa berkat mereka—penjilat-penjilat itu—ia bisa menggeser posisi putra mahkota dengan mudah. Lagipula, menjadi licik sekali-kali tidak akan membunuhnya.

Ironis.

Nyaris setengah persen pejabat fraksi mendukungnya untuk maju ke kursi putra mahkota. Mereka lebih tertarik pada aura yang Sasuke pancarkan ketimbang karakter Itachi yang terkenal akan kewibawaannya. Lagipula, raja sendiri seolah memberikan lampu hijau setiap kali namanya didengungkan saat rapat istana.

Fakta akan keberadaannya di istana ini juga diperhitungkan pun semakin jelas terlihat

Sasuke bisa merasakan kemenangannya sekarang. Tahta yang ia incar sudah di depan mata. Tinggal menghitung hari sampai keputusan itu tertulis hitam di atas putih. Tapi, sekalipun kemenangannya sudah ada tepat di depan matanya, tidak setitikpun rasa senang ada di hatinya.

Ibunya tidak akan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dahulu kala.

Sasuke pun sadar, bahwa ia telah hancur perlahan. Ia dibutakan oleh ambisi kosongnya semata tanpa tahu kenyataan bahwa bagaimanapun juga, ibunya akan tetap bersama pria itu sekalipun ia menangis darah meminta wanita itu kembali padanya.

 _Ia … ingin mati saja—_

"—Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke terhenyak dalam pikirannya. Seorang anak kecil sekitar empat atau lima tahun berdiri agak membungkuk sambil mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jari kecilnya.

"Kau menangis," ucapnya perlahan, " _Okaan_ bilang kalau menangis bukan berarti lemah, tapi karena kau sedang kesepian."

Sasuke bisa merasakan pipinya basah karena aliran air mata dari sudut pelupuknya. Dengan cepat ia pun mengusap kasar pipinya yang bahkan sudah kering.

Salju turun perlahan. Partikel putih itu melayang-layang di udara, bersama uap panas yang mengepul dari rongga pernapasan anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum lebar; pipinya memerah, kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Balutan hangat syal merah terang milik anak itu berpindah ke leher Sasuke yang kosong. Anak itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Uap hangat napannya menerpa pelan batang hidung Sasuke, menciptakan sensasi aneh tak terdeskripsikan dalam relung hatinya. Kedua netra pekat Sasuke terpaku pada sosoknya yang kecil dan rapuh.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak pelan berusaha mengikatkan rajutan rapat benang wol itu. Namun sayang, usahanya tak sebanding dengan hasil ikatannya yang malah menenggelamkan hampir setengah wajah Sasuke.

" _Okaan_ juga bilang kalau salju bisa membuat kebotakan dini," tambahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sasuke yang dihujani partikel putih yang ia bicarakan itu.

Tubuh Sasuke membatu. Kedua matanya terkunci menatap anak itu dengan heran. Kepulan napas hangat milik anak itu terbang lagi ke udara. Bergabung menjadi satu bersama kepulan napas Sasuke lalu membubung menghiasi langit malam.

Segaris senyuman terpatri di bibir anak itu, tubuh kecilnya membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan posisi Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di atas tanah. "Kau tidak sendirian sekarang, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu mulai dari sekarang."

Hujan partikel putih salju semakin lebat; menghujani kembali puncak kepala mereka yang tak terlindung apapun. Kepulan asap dari kedua rongga pernapasan makin terlihat kontras, selaras dengan suhu udara yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Mata perak kelabu milik anak itu menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Batang hidung kecilnya memerah, sama merahnya dengan bibir kecilnya yang dari tadi melebarkan senyuman manis.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kekanakan yang anak itu miliki. Wajahnya memang bukanlah wajah tercantik yang pernah ia lihat, tapi jika melihatnya seperti ini terus, Sasuke merasa dirinya akan segera mati karena kelebihan glukosa.

Kedua mata _onyx_ -nya memilih bergulir menatap tanah yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh lapisan putih tebal salju. Sepasang kaki kecil tanpa sehelai benang pelindungpun menjadi fokus dari bola gelap itu. Warnanya pucat. Urat hijau kebiruan nadinya terlihat bercabang-cabang di bawah kulitnya yang tipis.

Sasuke tidak mengerti pola pikir anak itu, meninggalkan sepatunya entah dimana lalu pergi ke luar dengan bertelanjang kaki di musim yang sangat dingin ini. Terlebih umurnya kira-kira sekitar empat atau lima tahun, umur yang terlalu kecil untuk pergi berkeliling kota sendirian tanpa pengawasan orang tua.

"Mana kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke pelan pada anak itu.

"Kedua orang tuaku? _Okaan_ di rumah, dan _Otou_ di sana." Jawabnya polos sambil menunjuk bangunan yang berdiri jauh di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana anak itu menunjukkan jarinya: sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat dan berpagar besarlah yang anak itu tunjuk dengan jarinya.

 _Bangunan utama istana._

Awalnya Sasuke berpikir anak ini adalah anak dari salah satu pejabat fraksi ataupun menteri kabinet tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi tidak mungkin. Maaf saja, anak ini lebih mirip anak pelayan ketimbang anak pejabat.

Tidak mungkin anak seorang pejabat memakai _kimono_ sesederhana ini. Tak pakai sepatu pula! Apa orang tuanya sudah gila?!

"Teruslah bermimpi, nak," kekeh Sasuke pelan sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"A—aku tidak berbohong! Ayahku bilang mau bertemu Yang Mulia karena urusan penting!"

Sasuke kecil menatap anak itu dengan tatapan sendu. Terutama saat mendengar kata Raja yang anak ucapkan barusan.

 _Sudahlah. Tidak penting._

"Daripada mendebatkan itu …" Sasuke tidak ingin malam tahun barunya rusak hanya karena memikirkan masalahnya. Lagipula anak ini lebih menarik dibandingkan harus bermuram durja di tempat dingin seperti ini, "Kau ini, mana alas kakimu? Apa kau gila berjalan di atas salju seperti itu?"

"Ah itu …" anak itu memutar mata kelabunya malu-malu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa gemas melihat sikapnya seperti itu. Seakan-akan ada sebuah sinyal di otak Sasuke yang memberitahunya bahwa anak itu bakal menjawabnya dengan alasan yang konyol.

" _Geta-_ ku tersangkut tumpukan salju, jadi aku meninggalkannya."

 _Sudah diduga._

"K—kau … meninggalkan _geta_ -mu hanya karena tersangkut tumpukan salju?" koreksi Sasuke.

Dan anak itu dengan polosnya mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja."

"Lalu _tabi—_ dimana _tabi-_ mu?"

"Ada di sana," lagi-lagi anak kecil itu menunjukkan bangunan besar di belakang Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke membatu ketika mendengar perkataan polos yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut anak kecil itu. Entah mengapa sebuah pepatah tua mendadak terngiang di telinganya, seakan-akan memaksa Sasuke untuk mempercayai kenyataan bahwa anak kecil itu tidak pernah berbohong.

Terlebih jika omongannya diucapkan dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sangat amat polos.

"Jadi," Sasuke kecil agak berdeham singkat, "Kau meninggalkan _tabi_ -mu di bangunan itu," Sasuke menjedah sambil menunjuk bangunan yang dimaksud, "Dan _geta_ -mu di tumpukan salju hanya karena kau merasa tidak enak?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa maksudmu" kali ini Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti anak yang satu ini.

"Aku ingin menyatu dengan alam."

Dan itu kali kedua Sasuke membatu karena jawaban polos yang kelewat konyol.

"… tunggu dulu …" Sasuke kecil mengurut keningnya yang mendadak berkedut, "Aku tahu kau aneh, tapi aneh juga ada batasnya …" Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba saja mendidih, "Kau tidak tahu? Kau bisa mati jika berkeliling kota seperti ini?!"

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke meninggikan intonasi suaranya yang tidak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

"Aku tahu, _Okaan_ selalu mengingatkanku akan hal itu," jawabnya diiringi anggukan yang pastinya … polos.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau lakukan?!"

"Karena itu mengasyikkan."

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?!" Sasuke merasa kehilangan akal pikirannya

"Kau tidak pernah mencobanya?"

"Tidak! Untuk apa?! Membuatku mati konyol?! Yang benar saja."

"Kalau begitu … kau harus mencobanya sekarang juga!" anak itu berseru keras lalu menghamburkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke yang tepat di hadapannya.

"A—apa-apaan kau?! Pergi sana!" bentak Sasuke keras, "Aku belum mau mati sekarang!"

Selayaknya kehilangan permen, anak itu memasang wacah cemberutnya. Ia pun bangkit lalu berbalik bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sasuke setelah keinginannya ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. "Baiklah … kalau kau tidak mau … aku akan pergi saja."

Sasuke masih memasang wajah ketusnya. Ia berusaha agar tidak termakan oleh sandiwara amatir yang sudah jelas anak kecil itu lakukan sekarang.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Tuan _Cengeng."_ Dan punggung kecil itu melangkah pelan menjauhi tempat Sasuke berdiam sekarang.

 _Meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi._

"Tunggu dulu—"

Gadis itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara Sasuke mengudara sampai ke telinganya. "Aku … tidak menolak jika hanya _tabi_ saja yang kulepas …"

Sejurus kemudian gadis itu berbalik lalu berlari langsung ke hadapan Sasuke sampai menyisakan beberapa senti sebagai sekat pemisah. "Benarkah?!'

"Y—ya … tentu saja," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya malu, "Tapi sebagai imbalannya, kau harus mau memakai _tabi_ milikku."

"Oke!" anak kecil itu mengacungkan jempol kecilnya.

Tanpa sadar, segaris senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke. Ia pun melepaskan _tabi_ -nya dalam sekali tarikan. Begitu jahitan kain itu lepas dari kakinya, rasa dingin yang menusuk mulai menyerbu sekujur kakinya. Sasuke sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sensasi itu. Bisa-bisanya dia tahan tanpa sehelai pun alas kaki.

"Kau harus memakai sepatu, tidak baik untuk anak kecil sepertimu bertelanjang kaki," nasihat Sasuke selayaknya kakak dari si anak itu.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarkan nasihat Sasuke yang lebih mirip seperti celotehan tidak berguna di telinganya. Mata kelabu pucatnya menatap tubuh Sasuke kecil yang sedang membungkuk memasangkan _tabi_ di kakinya. Terlihat sebuah bordiran kipas merah-putih terukir di jubah _haori_ -nya.

 _Lambang keluarga kerajaan_.

Sasuke sudah selesai memasangkan _tabi_ ke kaki yang sangat dingin itu. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir yang ia sentuh tadi bukanlah kaki, melainkan sebuah bongkahan es batu. "Naiklah!" Sasuke kecil berjongkok memunggungi anak itu, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke ayahmu."

Anak itu masih terdiam mematung, menatap bingung punggung Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Aku akan menggendongmu sampai bangunan yang kau tunjuk-tunjuk dari tadi itu."

Anak itu terhenyak ketika telah mampu mengambil kembali dunianya, "Kalau begitu … permisi …" ucapnya lirih.

"Apa-apaan gayamu itu? mendadak malu-malu. Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku 'kan?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar pengakuan anak itu, ia benar-benar dibuat bingung lagi oleh tingkah anehnya. Selayaknya sebuah kompas, anak itu bisa berubah-ubah dengan cepat tergantung situasi dan kondisi.

"Kakimu itu sangat dingin, kau harus mengompresnya ketika sudah sampai rumahmu nanti …" ada jeda "Ngomong-ngomong … siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?"

"Iya, namamu."

"Namaku …"

"…"

"!"

Sasuke tersentak dalam tidurnya. Kedua netra pekat yang semula tertutup rapat oleh kelopak matanya itu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

Deru napas Sasuke terdengar berat, dan terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pori-pori kulit, membasahi hampir setengah _yukata_ biru tipis yang ia kenakan sekarang. Sasuke bisa merasakan dinginnya hawa musim semi hari ini.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk di atas _futon_ empuk yang menjadi tempat ia tidur selama ini. Titik-titik air yang turun perlahan dari pelipisnya itu menyatukan beberapa helaian pekat Sasuke yang panjangnya mencapai rahang. Rasanya lembab dan membuat kepala Sasuke semakin sakit dan pusing.

Malam masih dipertengahannya dan hari sama sekali belum berganti. Derik pelan jangkrik serta hembusan pelan angin malam terdengar syahdu menerbangkan lonceng angin yang menggantung di luar jendela kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan tanpa ia sadari, setetes air turun dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi terdiam. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya berdiri menghadap arah matahari terbit, menunggu datangnya sinar keemasan surya yang dari tadi tidak ia temukan. Gumpalan tipis awan mendung itu menutupi sebagian besar langit Taiyou. Menciptakan suasana melankolis aneh, dan terkadang identik dengan peristiwa berkabung yang sakral.

Ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Itachi—seharusnya—karena setelah sepuluh tahun ia berkonfrotasi adik tirinya—Sasuke—akhirnya ia bisa menduduki kursi yang memang sudah menjadi haknya. Tapi sayang, sekalipun ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Itachi bahkan seluruh Taiyou sekalipun, tidak sedikitpun ia merasa tenang apalagi bahagia.

 _Langit seakan tidak memberikan restunya._

Itachi tidak marah, apalagi kesal ketika melihat respon langit yang tidak bersahabat itu. Dibandingkan merasa kesal atau marah, Itachi lebih merasa takut bahwa keadaan ini—langit yang mendung—akan membawa pertanda buruk.

Ia bukanlah orang yang sangat terobsesi dengan suatu mitos ataupun kepercayaan walaupun setiap tahun baru, ia selalu pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Terlepas kenyataan bahwa mitos itu benar dan akan terjadi, ada faktor lain yang membuat Itachi sampai mampu berprasangka sedemikian buruknya.

 _Jangan … kumohon jangan … setidaknya untuk hari ini …._

"Kau gugup?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan lamunan singkat Itachi. Sontak tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menghadap ke luar jendela, kini berbalik arah menatap sumber suara yang terpaut jarak kurang lebih tiga meter darinya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di ambang pintu teras paviliunnya. Wajahnya putih bersih, rambutnya hitam gelap terurai sebagian di kening dan kedua pelipisnya. Sedangkan sisa rambut panjangnya yang lain, tersanggul rapi di belakang kepala. Ia memakai _kimono_ biru gelap dengan aksen border bunga lili emas di kainnya. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih seperti susu itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak … sama sekali tidak," jawabnya singkat, "Ingin minum teh?" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan pelan menuju meja bundar kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. ia menarik salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di sana, dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk di kursi itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Tipikal sekali.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia menatap hangat bocah yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin sore ia bertemu dengan bocah itu. Kini, anak yang pernah ia asuh dulu sebentar lagi akan menjadi penguasa tunggal di negeri ini.

"Sejak kapan kau selembut ini? Apa ada gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya wanita itu setengah menggoda.

"Kuharap begitu," Itachi terkekeh singkat, "Aku ingin sekali menikah sekarang."

"Baiklah, setelah kau resmi diangkat sebagai raja, kau tinggal memilih perempuan, bukan?"

"Semoga," Itachi tersenyum agak pahit.

"Ngomong-ngomong … apa kau sudah mengatakannya?"

Bunyi aduan gelas memecahkan lamunan panjang Itachi. Netra pekat yang semula terpusat pada taman bunga kecil di luar paviliunnya kini terpusat pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang selama ini menjadi penengah antara dia dan orang yang wanita itu maksud.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu … kau tahu? Aku hanya berbasa-basi, Itachi."

Itachi hanya menyunggingkan segaris senyuman tipis, "Dan kau pastinya sudah tahu jawabannya."

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa dengan anggunnya. Wajah cantiknya itu terpoles dengan sangat sempurna dan alami. Tidak ada kerutan timbul di wajahnya walaupun umurnya hampir mencapai kepala lima. Gincu merah gelap yang mewarnai bibirnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berlebihan, justru menambah kesan anggun serta elegan pada dirinya yang sudah tua.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan mengantarnya sampai gerbang istana. Kuharap Sasuke-kun tidak kecewa upacara kedewasaannya harus diundur kembali—ah bocah itu—walaupun ia selalu berkata tidak suka dengan tradisi ini, tapi kau tahu Itachi-kun? Sebenarnya ia sangat menantikan hari dimana ia menjadi dewasa," ceritanya sambil tertawa lagi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil menatap wanita itu. Tangan kanannya masih memegang gelas teh yang ada di meja. Jemarinya bergerak periodik memukul-mukul pelan dinding keramik gelas itu. Seakan-akan menghitung detik demi detik yang terbuang.

"Kuharap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan pelan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi ke luar jendela paviliun, menatap objek yang sama dengan apa yang Itachi lihat. Taman bunga.

Hening menyelimuti kedua orang itu. Suara kicauan burung yang nyaring menjadi musik tersendiri bagi mereka. Hari ini cukup cerah, tapi tidak mampu mencerahkan gundah yang ada di hati mereka.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi. Sambil menatap permukaan tehnya yang telah tersaji itu, ia menarik tipis sudut bibirnya.

"Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, Itachi, juga Sasuke, bahkan Taiyou," katanya pelan. Ia pun menyesap pelan tehnya yang masih hangat.

Salah satu dayang menuangkan kembali tehnya. Kabut pelan membubung pelan dari cangkir, menciptakan aliran tipis penuh estetika. Bunyi aduan teko dengan permukaan meja terdengar pelan lalu diikuti dengan suara nyaring lonceng angin yang tergantung di ujung genting paviliun. Angin sejuk khas musim semi kembali menyapu batang leher mereka, menciptakan sensasi dingin namun hangat dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu bahkan sepatah katapun. Ia mengangkat cangkirnya lalu ikut menyesap cairan hijau hangat yang ada di sana. Pikirannya terlalu rumit sekarang. Kata apalagi ucapan hanya terdengar sia-sia untuk diungkapkan.

 _Ia merasa putus asa._

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya …" wanita itu mendesah pelan dalam ucapannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, membuat dirinya tidak sadar bahwa hari dimana masalah yang telah lama terkubur itu mungkin akan bangkit kembali dengan cara yang lebih kejam. Membuat dirinya ketakutan, Itachi sangat tidak berdaya untuk menghadapi hari ini walaupun rencana yang sudah ia dan wanita itu rencanakan selama bertahun-tahun itu sudah sangat matang dan siap untuk dieksekusi saat itu juga.

"Aku selalu ingat hari hari dimana kau dan Sasuke bersaing merebut perhatiannya. Kalian lucu sekali saat bersitegang seperti itu."

Itachi terkekeh singkat, mengingat betapa konyolnya hal yang wanita itu bicarakan. Ia sangat ingat saat-saat dimana ia dengan Sasuke bersaing memperebutkan tahta karena alasan yang sangat kekanakan. Sasuke dengan obsesinya, serta Itachi yang tidak ingin kehilangan perhatian- _nya_.

Itachi ingin tertawa setiap kali ia ingat bagaimana tatapan tajam Sasuke yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Mirip seperti kucing yang sedang berusaha keras mengintimidasi singa. Ia bahkan terbahak mengingat ucapan-ucapan sinis yang sering kali ia lontarkan untuk menjatuhkan mental Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak logis dan sangat kekanakan.

"Sasuke … dia sudah terlalu banyak berubah," desah Itachi pelan, "Dia bukan lagi bocah polos seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Wanita itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan tipis lalu menyesap kembali tehnya dengan anggun. "Di mataku, Sasuke hanyalah bocah kecil yang sangat menyayangi ibunya," ada jedah, "Aku sangat merindukan saat dimana ia merengek manja kepadaku."

Itachi kembali diam. Ucapan wanita itu barusan benar-benar menohoknya.

Ia sebenarnya tahu benar apa alasan Sasuke berusaha mati-matian merebut tahta darinya. Ia tahu, tapi ia bersikap seakan-akan tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Itachi tidak peduli seberapa tersiksanya Sasuke hidup di lingkungan istana yang keras. Ia terlalu cemburu dengan Sasuke. Bocah itu memiliki segalanya yang Itachi sendiri tidak punya.

Ia memiliki cinta dari ibunya—ibu Itachi meninggal setahun sebelum Sasuke masuk ke istana—dan bocah itu akan mengambil perhatian dari ayahnya pula. Itachi yang berada lebih dulu di sini, dan bagi Itachi sendiri, Sasuke seperti perebut apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Terlebih Sasuke memiliki apa yang sangat tidak dimiliki oleh Itachi.

Jantungnya lemah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas fisik secara berlebihan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang seakan-akan tercipta untuk itu.

 _Benar-benar tidak adil …._

Maka, ketika ia melihat sikap agresif Sasuke untuk merebut tahta, Itachi menanggapinya sebagai tantangan konyol dari bocah berumur 10 tahun dan dengan senang hati, ia meladeni setiap pertarungan yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

"Kau ingat? Bahkan di hari kematiannya, kalian masih berpikir untuk merebut kursi yang ia tinggalkan."

Wanita itu terkekeh. Namun tidak sedikitpun Itachi merasa lucu dari kekehannya. Wanita itu seakan-akan tertawa miris.

Bocah itu jelas melihat kematian pria itu sebagai peluang untuknya menang. Sasuke tidak begitu menyayangi pria itu sebagaimana pria itu menyayanginya. Ia melihat pria itu sebagai tersangka yang menculik ibunya darinya. Jelas ia sangat membenci pria itu walaupun tubuh rentanya sudah membusuk dimakan ulat.

Sedangkan Itachi? Ia terbakar nafsu untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Ia kesal dengan sikap angkuh anak itu, dan merasa dengan ia mengambil alih tahta, maka ia tidak perlu malu setiap kali datang ke makam ayahnya.

Posisi mereka berdua sama kuat saat itu. Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang diperlukan untuk menjadi raja apabila disatukan. Sasuke dengan kemampuan fisik serta kejeniusannya. Sedangkan Itachi memiliki karisma yang Sasuke sama sekali tidak ia miliki.

Fugaku tidak meninggalkan wasiat apapun tentang penerusnya. Itachi sendiri sulit maju sebagai raja karena ia tidak didukung penuh di kalangan fraksi. Sebagian lebih mendukung Sasuke karena selain masih muda, negara ini tidak butuh raja yang sakit-sakitan.

 _Begitu kata mereka._

Keadaan itu stagnan dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan hampir enam bulan setelah kematian Fugaku, tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah sampai seseorang dengan suka rela mengambil jalan tengah sebagai orang yang memegang kekuasaan namun di balik tirai.

Dan orang itu adalah … wanita yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Dia selalu menaruh harapan besar padamu … sama seperti aku menaruh harapan kepadamu."

Itachi merapatkan buku-buku tangannya. semakin menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat selama ini. Dirinya terlalu kekanakan. Jika saja saat itu—sepuluh tahun yang lalu—ia sadar akan kudeta yang dibuat oleh pamannya Madara itu, ia mungkin bisa mencegah kematian ayahnya. Bahkan menyelamatkan negeri ini.

 _Dan wanita itu mungkin tidak akan tersiksa sampai sebegitunya._

Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tidak bisa ia ubah kembali. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencegah agar kejadian serupa tidak akan terjadi lagi di hari ini, esok, lusa, dan seterusnya.

"Kau takut?" tanya wanita itu pelan.

Itachi menatap wanita itu sekilas. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak mampu menatap bola mata sama hitamnya dengan miliknya.

Wanita itu memang tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan Itachi. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka terikat satu sama lain karena wanita itu adalah selir ayahnya. Tapi satuhal yang perlu diketahui bahwa Itachi menganggap wanita itu lebih dari sekedar orang lain di kehidupannya.

"—Tidak …" Itachi menggeleng pelan, "… tidak ada yang kutakutkan …" ada jeda, "Satu-satunya yang kutakutkan adalah kemungkinan jika aku gagal melindungimu lagi, Bu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai. Siang ini akan ada upacara penobatan Raja yang baru, dan malam nanti parade serta festival budaya akan diselenggarakan di penjuru ibu kota. Tak heran jika kota sudah ramai dipadati oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari sekalipun siang belum menggantung di langit.

Hirup pikuk kota benar-benar memukau Hinata. Selama empat belas hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat kepadatan penduduk seperti ini. Wilayah tempat tinggalnya dulu adalah desa kecil dekat perbatasan Taiyou dengan Haru. Penduduknya hanya sedikit, banyak dari mereka bekerja sebagai petani atau peternak biasa. Jarang sekali pedagang besar datang ke tempatnya kecuali ke pasar yang terletak hampir belasan kilometer dari rumahnya.

Jelas jika keramaian ini adalah hal baru bagi Hinata yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya di sebuah desa yang terpencil.

Raut kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di rupa mereka. Ratusan pedagang telah memenuhi jalan-jalan tiap distrik. Jalan setapak yang biasanya hanya di isi oleh beberapa pegawai pemerintahan yang berlalu-lalang, kereta kuda milik pejabat, ataupun prajurit yang sedang berpatroli, sekarang dikuasai penuh oleh kerumunan orang dari berbagai strata sosial.

Kemilau batu-batu perhiasan, asap-asap hasil pembakaran daging makanan, serta keriuhan suara antara penjual dan pembeli benar-benar memeriahkan suasana pagi di ibukota. Tak satupun dari mereka terlihat susah payah. Semua orang menyambut dengan suka cita pengangkatan raja setelah sepuluh tahun belakangan ini negeri mereka berdiri tanpa seorang pun yang menduduki kursi itu.

 _Atau lebih tepatnya, secara de jure mereka memang tidak memiliki seorang pun raja._

Suara alunan musik pemusik kota itu terdengar di antara suara berisik orang-orang di kota. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu menyusuri jalan setapak.

Lengkingan seruling serta tabuhan genderang bisa Hinata dengar. Kerumunan orang menyemut di tengah alun-alun. Mereka semua bergerak lincah menari-nari mengikuti alunan musik yang diciptakan oleh pemusik jalanan yang berada tak jauh dari kerumunan itu. Derap-derap langkah kaki serta riuh tawa benar-benar selaras dengan suasana festival yang terjadi pertama kali dalam sepuluh tahun ini.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan mata terpukau. Kerumunan itu terdiri dari berbagai umur serta berbagai golongan. Mereka semua bergerak dalam satu irama yang sama. Selayaknya parade besar-besaran yang sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Seorang wanita gemuk menarik tangan Hinata untuk menari bersamanya. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melamun di pinggir alun-alun, akhirnya terseret arus penari-penari amatir itu.

Berbekal pengalaman menarinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan, Hinata berusaha mengikuti gerakan yang ada. Menyamakan langkah kakinya, mengangkat tangannya ke atas, serta memutar tubuhnya di bait-bait tertentu. Hinata bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang ada dalam lagu itu.

Hingga sampai dimana pemusik itu mempercepat tempo yang ia buat. Pergerakan dinamis tarian kolosal itu berubah dan gerakan-gerakan simpel yang tadinya hanya perorangan berganti dengan gerakan menghentak yang diharuskan untuk berpasangan.

Seorang pria paruh baya mengajak Hinata menari bersama-sama. Wajahnya terlihat ramah ketika menatap Hinata. Umurnya sekitar beberapa tahun lebih tua dibanding ayahnya, membuat Hinata teringat pada pria yang selalu membanting tulangnya untuk menghidupi ia dan ibunya.

Nada-nada diatonis itu disusun rapi oleh pemusik dengan indahnya. Setiap kali pemusik itu memainkan sebuah bait nada yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, orang-orang akan berganti pasangan menari dan melanjutkan tarian dengan pasangan yang baru.

Hinata mendapat gantinya. Seorang pria yang sekitar lima atau enam tahun lebih tua dari Hinata menarik tangannya dengan cepat agar menjadi pasangan menarinya. Hinata terkesiap, tubuh kecilnya yang tidak siap limbung menabrak dada pria itu yang bidang.

Tubuh tinggi pria itu jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuh Hinata. Posturnya yang tegap serta perawakannya yang kokoh benar-benar membuat Hinata mati kutu karena terlihat sangat kecil dan ramping. Hinata mencoba mengadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajah pria itu. Namun sinar matahari membuat matanya silau.

Tubuh tegap pria itu membungkuk, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi tubuh Hinata yang hanya sebatas bahunya.

"Kau merindukanku?" bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Hinata.

Di detik itulah Hinata sadar siapa orang yang menari dengannya saat ini.

"T—tuan?"

Pria itu menyeringai puas. Ia menarik tangan Hinata lagi dengan cepat, membuat Hinata kembali jatuh ke dada bidangnya lagi, lalu bergerak mengikuti gerakan tarian.

"Kau tidak melihatku dari tadi?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Wangi pinus yang kuat bisa ia hirup dari jarak yang minim ini. Rasanya menyesakkan, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan-akan mendesak paru-parunya untuk ikut meledak.

Pria itu menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata dengan erat. Jemari Hinata yang kecil itu dibungkus rapat oleh jemarinya yang jauh lebih panjang dan besar. Sedangkan Hinata? Hanya bisa berdoa agar pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya sekarang sudah kebas karena keringat.

Sebelah tangan kokoh pria itu bertengger di pinggang Hinata yang ramping, mendekap erat tubuhnya, serta memberikan kehangatan yang ia miliki. Gerakan keempat kaki mereka terlihat dinamis dan serasi sekalipun pemusik itu telah mempercepat temponya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Tepat di akhir kalimatnya, pria itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata tinggi-tinggi, menyamakan gerakan tariannya dengan gerakan tarian yang lain.

Pandangan Hinata terasa melambat. Tubuhnya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi itu membuatnya bisa menatap wajah pria itu secara jelas. Rambutnya yang gelap, kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, serta garis rahangnya yang tegas. Benar-benar tertangkap jelas oleh kedua mata Hinata.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya. "Kau sangat manis hari ini."

Tubuh Hinata kembali mendarat ke tanah. Alunan musik yang tadi sempat hilang entah kemana kembali masuk ke gendang telinga Hinata. Hinata merasakan kembali dunianya setelah tiga detik waktunya hilang diambil oleh pria itu.

"T—tuan, aku—"

"—berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu," desah pria itu tepat di telinganya, "Aku memiliki nama, kau tahu?"

Degup jantung Hinata mulai berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tangannya yang digenggam erat itu sudah sangat basah karena keringatnya. Gesekan pelan kedua tubuh mereka terasan aneh, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang Hinata tidak bisa deskripsikan.

"Aku … tidak tahu nama Anda, Tuan, maaf—" Hinata bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar. Deru napasnya memberat setiap kali batang hidung pria itu ikut menghembuskan napasnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan sebentar lagi ia akan mati.

"Kalau begitu ingat namaku baik baik, aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. tanpa ia sadari, ia meremas pelan telapak tangan pria itu.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke."

Dan di detik itulah Hinata merasakan kepalanya seakan-akan dihantam batu yang keras.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N.**

Maaf. Banyak sekali permintaan maaf yang harus aku ucapkan pada kalian yang—mungkin—menunggu fanfiksi ini. Aku berterima kasih sekali walaupun hanya satu atau dua orang yang masih setia menungguku kembali. :')

Sudah hampir 8 bulan aku tidak update ini fanfik. Silahkan marah padaku, aku akan menerimanya karena ini murni kesalahanku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan feel menulis fanfik ini dan juga, aku kehilangan minat pada pairing ini. Maaf. Aku sedang mengerjakan project fanfik lain (yang pasti sasuhina dan sama sekali elum ku-publish dimanapun). Temanya crime dan sudah kukerjakan hampir 5 chapter banyaknya. Haha.

Akhir-akhir ini juga aku sedang terjebak dalam dunia Korea. Apalagi pesona BTS dan juga Kim Taehyung. Ada yang senasib? Hehe. Mau tukeran twitter? Aku ngga ada temen :'). KanaLKentangky. Hehe

Ah ya, dan lagi, aku mau cerita sebentar tentang proses aku ngetik chapter ini. Chapter ini adalah chapter paling sulit buatku. Selain karena udah kehilangan minat, aku lupa semua apa yang sudah kutulis di sini. Maaf.

Parahnya, sifat perfeksionisku lagi kumat. Bagian ke-2 yang ada Itachi dan mama Mikoto itu udah 2x—salah—berkali-kali kena rombak. Aku udah ngetik itu sampai 1.111 kata dan kalian tahu? Aku ubah ulang semua bagian 2nya karena aku nggak yakin sama apa yang kubuat.

Mungkin versi ini lebih payah, karena versi sebelumnya aku menjelaskan semua rincian masalah yang terjadi di sini. Tapi itulah yang membuat aku tidak yakin. Aku bukan penulis yang suka memaparkan semuanya secara terbuka dan tersurat. Silahkan pusing sendiri baca fanfik saya.

Bagi yang mencari akun wattpadku bisa cari KanaLamont dengan nama Author Kentang. Aku pasang backround musik tiap fanfikku. Hehe.

Sekian pojok A/N dari saya. Kalau ada yang bingung kirim aja ke kotak review. Pasti aku bales.

* * *

 **Q/A.**

 **Politiknya membingungkan.** Pahami yang jahat siapa aja (Madara). Jangankan kalian yang baca, kadang aku bingung sendiri. **Kapan Sasuhina moment?** Sudah ada teman ;) **Kenapa Hinata trauma?** **Apa Neji punya peran penting?** :D **Fanfiknya bagus.** Terima kasih. **Masih bingung.** Hehe.

Salam

Kana.


End file.
